Living with the Haddocks
by httydfan1991
Summary: A series of connected one shots chronicling Hiccup and Astrid's future family life. See them through marriages, births, drama, funny moments, and all the stuff in between! Set in my 'What's in a Name', 'Babysitting Nightmare', and 'Lazy Morning' universe. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: First Fever

_I want to once again thank everyone who reviewed and favoured my first three stories. I'm even getting guest reviews which is amazing, thanks everyone!_

_Welcome to the first chapter of my longer multichapter story. I know the title isn't great, but I couldn't come up with anything better. These one shots will be based around Hiccup and Astrid's family life with Siri, and onwards. This first chapter is based on something I apparently did Siri's age to my mum. I laughed so hard when my parents told me the story that I had to turn it into a oneshot. You will see what I mean by the end of the chapter :) Although it's not funny at the time when it happens!_

_Just a note to new readers before I begin. These oneshots are set when the characters are in their early 20s, they are married, and beginning families, so if anyone seems to be OOC, I apologise. This is the way I think of the characters at this age, it may not be everyone's point of view of course, but I will try my best to keep them in character whenever I can! I would hate to think I am messing with these characters too much, so if they seem WAY out of character, tell me :)_

_Here's the first chapter_

* * *

Chapter One: First Fever

* * *

Hiccup was awoken from his slumber by a loud distressed wail, and sat bolt upright. For a moment he was confused as to what time it was, then noted that it was still pitch black outside, so it must have been the middle of the night still. The room was dim, and covered with shadows, but Hiccup could just make out the silhouette of his wife, holding a distraught 2 month old Siri in her arms, trying her best to calm her, looking weary, with bags under her eyes, and a worried expression on her face.

Hiccup frowned, worried, and got up to join his anxious wife and child. Astrid turned to look at him as he approached, an uneasy look etched on her face, as Hiccup went to ask her what was wrong.

"What's the matter, is Siri alright? She's not sick is she?" asked Hiccup anxiously as he noted the slight flush in his daughter's face, and obviously, her distressed cries. Hiccup put a gentle hand to his baby girl's forehead and was taken aback by the warmth he felt there.

Astrid looked at her husband helplessly and shifted the baby girl in her arms trying to soothe her, but it was no good. Siri was ill, and it was up to the young couple to help her, the best they could.

"Has she just got a fever? Do you think she's in pain as well?" Hiccup asked nervously as he listened to her whimpers, praying to the gods that his little girl wasn't in pain.

Astrid shook her head to Hiccup's relief. "No, I don't think she's in pain, but you know what fevers are like, it makes you feel awful. Siri's never had one before, so it's probably close to being in pain, poor little warrior" Astrid said, with a hint of worry still in her voice.

"She was fine when I put her to bed, though, how could she develop a fever so quickly?" Hiccup asked pensively, as he watched the girl whimpering in her mother's arms.

Astrid gave Hiccup a sad smile. "That's the thing with kids; they can be fine one hour and off the next. She _was_ fine earlier, but now something has made her sick, but I don't know what" Astrid replied. Hiccup could tell in her voice that she was worried, but she was putting on an act to hide the fact.

Hiccup placed an arm around Astrid's s shoulders and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead, making her smile appreciatively, and lay her head on his shoulder while trying to rock Siri at the same time. Hiccup always knew when she needed some support or comfort, and for that she was grateful.

"Well her fever isn't too high, maybe she just has a bug or something? Babies can be sick like this often don't they?" suggested Hiccup hopefully as he felt his daughter's forehead again, and found it wasn't as hot as he originally thought, but still warm.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah they can be, I guess. Seeing her like this is worse than I thought it would ever be though. She sounds so miserable" Astrid said sadly, and Hiccup rubbed her shoulders gently in reassurance.

"Is there anything we can do, fever herbs maybe? Hiccup suggested, but he deflated a little when Astrid shook her head.

"She's too young, she can't drink the tea with the herbs and she's still nursing, so we wouldn't be able to mix it in with anything else. At her age, the best we can do is to try and cool her down with a wet cloth, and hope she sleeps it off" Astrid said in a dejected voice, as she cuddled Siri closer to her body in order to console her as best as she could.

Hiccup sighed, but agreed with Astrid's judgment; she was too young to drink the tea needed to consume the herbs, but that didn't make Hiccup feel less hopeless on what to do.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get a cold cloth for head? It's better than nothing at least. Take Toothless with you, he's as edgy as you are, and it's not helping anyone" Astrid said, as she nodded to her head towards the Night Fury in the corner of the room, who seemed to pacing around, emitting worried coos every so often. Toothless didn't like to his rider upset, but he hated it even more to see Siri upset.

Hiccup nodded, and gave his still whimpering daughter a gentle kiss on her warm forehead, before gesturing to Toothless to come with him. Toothless looked at Siri nervously, not wanting to leave her, but followed his rider downstairs nonetheless, leaving Astrid alone for the moment with the sick baby girl.

Upon reaching the lower level of the house, Hiccup proceeded to get a cold cloth for his daughters head, hoping that this strategy would at least give the little girl some relief from the fever making her feel so unhappy. Hiccup felt so useless in the fact that he couldn't do much for the little girl, considering her age, and Toothless nudged up to his human in an effort to comfort him, making Hiccup smile gratefully at his friend. Toothless may not have gotten Hiccup's full attention anymore, but their bond was still as strong as it had ever been.

Hiccup suddenly heard Astrid give a yelp from the bedroom, and he and Toothless both froze. Why had Astrid yelped like that? Then Astrid's voice came from the bedroom.

"Er, Hiccup, could you come back up here please!?" Astrid called out in a pleading voice. Hiccup's face instantly paled, thinking the worst, and he and Toothless, both bolted back upstairs, where Astrid was holding Siri a little further away from her body than she had been when they'd left the room, with a look of revulsion, fixed on her face. Hiccup was about to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly saw _exactly_ what was causing Astrid's behaviour.

Siri seemed to have been sick. She hadn't so much as thrown up _on _Astrid's nightgown though, she'd thrown up _in_ it, as well as _on_ it; and Astrid was beginning to look slightly nauseous herself, the more she willed herself not to look at the mess.

Toothless shuddered, and stuck his tongue out at the mess on Astrid, before retreating from the room. If there was one thing the dragon wouldn't stick around for, it was throw up; and this was more than the Night Fury _ever _wanted to see, regardless of who made it, and Hiccup couldn't blame the dragon for his quick exit, while Hiccup cringed himself and gave out a sympathetic laugh at the scent in front of him.

"Oh gods, what a mess, are you two alright?" Hiccup asked gently as he went over to investigate the extent of the situation before him, where Astrid glared daggers at him from the question in frustration.

"Do I look alright Hiccup? I've just been used as a bucket! It's everywhere, and I think there's more _in_ my nightgown, than out. On the bright side though, I think Siri is feeling better. After she used me as a bucket that is" said Astrid in disgust, with a revolted look still upon her face.

Hiccup snorted at that comment, but that just caused Astrid to look even more irritated than before. She wasn't in the mood to see the funny side of it, when_ she_ was the one who was covered in their daughter's mess.

"Oh I'm glad you find it funny, but could you possibly take Siri for me, before I add to the mess already on me? I need to change. My dinner is already making its way to my throat, and I don't wish for it to go any further!" Astrid breathed through her teeth, in exasperation.

Hiccup quickly shut up, and gave his wife an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Astrid; I know it's not funny, it's just the look of your face was priceless! Here, give me Siri, I'll clean her up, and you can clean yourself up. Have you got a spare nightgown?" asked Hiccup quietly as Astrid gently passed a calmer Siri to Hiccup, trying not to throw up herself.

"Yes I do, now if you excuse me, I need to go clean up before the mess gets any bigger" Astrid said quickly as she rushed out the room, to have a quick bath and change, looking slightly greenish herself at having throw up all down her nightgown.

Hiccup quickly turned his attention back to his baby girl, who was still whimpering a little, but was a lot calmer than she had been, and when Hiccup placed his hand to her forehead, he was relieved to find that it was cooler than before, but it was still a fever at present.

"You seem better Siri. Obviously whatever was in your system, you got out; even if it was all over your mummy. Have to admit though, it was a good shot sweetie, no matter how gross it was" Hiccup said in amusement as he carefully cleaned the remaining mess from his daughters face, then changed her clothes, before sitting down in the rocking chair, with her cuddled in his loving arms, where Siri looked up at her daddy, slowly calming down, despite the last lingering fever.

Hiccup heard a noise at the door, and noticed Toothless peeking through the open door, obviously wondering if it was safe to come in, and Hiccup chuckled.

"Its all clear bud, no throw up here, you can come back to bed; Siri is feeling better" said Hiccup cheerfully as the dragon came back into the room, joining the father and daughter by the rocking chair. Toothless nudged at Siri, and felt the slight, cooler temperature of her forehead, and the Night Fury grinned happily at his rider, who smiled back at his friend.

"Yeah she's still warm, but a little better bud. You can go back to bed if you want, I think she'll be alright for the night" Hiccup said reassuringly to his friend and Toothless nudged up to his rider, satisfied Siri was alright, before returning to his rock bed.

Hiccup returned his attention to his little girl, who was still awake, due to her warm head, and he held the cold cloth to her forehead for some relief. Siri recoiled a little at the sudden change in temperature, but quickly seemed to relax, making Hiccup smile warmly at her.

"Does that feel better sweetheart? It's no fun feeling sick is it?" Hiccup said softly as he watched his daughter's eyes slowly begin to close as her father rocked her gently, keeping the cold cloth to her head, and after a few minutes the baby girl had finally returned to sleep, still a little warm, but on the mend.

Hiccup smiled lovingly at his baby girl and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, careful not to wake her again, and he carefully stood up from the rocking chair, thinking it might be time to put her back to bed, when Astrid came back in to the room, looking a lot less green, and in a clean nightgown.

"How is she?" asked Astrid gently as she walked over to them, and she smiled at seeing Siri sleeping peacefully in her husband's arms, before she stroked a few strands of the girl's blonde hair back and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Hiccup smiled. "She's doing better. I think whatever she had, is out of her system now, so she should be able to sleep off the rest of the fever. How do you feel?" Hiccup asked her quietly.

Astrid shuddered. "Better, now I don't have all that down my nightgown; that was disgusting. I'm surprised I didn't add to it" Astrid said in disgust as she held out her arms for Siri and Hiccup handed her over and Astrid placed the little girl back in her cradle, gently removed the wet cloth off her head, and placed a light blanket over the sleeping girl, before turning to Hiccup with a small smile.

"We'll just let her sleep that off now" said Astrid quietly, as she moved away from the cradle, and Hiccup placed an arm around her shoulders, giving his wife a sheepish smile as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I laughed earlier by the way Astrid; I know it wasn't funny, considering how sick Siri felt, trust me I didn't feel too good myself seeing it. I just couldn't help it when I saw your face, it was priceless!" Hiccup grinning and Astrid kissed his cheek, before giving him an understanding smile.

"Its fine Hiccup, I know you didn't mean it; but next time Siri is sick, I'll let you be the bucket, then let me know how funny it is" said Astrid calmly.

Hiccup's face instantly paled.

* * *

_So theres the first chapter everyone. Please review and tell me what you thought! Remember, I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES, but constructive criticism is fine. I know it wasn't my best, but I liked the idea. I also apologise for it being a little similar to Babysitting Nightmare _

_I originally had a different ending to this chapter based on an idea suggested to me by one of my reviewers, Yondaime Namikaze (I hope I spelt your name right!), but it didn't flow at all, so I cut it and now it will be a part of the next chapter instead. It will be where Hiccup finally presents his gift he made for Astrid at the end of 'Babysitting Nightmare' to her. The third chapter will then introduce the other characters and where they are at in this point of the story. _

_After that, it's your decision guys! Do you want me to move on to when Siri is a toddler? I think it might be best, but it's up to you! Any ideas for these onsehots will be taken into consideration too. I will try to update these on a regular basis if I can, but I am in my final year of University, so this may be easy at times :)_

_Don't forget to review! My reviewers have been amazing to me and I really appreciate it. _


	2. Chapter 2: Snoggletog Gifts

_I want to thank everyone again for reading my first chapter, and my previous stories; it means so much to me, so thank you! :) _

_This chapter is based around an idea given to me by one of my reviewers, Yondaime Namikaze. It is only one part of the whole chapter, but I hope I did the idea justice, and that you like the gift Hiccup makes Astrid! _

_I want to credit my boyfriend for helping me with this chapter. He doesn't have a fanfiction account, and he doesn't write or read fanfics, but he has a great talent for writing, and he wrote a few of the descriptions in this chapter. This chapter wouldn't have been finished on time without him! His writing style is very different to mine, so I'm sure you'll be able to tell his parts from mine, even if I did change them a little! :)_

_If Astrid seems OOC in this chapter, just remember why her reaction is how it is. I do explain it within the chapter, and I try and make her more herself later on to make up for it._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Snoggletog Gifts

* * *

It was Astrid who awoke first on Snoggletog morning. The sunlight was coming through the window above the bed, which was a welcome sight, considering it had been snowing heavily for the previous few days. Astrid looked around, and noticed she was the first one awake; which was strange considering she was usually the last one awake. This morning though, as the young Viking woman looked around the room, she noticed Toothless, on his rock bed, curled up fast asleep, and next to her, Hiccup was also still sleeping peacefully, and when she sat up, looking towards the cradle next to the bed, found Siri, also still deep in slumber

Astrid lay back down, waiting for the rest of her family to awaken. She knew it wouldn't be too long, considering the day. Hiccup was like a kid himself when it came to presents, as was Toothless; even if all he got was an extra bucket of fish for the day. Astrid looked forward to the day that Siri would be old enough to join in with the frenzy as well; but at only 3 months old, that day was long off.

Astrid started a little when she was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by movement beside her. Hiccup was finally awake, and had turned over to see Astrid already awake, and he grinned at her.

"How long have you been awake for? You're usually the last one up, even on Snoggletog" said Hiccup chuckling.

Astrid smiled. "Yeah I noticed that, but it hasn't been too long; only a few minutes. We still have a few sleepyheads though" Astrid said, nodding her head towards a still sleeping Night Fury, and also, the slumbering Siri.

Hiccup shrugged and smiled at his wife. "Doesn't matter, we'll start without them" Hiccup said eagerly, and Astrid rolled her eyes, laughing, at the eagerness in Hiccup's voice.

"You're as bad as a kid. You and Siri will be as bad as each other when she gets older, Odin help us. Then if Toothless joins in, I'll be the only adult in a house full of over excited kids" Astrid joked.

"Well, thank you, I try" Hiccup quipped, making Astrid roll her eyes again; but she had to smile. Hiccup never usually acted childish, in exception of Snoggletog, and it was fun to see. Astrid then looked at the still sleeping forms of Toothless and Siri, and gave Hiccup a grin.

"I guess we might as well start without them then. Do you want your present first?" asked Astrid grinning, as she went to get up; but Hiccup shook his head.

"Actually I want to give you, your present first if that's ok?" Hiccup said enthusiastically, as he got up and went over to his desk, rummaging around in one of the drawers, before pulling out a small object, and hiding it behind his back nervously, a little unsure on how to precede.

"Um, close your eyes, I don't want you to see the present just yet" said Hiccup nervously, as he tried to keep the present hidden, as he approached Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes in amusement at Hiccup's nervousness. "Hiccup, you're going to give me the present anyway, why hide it?" asked Astrid with a low chuckle.

Hiccup smiled at her. "I want it to be special when you see it. Can you just close your eyes? You'll see it in a minute I promise" said Hiccup pleadingly, and Astrid sighed, but did what she was asked. As she did, she heard Hiccup approach her slowly, and then felt Hiccup's hands brush against her neck as he clipped the object up. Astrid could tell it was a necklace, which was cold, and metal, as it came to rest on her chest, before Hiccup gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and moved his hands down to her shoulders.

"Alright, you can open your eyes" said Hiccup gently.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at the present around her neck, and gasped slightly. It was a beautiful oval shaped metal locket, engraved with both pictures, and writing. Engraved in the centre of the locket, there was a sword and an axe crossed, representing Hiccup and Astrid. Below this, were two pieces of dragon scale, from Toothless and Stormfly, under the respective weapon, which, of course represented the dragons in their lives. The locket could obviously open up too, but it was the writing around the edge of the locket, that had Astrid suddenly bring a hand to her mouth in shock, as she tried to hold back a sob, and Hiccup smiled, expecting this reaction.

The writing around the locket read 'Min sanne elsker', meaning 'my true love' in traditional language. This expression was hardly ever used on Berk, and when it was, held great meaning for the couple saying it to each other. Telling someone that they were your 'sanne elsker', was the most ultimate symbol of love and devotion, and even Hiccup and Astrid had only used it twice in their lives. The first was when Hiccup proposed, and the other, in the vows, at their wedding. Hearing, or in this case, reading it, in everyday life, was special, which was why, it meant so much to Astrid.

"Oh Hiccup" Astrid choked out tearfully. "It's beautiful, but why did you make it?"

Hiccup smiled lovingly at her, and held her hands in his gently. "Do you remember the present I went to make you, the day I first took care of Siri?" asked Hiccup gently, and Astrid looked at Hiccup in astonishment.

"I thought you were joking about that! So you went to the forge and made this? But, why?" asked Astrid quietly, and Hiccup shrugged, giving her a small smile.

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to both of us. You carried Siri for 9 months, were in labour with her for 12 hours, and then coped with her screaming when I left the house, without help for almost a month. I made this, because I love you, and you deserved it" said Hiccup, a hint of emotion in his voice.

Astrid looked at the locket, and then looked up into her husband's eyes, unable to say anything. The locket was beautiful, and the most amazing present she had ever received from Hiccup, she thought, but found herself utterly speechless to say this. The next instant she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, knocking the air out of him, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes in happiness.

"I love you too" Astrid mumbled into his shoulder, and Hiccup chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tighter in response; then kissed the top of her head.

"Well milady, I believe I have made you speechless" said Hiccup chuckling, and Astrid laughed into his chest, and looked up at Hiccup, with a watery smile.

"Whose fault is that? Hiccup, this locket is beautiful, thank you so much. I will never take this off" said Astrid emotionally, as she held the locket to her heart. Hiccup smiled back at her happily, before cupping her cheek, and pulling her to his lips in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. Astrid's eyelids fluttered closed, as she melted into Hiccup's embrace, kissing him back with every bit as much passion as he was. Hiccup's hand went up to cup her cheek, as he deepened the kiss even further, and Astrid just responded, by covering the hand on her face with hers.

They didn't know how long they kept it up, but after a few minutes, both of them began to get breathless, and they half heartedly, broke away from the kiss, smiling at each other contentedly. Hiccup gently wiped a stray tear off Astrid's cheek that she didn't even realise she'd shed, causing her to blush, but smile at her husband.

Hiccup then took the locket in his hands. "It opens as well" said Hiccup gently, as he showed Astrid the latch on the locket, and he opened it up to reveal a small strand of Siri's blonde hair inside, making Astrid laugh quietly.

"Trust you to think of a way to keep Siri with me at all times, as well as you, this locket is amazing" said Astrid grinning, who was in awe of the little trinket, as she closed it again.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair again. "I was going to give it to you the night Siri was sick last month as I'd finished it that day, but I decided to wait until Snoggletog; I hope I was right?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "It was perfect timing Hiccup. I don't think I would have appreciated it as much, after I'd been thrown up on, that night" said Astrid giggling, making Hiccup laugh as well.

Hiccup and Astrid then heard a little gurgle coming from Siri's cot, and they grinned at each other, at the knowledge that their baby girl had finally woken up.

"Looks like somebody's finally awake, want me to get her?" asked Astrid eagerly, as she moved to get up, before they also heard a low coo in the corner of the room, announcing the fact that Toothless, was also awake.

"Well that was convenient" said Hiccup dryly, and Astrid laughed, as she stood up and went over to the cradle, while Hiccup got up, and went over to Toothless.

"Morning bud; happy Snoggletog. I'll get you your extra bucket of fish when we go downstairs alright?" said Hiccup grinning as he scratched Toothless's chin. Toothless then gave his rider a low coo in understanding, nuzzling up to him, and coming over to the bed, to watch the two parents give their baby girl her first Snoggletog gift.

Astrid looked into the cradle with a smile, where Siri was fully awake and gurgling happily away. "Well good morning sweetie, you look very happy this morning. Are we ready for our Snoggletog present?" Astrid asked her daughter with a smile, as she gently picked up the gurgling baby girl, and brought her over to the bed, where Hiccup beamed at his daughter, as she was placed on the bed.

'Well someone looks very giggly this morning, happy Snoggletog, my little warrior" said Hiccup, with an excited tone in his voice, as he kissed his daughter's forehead and Astrid smiled, and sat beside them on the bed.

"Ever since she learnt she could giggle, she hasn't stopped" said Astrid proudly, as she tickled her daughter's belly, making her giggle a little more.

"Do you think we should give her, her present now?" asked Hiccup eagerly, as he tickled his giggling daughter. Astrid smiled, and reached over to the desk beside the bed, picking up their little girls gift, and Hiccup smiled even wider, as he saw it.

It was Hiccup's old dragon doll that his mother had made for him. Hiccup had been completely stuck, as to what to give his little girl for her first Snoggletog, and had finally decided to pass the toy down to his daughter. The toy was special to him, and he hoped that one day, it would special to her too.

"I just hope she doesn't react the same way I did with it" said Hiccup worriedly, and Astrid snorted, giving her husband a cheeky grin.

"I doubt it; she's been around Toothless and Stormfly since the day she was born. If she is, she takes after you" said Astrid giggling, and Hiccup chuckled in agreement.

He then took his stuffed dragon from Astrid's outreached hands, and lowered it into Siri's vision. "Who's afraid of the big, bad dragon?" Hiccup said jokingly; which Astrid rolled her eyes at. "Obviously not her", Astrid said as she watched Siri over her husband's shoulder, as Siri started to gurgle and reached out excitedly with both arms towards the stuffed dragon, taking it in her hands happily.

"Do you like your present, my little dragon trainer? Daddy picks good ones doesn't he?" said Astrid warmly as she looked at Hiccup, with a loving smile on her face, and Hiccup smiled at her back, and kissed her forehead gently, before Astrid suddenly got up.

"Speaking of presents, I better give you yours!" exclaimed Astrid quickly, as she got up and went over to the desk, taking out a present and handing it to Hiccup.

"I can't beat yours, but I hope you like it. I gave Gobber the design, and he made it" said Astrid nervously, as Hiccup looked at the object in his hands.

It was a beautifully ornate dagger; the hilt was of dark oak, carved into the likeness of a dragon, with dark leather wrappings mimicking the scales of a dragon. The blade was pristine, pale steel with a sharp edge on the outside and a darker flat on the inner, which bore Hiccup's name in script.

"Astrid, this is amazing! The detail on this is incredible. You did a great job on the design, don't sell yourself short!" exclaimed Hiccup in amazement, as he looked the dagger over, before giving Astrid a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought since you lost your other a while back, that you needed a new one. I wanted it to be special, so I spent ages on the design, and then Gobber took even longer to make it!" said Astrid in disbelief, making Hiccup laugh.

"That's Gobber for you, but he does a good job when he puts his mind to it" said Hiccup.

"Speaking of Gobber, he and your father will be waiting for us at his place, for lunch, we better get a move on. Remember we're having lunch there, and dinner at my parents house" said Astrid as she looked out of the window, noting the suns position.

Hiccup groaned in irritation, but got up off the bed, being careful not to bump Siri, who was still gurgling happily away, with the dragon doll, while Astrid got changed.

"We'll give Toothless his extra bucket of fish before we leave too" said Astrid as she grinned at the dragon, who perked excitedly at those words, making the duo laugh.

"We didn't forget you bud, don't worry" said Hiccup grinning, as he gave the Night Fury a pet on his head, then he suddenly winced as Astrid's fist came into contact with his arm.

"Ow, Astrid, what was that for!?" exclaimed Hiccup in annoyance, as he rubbed at the sore spot, and she grinned playfully.

"That's for making me cry!" said Astrid teasingly, and Hiccup grinned, knowing what was coming, and Astrid leant in, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. "And that's for giving me, the most beautiful Snoggletog gift I could ever have asked for. Thank you" said Astrid happily.

"You're welcome, now come on, we had better get going" said Hiccup softly, as he went over to Siri, and picked her up, still holding onto her new favourite toy, and he and Astrid went downstairs. They gave Toothless his extra bucket of fish, before they left for Stoick's house.

As the couple walked through the village that day, people stopped them and looked at Astrid's new locket. This present surprised many of the villagers. Nobody had ever used the traditional expression like this before, and Astrid felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Some of the villagers, in particular, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, laughed at it, and said Hiccup was the world's biggest suck up, while others such as Fishlegs, and even Stoick, thought it was one of the best gifts a man could give to his wife.

Astrid thought it was the best Snoggletog gift she had ever received, and it was for that reason, that from that day on, she _never_ took it off.

* * *

_Ok, I know that ending was bad, but I hope it didn't ruin the rest of the chapter! Although I'm a little iffy about the whole second half of the chapter, I hope I'm wrong :/ I loved the gifts I had them all give to each other, and I had a blast writing it. If anyone seemed OOC, I also apologise. _

_For anyone who wants to know, '_Min sanne elsker'_ actually does mean 'my true love' in Norwegian. Since most of the characters children's names are Norwegian, I decided to use this language for their 'traditional language'. I thought it was a beautiful saying when I discovered it :) _

_Remember please review! No flames will be tolerated though, but constructive criticism is accepted, as long as its kind. _

_The next chapter will focus on the other characters, and where they are at this point of the story, and I think you'll be quite surprised where a few are at! Until then, thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: New Lives

_Wow, 8 favs and 11 follows for this story in 2 chapters, thanks guys, that means a lot! _

_As stated in the previous chapter, this chapter is all about the other characters and where they are at in this point of the story. Well, mainly Snotlout, but you'll still know about the other characters of course. If anyone seems OOC I apologise, as I'm not as strong with the other characters as I am with Hiccup and Astrid._

_Also, thankyou for the question asked by Oro Rosa in the reviews. I didn't think it was necessary to finish off the chapter, so no I won't be, I'm sorry :) Your question though did help me to fine tune my idea for the next chapter, and for that I thank you! So, you may not have seen Hiccup and Astrid interact with their families in the last chapter, but you will in the next, just for a different event! :) I hope that's a good compromise._

* * *

Chapter 3: New Lives

* * *

Snotlout Jorgenson had never been as petrified in his entire life as he was at this moment. Standing outside the front door of his house, he cringed as he heard his wife screaming from the bedroom at the top level. She had been in labour for over 14 hours, with no end in sight, and Snotlout had never felt so useless in his entire life. As the young man stood there, he wondered how his life had changed so quickly in the space of the past year. Oh yeah; he'd been forced into an arranged marriage.

Just over a year before, Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones in their little group that were happily married; Fishlegs and Ruffnut had been going out for 2 years, while Snotlout and Tuffnut were contentedly lapping up the bachelor life. Until Snotlout's parents got involved that is.

At the beginning of the previous year, Snotlout had turned 22; and with Astrid happily married to Hiccup, and Ruffnut dating Fishlegs, Spitelout and Thera, Snotlout's father and mother, had realised that he had lost all chances with the two girls his age. It was in this realisation that they had decided, against Snotlout's wishes, to play matchmaker themselves, much to Snotlout's displeasure.

The result in this arrangement was a young Viking woman, 4 years Snotlout's junior, by the name of Anna. At 18 years old, Anna was a very quiet and shy young woman, with long wavy blonde hair, mud brown eyes, and with a skinny build, similar to that of Astrid's. Neither party was happy with this arrangement, nor were they happy with having their parents decide their lives. They both made it quite clear to each other too, that they were not happy with this arrangement, but they both agreed to try to make it work.

Their first meeting hadn't been smooth sailing though. The day that Snotlout and Anna first met, he made a crucial mistake: he upset his wife-to-be. He thought that he could walk into the house and all over Anna like he did with anyone else; he was Snotlout Jorgenson after all! Anna did not like this. The young woman may have been quiet and shy in nature, but she wasn't going to tolerate this behaviour! Anna had given Snotlout a piece of her mind, and told him _exactly_ what she thought of his behaviour, and of him, in such a way that Snotlout was in awe of her, yet scared. He quickly realised this marriage wasn't going to be as dull as he imagined it would be.

After this meeting, the two had tried to get along as best as they could. If they were going to be married, they had to at least be able to tolerate one another. After the incident at their first meeting though, both of them gradually learnt what not to do while trying to get to know each other. Anna still wasn't impressed on Snotlout's attitude, and Snotlout wasn't big on being told off, but they tried their best to make it work. They spent hours together, getting to know each other, and getting to know each other's dragons, family, and friends. By the time the wedding came around, both had a fondness neither could explain towards one another, and their relationship gradually improved.

The pair were married, 3 months after their first meeting, and quickly settled into married life. Both Hookfang, and Anna's Nadder, Freya, got along quite well with both each other and their riders other half. Living in the same house brought the pair closer, and that fondness turned into a mutual love. Anna still didn't like Snotlout's arrogance, but she never let him get away with it, and she always spoke her mind, despite her shyness. Just when their relationship was finally sorted though, Anna discovered she was pregnant.

The couple had only been married for 3 months by this time, and were quite surprised. They hadn't planned on having a child so early, and were quite anxious on the new development. It was lucky for Anna, that Astrid had been pregnant with Siri at this time, and her and Hiccup, were always on hand to quell the couples fears, even after Siri was born 5 months before. Now, only 11 months into their nuptials, Anna had gone into labour at around 7pm the previous night. 14 hours later, the young woman was still in labour, with no end in sight, making Snotlout more anxious than he'd ever been in his life.

Snotlout was snapped out of his thoughts when Fishlegs' voice came to his attention.

"Hey Snotlout, why aren't you inside? Isn't Anna still in labour?" said Fishlegs anxiously, as he came over to the soon-to-be father with Ruffnut, who had married Fishlegs 4 months earlier.

Snotlout sighed and leant back onto the wall of the house. "It's been 14 hours and she's no closer than she was a few hours ago. She keeps screaming at me when I'm in there, and it's uncomfortable; I had to leave" said Snotlout, a little pale in the face.

"She's having a baby, of course she'd be screaming" said Fishlegs calmly, and Ruffnut shuddered as she heard Anna give out the worst scream yet, and Snotlout moaned anxiously hearing it.

"How long is this going to go on for?! It's been over 14 hours, and I can't stand hearing her scream much longer" said Snotlout in frustration, as Hiccup and Astrid arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Hiccup in confusion, as he and Astrid joined them, with a 5 month old Siri in Hiccup's arms. Snotlout frowned, and then remembered that Hiccup and Astrid were at home when Anna had gone into labour the previous night; of course they didn't know.

"Anna went into labour last night, and she's still going" said Snotlout quietly, and Anna's sudden scream confirmed this, making Snotlout cringe once again.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout in amazement. "If Anna's in labour, why in the name of Thor, aren't you inside with her?!" exclaimed Hiccup angrily, and Astrid gave Snotlout an irate look.

"She doesn't want me in there! I tried staying with her, but she just screams at me, and there's nothing else I can for her that the midwife isn't already doing!" exclaimed Snotlout in frustration.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout in disbelief, as did the others, including Tuffnut, who even knew that this was the wrong way to approach this situation.

"Snotlout, Anna's in the worst pain she'll ever be in her whole life! Of course she'll scream at you! Do you think Hiccup got away with _not _being yelled at when I had Siri?" said Astrid, and Hiccup snorted at the memory.

"I got yelled, sworn and glared at for hours. Not to mention I was threatened to be mutilated in certain areas, as well as being screamed at to leave her alone, yet I stayed. How could I not when Astrid was in that much pain? Even if she did almost break my hand!" said Hiccup in exasperation.

"Anna would be more likely to _actually_ mutilate me, never mind threaten! You have seen her angry haven't you?" said Snotlout nervously, and Astrid groaned in annoyance.

"She might if you don't get back in there! You're supposed to be her husband, now act like it!" exclaimed Astrid angrily, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut both sniggered at the thought of Anna being angry enough to do what Snotlout said.

"She won't do anything Snotlout, just get back in there. No matter what she says, she'll want you there to just be with her. I'd stay if it was Ruff, no matter what she said" said Fishlegs, as he looked at his wife and smiled at her. Ruffnut smiled back, but groaned.

"Keep me out of this; you won't have to do that for a long time. I'm not having kids for awhile yet!" said Ruffnut quickly, and Fishlegs laughed; he knew that already. They had discussed it often enough.

"I know Ruff, I know, I'm just saying" said Fishlegs chuckling at his wife, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush a little.

Everyone winced as another scream came from the house, and Hiccup gave Snotlout a pleading look.

"Snotlout, go back upstairs, let her almost break your hand, or threaten to kill you, just be there!" Hiccup said, in desperation, as he pleaded with his friend to finally join his wife.

Snotlout opened his mouth to respond, but not before the angry voice of his exhausted wife was suddenly heard from the upstairs room.

"SNOTLOUT, BY THE LOVE OF THOR, GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE ALREADY! I AM NOT DOING THIS WITHOUT YOU!" Anna screamed from upstairs, and Snotlout blanched and raced back inside to join his wife at last, not able to stay downstairs away from her any longer, despite her earlier screams at him; causing the rest of the group to burst into fits of laughter as Snotlout took off.

"Well that worked better than anything I could have said" said Astrid, with a sympathetic laugh at the young man.

"Thank Thor I'm a bachelor, I don't want to go through all this. Or do I?" said Tuffnut thoughtfully, making everyone roll their eyes.

"I hope for Anna's sake, this baby comes soon. It's been 14 hours already, and I don't think she or Snotlout will be able to handle much more" said Hiccup nervously as he and the others decided to sit down, to wait for news.

Hiccup and the others weren't the only ones hoping this. Inside the house, Snotlout came bursting into the room, and rushed over to his wife, who was fairly flushed in the face, and looking completely weary, yet determined. When she saw Snotlout back in the room, she gave him a wide smile, and looked totally relieved to have her husband back beside her, and Snotlout was relieved she wasn't yelling at him, and he smiled back at her.

"How's it going? Are we any closer?" asked Snotlout anxiously as he looked at the midwife, Petrine, and Anna's mother, Sigrid. Petrine smiled at the anxious man, and nodded.

"Almost there lad, I promise. It's about to get a whole lot worse though" said Petrine calmly, making Snotlout groan, but he held his wife's hand and she gave him a pleading look.

"You're not leaving again. I'm not doing this without you" said Anna in a pleading tone, and Snotlout held her hand tightly, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise. Besides, even if I did, either you'd kill me, or Hiccup would. You should have seen him just then" said Snotlout shuddering, and Anna managed a laugh, before she suddenly grimaced in pain again, and squeezed Snotlout's hand so tight, it went purple, making him wince.

"Oh, something tells me if it's almost time, let's get ready" said Petrine quickly as she started to prepare and Anna looked at Snotlout with wide eyes, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"You've done it this long, all while screaming at me, let's get it over with then" Snotlout said, all of a sudden calm, and Anna took a deep breath and nodded, as she began the final stages.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour after Snotlout had raced back inside to be with his wife, that Hiccup and the others finally heard the cries of a baby, and they all looked at each other excitedly.

"Snotlout and Anna are finally parents" Hiccup grinned, and the others all sighed in relief. That had been a long wait, for all of them, as well as, Snotlout and Anna. 15 hours all up.

"What do you think it is, boy or girl?" asked Fishlegs brightly.

Astrid snorted. "This is Snotlout we're talking about; he'll have wanted a boy. If it's a girl, his 'manly' image will be tarnished" said Astrid sarcastically.

"I don't know why he thinks like that, there's nothing wrong with having a little girl. Women are just as strong as men ... they still hit hard enough that's for sure" said Hiccup as he warily glanced at Astrid, who gave a short laugh.

"I don't get it either. When Ruff and I have kids, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. You're blessed either way" said Fishlegs shrugging.

Before anyone could respond to that, they heard the front door of the house suddenly bang open, and they saw an elated looking Snotlout, racing out the door, with a wide grin on his face.

"It's a boy! Anna and I have a son!" Snotlout yelled in excitement.

"That ought to make him happy" muttered Astrid to Hiccup, who grinned at her, then turned to Snotlout and beamed joyfully at him.

"Congratulations Snotlout, to both of you. How's Anna?" Hiccup asked, and Snotlout grinned at his friend, overjoyed.

"She's fine, thank the gods. She's exhausted, but she and the baby are alright. Anna wants you all to come up and see him" said Snotlout proudly.

"Is she sure? She just had a baby, does she really want us in there?" asked Astrid worriedly.

""I asked that, but she insisted on you seeing him. I'm not going to argue with her after all that, that's for sure" said Snotlout chuckling contentedly. Astrid shrugged, and her and the others followed Snotlout into the house and up to the bedroom, where Petrine had just finished cleaning up after the birth.

When Snotlout walked in, Anna looked up from the baby in her arms, and she gave a small smile to the others, before blushing, as Snotlout went over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Anna, how are you feeling?" asked Hiccup gently as he and the others went over to her, and she smiled with a weary look on her face.

"Exhausted after 15 hours of that, but I'm ok. It was worth it though. He looks like Snotlout don't you think?" said Anna proudly as she moved a bit of the blanket to show the baby boy to everyone.

"Wow, look at all his hair! Are you sure that's a newborn!?" exclaimed Ruffnut in amazement, making everyone burst into fits of laughter. She was right though; the baby boy did indeed have a lot of hair, with a great mop of dark brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

"He's so...squishy looking" said Tuffnut stupidly, earning him a glare from the new father.

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about!" said Snotlout in annoyance, and Tuffnut grinned sheepishly, and quickly shut up.

"Congratulations Anna, Snotlout, he's amazing. Have you named him yet?" asked Astrid, ignoring the previous comment, and beaming at the proud parents.

Snotlout laughed. "I wanted to name him, but Anna wouldn't let me" said Snotlout, and Anna gave him an incredulous look.

"You wanted to name him Snotlout Junior, of course I said no! I love you, but that's not happening" said Anna giggling; making everyone laugh at Snotlout's reddening face.

"Thanks Anna, I feel the love" said Snotlout dryly, but he smiled at her, and she beamed lovingly back at him.

"So, what did you name him?" asked Fishlegs curiously, and Anna and Snotlout looked at everyone with very proud smiles.

"Lennart. Our son's name is Lennart Snotlout Jorgenson" said Anna proudly.

* * *

_For anyone who wants to know, Lennart is a Nordic name meaning 'Lion Strong' :) Also, Anna is pronounced the same way as Anna in Frozen, to follow with the Nordic/Norwegian names I use in this fanfic. Anna is sort of based on me in the fact that I am quite a shy person, yet I'm not around people I know quite well! :p_

_In the next chapter, I will get the ball moving, and age Siri up to 1 year old. Then the next few will focus on her at 2 and 3. The thing is, I'm stuck for a story for when she is these ages. I am an only child, and do not have any children of my own, so I'm not sure how a child that age acts, for an idea. If anyone can help me out here it would be a great help! I will credit you for the idea if I use it I promise :) I have storylines planned from 4 onwards, just not these ages. _

_Don't forget to review! Remember again, no flames are tolerated, but constructive criticism is fine, as long as its kind._


	4. Chapter 4: First Birthday

_I just want to thank everyone in the reviews who gave me suggestions on how a 2 and 3 year acts in the last chapter. Thanks to them I have figured out how to write the next two chapters, so thank you! :)You were a great help!_

_Alright, I'm going to come out and say that I don't believe this is my best work this chapter :/ It took me over a week to get this written, and I'm a little worried it might be too boring. It's cute and all, but I think I dragged it a bit too much. I wanted to have a chapter with the whole family, including Stoick, Gobber and Astrid's parents, but I'm not sure if it's alright. If you all like it, great! :) If not, I'm so sorry, and I'll work even harder on the next chapter. I hope it's alright though._

* * *

Chapter 4: First Birthday

* * *

The morning of Siri's first birthday was a slow start. The weather was miserable, with pouring rain and winds so cold, you felt as if your face would instantly freeze. When morning broke, it was as dark as night, and impossible to tell the time of day; so you could forgive the family for being late in getting up. It was Astrid who awoke first, and upon realising it was morning, scrambled to get out of bed. Beside her, Hiccup wasn't budging at all, even at her sudden movement.

"Hiccup, get up. It's late, and Siri's birthday starts soon!" exclaimed Astrid in a panic, as she hastily changed into her regular outfit.

Hiccup mumbled, but didn't make a move to get out of bed. Astrid wondered if he had even heard what she had said, and she sighed, and picked up her pillow next to him, before hitting him hard in the face with it.

"Wh... what? What did you do that for Astrid!?" exclaimed Hiccup, as he was startled awake by the sudden blow to the head.

"You have to get up. Everyone is going to be here for Siri's birthday soon" said Astrid quickly as she put the pillow back down, satisfied Hiccup was finally listening.

Hiccup groaned and buried his head in the pillows. "Why is everyone coming so early?" whined Hiccup wearily, and Astrid shook her head laughing.

"Well, if somebody wasn't out past midnight flying, you wouldn't be feeling so tired now would you?" said Astrid grinning, and Hiccup groaned again.

"Don't rub it in Astrid" Hiccup mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep again, and Astrid sighed. This was going nowhere; she had to think of some other way to get him up.

Hiccup heard Astrid's footsteps leave the room, and thought she'd given up trying to get him up, and began to drift back off again. Just as he started to drift off again though, he felt something on his stomach, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of his baby girl, giving him a little grin, sitting on his stomach, and Astrid next to him, wearing an identical grin to their daughter's.

"Going to get up now? You wouldn't say no to that face would you?" asked Astrid mischievously.

Hiccup sighed, and then chuckled at the sight of his daughters smiling face, before sitting up, and taking Siri in his arms.

"Alright sweetie, you win. Daddy's getting up. The weather might be out to ruin the day", said Hiccup glancing out the window, "but I'm not going to. No matter how tired I am. Astrid, remind me to never let Toothless persuade me to go flying that late with a birthday the next day ever again" said Hiccup, as he yawned loudly.

Astrid snorted. "You should have known that in the first place. Now, hurry up and get dressed, or you'll still be in your bed clothes when my parents and your dad gets here" said Astrid as she threw Hiccup's clothes at his head.

"I'm getting up, don't worry. While you're at it though, why don't you wake Toothless up? He's not budging" Hiccup chuckled as he passed Siri to Astrid and he got up to get changed.

"Leave that to me" said Astrid, with a wolfish grin on her face, and she took Siri over to the dozing Night Fury and placed her next to him. Siri wobbled a little as she used Toothless to stand up, and she pulled on his ears.

"Toofas, up, up" said Siri with a giggle, as she pulled on Toothless's ears more, and he awoke, startled, before noticing the toddler, and giving Hiccup and Astrid an annoyed look, making them burst out in fits of laughter.

"Nothing like a wakeup call from a 1 year old to start the day" Hiccup quipped, as Toothless yawned and begrudgingly stood up from his rock bed, all the while Siri remained clinging onto his leg, still standing wobbly on her feet.

"Hiccup, she's trying again, look" said Astrid excitedly as she bent down near Siri, and Hiccup joined her. Siri looked at her parents, and then took a shaky step forward; before falling on her bottom.

Hiccup beamed at his little girl. "Well, she's determined; I'll give her that. Good job sweetie" said Hiccup proudly as he picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek, and so did Astrid.

"She's standing better every day. I think she'll be able to take more than one step before long" said Astrid excitedly, before they heard an urgent knock at the door downstairs.

"Think we should let them in before they drown?" said Astrid grinning, and Hiccup laughed, and rushed downstairs to open the door.

Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid's parents, Ansfrida and Amund, quickly rushed inside as soon as the door was opened, soaked to the bone, shivering and windblown. The weather outside the door was as bad as they thought. It was dark, pouring with rain and the wind was so strong, that Hiccup had trouble closing the door again for a moment. Not a very nice day for a birthday party.

"Trust the weather to ruin the day" Hiccup said dryly, as he finally managed to close the door again.

"We'll manage son, Siri won't remember it anyway. The weather won't ruin her birthday" said Stoick reassuringly as he clapped Hiccup on the back, making him wince.

"No, but it almost made us late for it" said Astrid as she came down the stairs with Siri in her arms, with Toothless following close behind her, still looking half asleep.

"Late start dear?" said Ansfrida chuckling as she noted the Night Fury's sleepy look, as well as her son in laws.

"No thanks to the weather. At least _I_ got up when I realised how late it was" said Astrid, shooting her yawning husband an accusatory look.

Gobber laughed. "So, that _was_ Hiccup I saw flying late last night? Don't you think that was a bad idea the night before your daughter's birthday, lad?" said Gobber with a grin at the young man.

Hiccup groaned. "Don't rub it in Gobber" Hiccup said, as everyone just shook their heads at it, trying not to laugh. The young man would never learn.

"Hiccup, do you want to give Siri her present now, or have everyone give there's first?" asked Astrid suddenly.

Before Hiccup could answer, Amund answered that question for him.

"You two go right ahead, I think your mother wants to give hers last, anyway" said Amund with a chuckle, and Astrid nodded at her father.

"Alright then, Hiccup, have you got her present?" said Astrid, and Hiccup nodded, and pulled something out of his pocket. He had been hiding it there so Siri wouldn't find it accidently after he'd finished making it for her a few days before.

"Happy birthday sweetie" said Hiccup proudly as he presented Siri with his and Astrid's gift: a small, shining silver bracelet. Engraved on it, in fine work, were Siri's name and date of birth, as well as an intricately designed image of Toothless, darkened by ash to more match the dragon's scale-tone. Hiccup had spent many days getting the fine details right on his daughter's name and his faithful Night Fury's image, perfecting it; he'd wanted it absolutely perfect for his little girl.

"Hiccup, that's beautiful. How long did it take for you to make that?" said Ansfrida in awe, as she watched as Hiccup placed the bracelet onto Siri's wrist, and Siri gave her father a joyful grin at the present.

"He spent days on it, mum. Everything had to be perfect, so every time something went wrong, he'd spend hours fixing it back up" said Astrid, her face glowing with pride for her husband, and Hiccup smiled at her affectionately, as Hiccup adjusted the bracelet on Siri's wrist, and he showed everyone the device on the bracelet.

"See this? It helps adjust the bracelet, so when Siri gets older, and it begins to get tight, she just needs to let it out, and she can keep wearing it. This way, she doesn't have to stop wearing it just because she outgrew it" said Hiccup, satisfied with his achievement.

"Well son I think you outdid yourself on this one. I've never known anyone to spend so much time and effort on a present like you do, with this, and Astrid's locket too" said Stoick with a chuckle, and at the mention of her locket, Astrid smiled and put her hand on it. She still never took it off.

"I don't know about that Stoick, I think Ansfrida could beat Hiccup in that this time. I've never seen her so determined in getting a present done in my life. She spent weeks on it!" exclaimed Amund, in disbelief, and Astrid looked at her mother in surprise.

"Is that the reason I've barely seen you lately mum? You were working on Siri's present? What in Odin's name have you been working on?" said Astrid in admiration of her mother's persistence.

Ansfrida beamed proudly, and she picked up a large object from a bag on the floor, before presenting it to Hiccup. Hiccup glanced down at the object and saw it was a bundled up blanket which was misleading in size - the weight Hiccup felt, despite its size, was considerable.

"You made this Ansfrida? How much work did you put into this?" said Hiccup in astonishment, as Astrid unrolled it and gasped. It was large, beautifully woven quilt, with Siri's name, and multiple species of dragons embroidered onto the squares which made up the blanket. It was quite large, and Hiccup and Astrid could both see how much time and effort Ansfrida had put into this over the weeks. It was an amazing piece of handiwork.

"Mum, this is amazing; you must have spent so much time on it. It's beautiful!" said Astrid, beaming widely at her mother, who beamed back at her daughter, with a look of pride etched onto her face.

"I made you one similar when you were Siri's age, and I thought Siri deserved one just as special. This way she can sit on the floor and play comfortably, and it can be used at night as well when it's cold" said Ansfrida with a smile.

Astrid smiled back. "Well its amazing mum, thank you, it's very special, and Siri is a very lucky little girl" said Astrid as she went over and embraced her mother, who looked quite proud of herself, especially when Hiccup gave his mother in law a gentle hug also.

"It's amazing Ansfrida, it really is. Siri has been spoiled today that's for sure" said Hiccup contentedly, as he held up the blanket for his little girl to see, and she gave a wide grin, and pointed to the embroidery of the Night Fury on the blanket.

"Toofas!" exclaimed Siri in excitement, making everyone laugh.

"Typical she only notices the Night Fury" said Gobber with a toothy grin, and Hiccup chuckled and kissed his daughters forehead.

"That's right sweetie, Toothless is on here, along with the other dragons, see?" said Hiccup as he pointed out the other dragons and Siri happily giggled at the blanket, making Astrid beam proudly at her daughter.

"At least I chose the right present. Your father wanted to give her, her first toy weapon" said Ansfrida, with an uncertain look at her husband, who grinned and shrugged at his wife.

"Astrid started playing with axes, not much older than her" said Amund, and Ansfrida chuckled.

"Actually she got into _your_ axe collection, and to keep her happy, Gobber made her a toy one to stop her injuring herself" said Ansfrida, and Hiccup snorted at that.

"I could imagine it too" said Hiccup with a grin at his wife, and Astrid rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, before turning back to her father.

"I think she's too young for a weapon of any sorts dad, toy or not, no offense. Maybe when she's older" said Astrid and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"If she's anything like me, she could injure herself just on a toy anyway" said Hiccup, as he cringed at the thought, and Stoick chuckled.

"You did injure yourself with any toy weapon Gobber made you, so you have a point there Hiccup" said Stoick with a grin at his son, who groaned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad" said Hiccup dryly, and Astrid giggled at the thought of Hiccup injuring himself on a _toy_ weapon.

"Well I'm glad I had an inkling that a toy weapon wouldn't go down well with the both of you. That's why I got Siri this from Trader Johan. I hope she likes it anyway, I have no clue about little girl's interests" said Stoick nervously as he took a present out of his pocket and held it up to Siri, who's eyes lit up when she saw it.

Stoick had gotten the little girl a hand stitched doll clothed in amour; a doll sized breastplate and helmet had been tied to the body somehow, that you might see any person on Berk wearing.

"This is from both me and Gobber. I hope she likes it" said Stoick as Siri took the doll happily, and Astrid grinned at how happy Siri was.

"I think it's safe to say she likes it dad, thank you. She'll probably play with it all day now" said Hiccup grinning at his father, and Gobber, and Stoick looked relieved to have gotten his only granddaughter the right present.

"She's been fairly spoiled that's for sure. It makes up for the weather ruining the day anyway" said Astrid, as she placed Siri on the floor next to Toothless, upon her new blanket from Ansfrida, with her new doll, and Siri eagerly began playing, not even aware of the adults around her.

"Like I said, she won't even remember today. She'll probably play all day now, and everything else will be forgotten" said Amund as he watched Siri happily play with both her Viking and Dragon dolls on the floor; Toothless protectively watching over her.

"Weather still could have been nicer though. It would have been better to be outside for awhile at least" said Hiccup with a sigh, and Astrid gave him a sympathetic smile, and kissed his cheek gently, and he smiled at her tenderly, before he suddenly heard Toothless give an urgent warble from behind him, and he quickly turned around.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup began, before noticing the dragon was looking intensely at Siri, who was standing by herself, unsupported, and looking quite pleased with herself. Toothless was standing by her, making sure the toddler didn't fall, or need help.

"Everyone, look, she's trying again! I think she might do it this time, too!" Hiccup exclaimed in excitement, as everyone looked around in anticipation, and Hiccup and Astrid bent down near the girl, both of them with their arms out, in the hope she managed to walk a little further than usual.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it" Astrid said gently, and Siri looked at her mum, and then took one little step forward, and then wobbled. Sensing that a fall was imminent, Toothless quickly went behind the little girl and steadied her. Thanks to Toothless, Siri then took another step, and Toothless remained behind the girl to help her out if she needed it.

"Thanks, bud" Hiccup smiled gratefully at his friend who was loyally staying behind Siri as she continued her mission of walking for the first time.

Siri wobbled again, and fell back against Toothless, before she was lifted up again, and Toothless gave her a little coo of encouragement. Siri giggled, and then took another step forward with more confidence.

"She's doing it! Come on Siri, you can do it!" said Ansfrida in excitement as she also bent down in front of the girl, who was growing more confident by the minute.

Hiccup beamed proudly at his daughter and he and Astrid kept encouraging her.

"Come on, Siri, walk to daddy, or mummy, you can do it! Toothless has you, you won't fall sweetie" said Hiccup softly, and Siri looked at her daddy and stepped again.

"Come on, little warrior, you're doing it" said Stoick as he, Gobber and Amund now joined the others in supporting her.

Siri seemed to love all the attention she was getting, and she beamed wider than her parents had even seen her smile, and she suddenly took a few more steps, which led to more.

"Come on sweetheart, a few more steps, you can do it" said Hiccup with bated breath, and Siri stepped again, then fell into Astrid's waiting arms.

"She did it! She did it Hiccup, Siri's walking!" exclaimed Astrid in elation as she picked up Siri and hugged her tightly, and Hiccup beamed with pride, and kissed his little girl's forehead, before placing his arm around Astrid's shoulders.

'I knew you could do it sweetie!" said Hiccup happily, before turning his attention to Toothless and giving the Night Fury a wide smile. "Thanks bud. You were a big help, I'm grateful" said Hiccup, and Toothless gave a gummy smile at his friend, looking quite pleased with himself.

"You know what? I think someone planned this all along, to walk today. Did you see how much she loved the attention?" said Ansfrida with a chuckle, and Hiccup noticing the gleam in his daughter's eyes, gave a short laugh.

"I think so too. She's been trying to walk for weeks, and now she could today. You're a cheeky little thing aren't you? I don't know where you get that from" said Hiccup, as he gave his little girl a tickle and she laughed at him.

"Gee, I wonder" said Astrid, voice dripping with sarcasm; causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter. Hiccup frowned and looked at his wife with a bemused expression.

"What are you looking at me for? Hiccup asked innocently, and Astrid rolled her eyes, but kissed her husband's cheek lovingly.

"Yeah, it can't possibly be you she gets it from. You've never acted cheeky in your entire life" said Astrid mockingly, and Hiccup laughed.

"Alright I get it Astrid, don't rub it in; but hey, it got her walking didn't it? On her first birthday of all days, too" Hiccup said cheerfully, before he suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked worriedly, and Hiccup looked at his wife, aghast.

"Just think; if you hadn't gotten me up this morning, I would have missed all of this!"

* * *

_Well I don't think this chapter was brilliant, but I hope it was at least alright. I love writing family fluff and I think I at least had that. The next chapter Siri will be 2, and her personality will slowly begin to emerge, so hopefully that should be interesting._

_If you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! :) I seem to be getting a lot of favourites, but less reviews each chapter. I don't mind just getting favourites, but like many authors I like getting reviews as they motivate me to write better. Even if you just review to say something was good, or funny, or just great chapter would be good! _

_Remember once again that I don't accept flames in any shape or form. I know my writing is not always the best, so no one needs to tell me this. I'm slowly getting better though. Constructive criticism is accepted though, as long as it's kind and helpful. _

_Thanks again for reading! Everyone who reads this makes my day._


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrible Twos

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favoured my story in the last chapter, I seem to be getting a small following, and for that I'm completely grateful! I got 6 reviews last chapter which was the most for any chapter. Not a lot to some, but good enough for me :)_

_I hope this chapter is as good as my last. I know I always say that, but I suffer from anxiety and lack of confidence at times, so I never feel confident until after I post a new chapter. That's why I like it when people review, and tell me what they liked about a chapter. It boosts my confidence._

_We've moved forward quite a bit in this chapter. Siri is now 2½, and in the midst of the terrible twos stage. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Terrible Twos

* * *

"Dwagon, wanna dwagon!"

Astrid sighed in frustration. She had thought when her daughter had begun to talk that things would be so much easier; but combine talking with the terrible twos, and you get this perfect storm of pure annoyance. Most of the time, Siri being able to communicate with her parents _was _easy, as well as cute; unless that conversation involved dragons that is.

Ever since Siri had learnt how to say 'dragon', she began to pester her parents for one of her own. She had been around dragons since the day she was born, and because of this, the little girl believed she ought to be allowed one of her own. Even if she was only 2 years old, and had never even _ridden_ a dragon, let alone _own_ one.

Today was one such day. Hiccup had gone out early that morning to work at the forge, and had left Astrid alone with the toddler. The day had started out well enough, with Siri helping her mummy, and Stormfly outside with the housework, and playing with her favourite dragon doll. After awhile though, Siri had spotted another little girl playing with a terrible terror, and the storm began to brew. At first it started with Astrid hearing Siri mumbling about dragons but quickly progressed all the way to Siri's yelling, even making Stormfly wince. Nothing she did made Siri stop screaming, and a dragon of her own was out of the question; she was only 2, after all.

"Dwagon, wanna dwagon. WANNA DWAGON!" Siri screamed repeatedly and Astrid sighed again. This was getting out of hand, and her tantrum was growing; she had to put a stop to it.

"Siri, you can scream all you want, you're not getting a dragon. I mean it young lady" said Astrid firmly, and Siri pouted angrily.

"Me wanna a dwagon!" the toddler yelled, and Astrid frowned and stood firm in front of the 2 year old.

"Siri, stop it. This isn't going to get you a dragon. Do you want me to get daddy?" Astrid asked.

And what are you getting me for?" Astrid turned to see Hiccup and Toothless walk through the doorway, and she sighed in relief. Hiccup looked from his now-relieved wife, to his pouting daughter, and groaned.

"Not again. How long has it gone on for this time?" said Hiccup knowingly. Siri had these temper tantrums often enough to know one in progress.

"Longer than usual that's for sure. If I hear the word dragon one more time, I'm going to lose it. I don't know what's gotten into her today, but I need a break. Could you take her outside for awhile, and give her a distraction, please?" Astrid pleaded, as the toddler continued to repeat the word dragon.

Hiccup gave his weary wife a sympathetic smile, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sure thing Astrid, we'll go for a walk around the village for awhile. Give you a break" said Hiccup gently, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Hiccup. Just do me a favour, and try to stop her tantrum if you can. I usually can, but there's no stopping her today" said Astrid in desperation.

Hiccup snorted. "I make no promises there, but I'll try as best as I can" said Hiccup softly as he kissed her lightly on the lips, and then turned his attention to his still pouting little girl.

"Siri, do you want to come with me for a little while?" said Hiccup kindly, and Siri looked at her daddy with an uncertain look on her face.

"Toofas come too?" asked Siri and Hiccup gave a chuckle and smiled.

"Yes, Toothless can come. Come on then, we'll go for a walk" said Hiccup, and Siri got up and took a hold of Hiccup's hand as them, and Toothless went outside.

Hiccup led his daughter outside, holding her hand as best he could - even though he wasn't the biggest of Vikings, he still towered above Siri. They slowly made their way down the hill, Siri leading the way, bee lining for any sticks or rocks that were on the ground. Her temper tantrum seemed to have been forgotten momentarily.

"Well bud, it looks like I've got her back to herself" said Hiccup hopefully, and Toothless cooed cautiously. He'd seen the little girl get mad at the drop of a hat, and wasn't going to accept victory just yet.

For good reason too; because at that moment, Siri looked up from the sticks on the ground, and noticed the same little girl with her terrible terror. Hiccup noticed this at the same time as his daughter, and tensed, waiting for her temper to flare up again.

"Siri, come on, let's go to the forge. I think Uncle Gobber wants to show you something" said Hiccup hopefully, as he took hold of the little girls hand and tried to lead her away. Ordinarily this would work; but not this time, as Siri turned to face her father with a pout, and she pointed at the little girl.

"Daddy, wanna dwagon!" Siri exclaimed as she crossed her arms in a huff. Hiccup would have laughed if it were any other situation; as at that moment, Siri's resemblance to her mother was uncanny. Unfortunately though, Hiccup had to stop his daughter's tirade before it got any worse.

"Siri, the answer is still no. You're only 2, you're not getting a dragon" said Hiccup firmly, as he led the toddler away from the scene to a patch of grass near the Great Hall, sitting her down.

"She get one" Siri whined as she pointed to the same little girl, and Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, and she's 5, not 2, and she only just got him. It's still no Siri" Hiccup explained patiently.

Siri pouted again. "BUT I WANNA DWAGON!" screamed Siri, getting up, and stomping her foot.

This was going too far. It was time to end this tantrum, once and for all.

"Siri, stop it! Keep going like this, and you will never get one. Do you understand me?" said Hiccup sternly, and Siri stopped screaming and looked at her daddy with a pout. She knew from her daddy's tone of voice that he meant it, so she stayed quiet, and gave a nod.

"Good. Siri, you're too young for a dragon, and you're not getting one. Not until you're older. You're being very naughty in the way of getting one and if you keep it up, you will never have one" Hiccup explained gently, and Siri looked at him, still pouting.

"Wanna be like you and mummy" said Siri, whose blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

Hiccup's heart almost broke to see his daughter so upset. Now he knew why Siri had wanted a dragon so badly! She wanted to be like him and Astrid; a dragon trainer, and rider. He should have known. His little girl had been around dragons since the day she was born, of course she'd want to follow in their footsteps as soon as she was able too.

"Oh sweetie, is that why you want a dragon? To be like me and mummy?" said Hiccup softly, as placed a strand of lose blonde hair behind his daughter's ear to better see her face. Siri looked at her father and nodded tearfully.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Hiccup said gently to his daughter as he held out his arms to her and she crawled into them, sitting upon his lap, before resting her head on Hiccup's chest.

"Siri, one day you can get your own dragon, I promise; but you're too young now. You'll get to be like me and mummy, just not today, ok?" said Hiccup as he stroked his daughter's hair back, and she gave a sad nod in agreement.

Hiccup suddenly had an idea, and he grinned at his little girl.

"Tell you what Siri. Would you like to share Toothless with me, until you're old enough for a dragon? How does that sound? I'm sure Toothless wouldn't mind, would you bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury, who gave out a contented warble, and nuzzled up to both his rider, and Siri, who giggled and hugged the dragon around his neck.

"See Toothless doesn't mind sweetheart. What about you? Do you want to share dragons with your daddy?"Hiccup asked with a grin, and Siri smiled from ear to ear at that offer.

'Yes daddy" Siri said cheerfully, and the toddler flung her arms around her father's neck in excitement. Hiccup smiled at that, and kissed her hair lovingly; this was the Siri he wanted to see.

"Siri, if you're going to share Toothless with me that means no more asking for a dragon. That means no more temper tantrums. Do you promise sweetie?" Hiccup asked, as Siri let go of him, and she nodded, understanding.

"I pwomise. Sorry for being naughty" said Siri sincerely, and Hiccup beamed proudly.

"It's alright, I forgive you; but are you also going to say sorry to mummy for being naughty before?" said Hiccup hopefully, and Siri nodded.

"Yes daddy" said Siri in a serious tone, which made Hiccup chuckle lightly.

"That's my girl. I love you" said Hiccup softly as he kissed her cheek gently.

'I wuv you too" Siri said smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, and Hiccup beamed proudly and hugged his little girl back, kissing the top of his daughters blonde head. She may be a handful at times, but it was moments like this that the young father will always cherish, no matter what.

"Tell you what sweetie. You may not have your own dragon, but you can still learn about them. How does that sound?" said Hiccup with a grin as he let go of his daughter's embrace, and her face lit up at the prospect.

"Good daddy!" exclaimed Siri eagerly, and Hiccup smiled.

"Alright then, tell me what you know. What's Toothless?" said Hiccup as he pointed to the Night Fury who gave a grin to Siri.

"Nigh' Fury" said Siri proudly, and Hiccup grinned and pointed to Stormfly, lazing around outside the house.

"What's Stormfly, mummy's dragon?" said Hiccup.

"Naddy" said Siri, and Hiccup laughed. She knew how to say Nadder, but she chose not to, which Hiccup found adorable.

Hiccup looked around for another dragon, and spotted Meatlug by Fishlegs and Ruffnut's house.

"What's Meatlug?" asked Hiccup gently, and Siri looked thoughtful for a moment, then beamed.

"Gronkie!" said Siri happily, and Hiccup nodded.

"She's a Gronkle, that's right. Can you name any others?" said Hiccup coaxingly, as he pointed to the other species of dragons hanging around town.

Siri looked at her daddy, and then at the other dragons thoughtfully. Then she pointed to Hookfang, playing with 2 year old Lennart; Anna watching over them laughing at their antics.

"Nigh'mare" Siri said confidently, and then she pointed to Tuffnut, next to Barf and Belch. "Zippy".

Hiccup was taken aback. He knew his daughter was smart, but she knew more than he first thought.

"Don't think you're getting a dragon early just because you can name them, young lady" said Hiccup jokingly, and Siri pouted for a moment, then giggled as Toothless licked her playfully. Hiccup frowned thoughtfully, and then he looked at Siri with a smile.

"Sweetie how would you like to go for a fly on Toothless?" asked Hiccup slowly. At these words, Siri's eyes lit up, and she hugged Hiccup tightly in excitement.

"Weally daddy!?" exclaimed Siri in anticipation, and Hiccup nodded, before standing up.

"Why not? It's not dangerous, and you're with me. Come on then" said Hiccup in excitement, as he picked the 2 year old up and put her onto Toothless's saddle, before getting up himself behind her.

"Hold onto the saddle tight sweetie. We won't be flying high anyway. Toothless, you know what to do" said Hiccup, as Siri held on to the saddle, and Toothless gently took off, making Siri squeal in excitement. Toothless grinned to himself at how excited the girl got, as he levelled off not too high, but high enough in order for Siri to see the whole village.

"Higher Toofas!" squealed Siri excitedly.

"Don't Toothless, stay like this" said Hiccup quickly, and Toothless gave a nod to his rider.

"Awww" Siri whined.

"We're not going any higher Siri, whining won't help" said Hiccup gently, and Siri stopped whining immediately to Hiccup's surprise, and giggled in excitement instead. She hoped her daddy would take her all the time now!

Toothless flew around the island once as high as he was allowed, before gently landing by the Great Hall. Hiccup hopped off, before taking Siri in his arms, who was looking like she'd had the time of her life! She was grinning from ear to ear and her face was flushed with excitement.

"Go again!" said Siri eagerly, and Hiccup chuckled. He'd given his daughter the riding bug by the looks of it.

"Not today sweetie. Maybe you can go with mummy and Stormfly another time though. How does that sound?" said Hiccup, and Siri nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll ask mummy about it. Now come on, we better go home. It's getting late" said Hiccup as he began to walk home, with a now sleepy Siri in his arms, and Toothless following behind.

Siri was half asleep by the time Hiccup opened the door to the house, and as he walked through the threshold, Astrid looked up from where she was sitting, and was awestruck at a now calm and sleepy looking Siri snuggled in Hiccup's arms.

"How did you manage that?" asked Astrid incredulously, and Hiccup smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll explain later, but someone here would like to say something to you before she nods off" said Hiccup softly, as he nudged Siri, who looked at her mummy apologetically.

"I sorry for being naughty mummy" said Siri sincerely, and Astrid's heart melted at the look on her daughters face, and she smiled at the little girl.

"It's alright sweetie, I forgive you" said Astrid gently as she took the little girl out of Hiccup's arms and into hers, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and Siri hugged her mother back tightly, falling asleep in the process.

"Never known her to fall asleep just after dark, but after all the screaming she did today, it doesn't surprise me. I'll go put her to bed" said Astrid quietly as she got up gently, trying not to jostle the toddler, and went upstairs to put Siri to bed.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and sighed in relief.

"I love her bud, but I'm glad she's asleep to be honest. Hopefully she'll stay the way she was this afternoon from now on" said Hiccup, relief evident in his voice, and Toothless gave a coo of understanding as Astrid quietly came back down the stairs, from Siri's room.

"She's fast asleep. She won't be bothering anyone anytime soon, trust me. Now spill; how in the name of Thor did you get her to calm down, _and _apologise? I tried for ages with no luck. Please don't tell me you gave in to her" said Astrid worriedly.

Hiccup chuckled and sat down beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I just finally told her if she kept it up, she would never be allowed a dragon. She then told me why she wanted one in the first place" said Hiccup gently, and Astrid frowned in confusion.

"I thought she just wanted one for the sake of having one. There was a reason?" asked Astrid puzzled, and Hiccup smiled sadly.

"She wanted to be like us Astrid. She wanted her own dragon to show she could be a dragon trainer and rider too. That's why she wanted a dragon so badly, to prove she could be" said Hiccup gently.

Astrid was speechless. That was the reason her daughter had been throwing all those temper tantrums? She wanted to be like her and Hiccup? She couldn't believe it. All this time she thought she was just being naughty.

"She wants to be like us? I should have known there was a reason. She only ever throws a tantrum when it involves dragons, I should have seen the signs; so she stopped because she told you that?" said Astrid.

Hiccup chuckled. "That and I promised her we could share Toothless until she was old enough for a dragon of her own. I even took her flying. Not very high of course, I promise. Either way, I don't think you have to worry about her temper tantrums anymore" said Hiccup in relief.

Astrid rolled her eyes with a grin. "You spoil her too much Hiccup, you really do. How did she like the flight?"

"She loved it. We're going to have a talented dragon trainer in her I think. I also said she may get to have a ride on Stormfly if you agree to it" said Hiccup innocently, and Astrid sighed, shaking her head, but she smiled.

"Alright, I'll give her a ride tomorrow. Stormfly won't fly very high with her on her anyway, she'll be safe" said Astrid, as she lay her head on Hiccup's chest and Hiccup kissed her hair lovingly.

"You know, if I wasn't trying to be so stern with her earlier, there was a moment where she looked like you so much, that I almost laughed. Her with her arms folded with an angry look on her face, she was a splitting image of you. Probably explains the stubbornness issues too" said Hiccup cheekily, and Astrid sat up and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, then who's to blame for the obsession with dragons, because it certainly isn't me!"

* * *

_Siri was a little terror there for awhile wasn't she? :p I hope I also got a good amount of daddy/daughter cuteness in there too, since that seems to be what you all like, the family fluff :) _

_I had written a tiny bit with Tuffnut, and his possible future wife in this chapter, but due to lack of flow it was cut. This has now been made into a separate shorter chapter and is finished, except for editing, so you will get a double update this week, as it will be up on Friday!_

_As always, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! And I know I say it every chapter, but remember no flames will be tolerated, but I do accept KIND constructive criticism._

_Thanks again for reading! :) _


	6. Chapter 6: First Meeting

_See I told you would get another update soon didn't I? :)_

_This chapter is really short as it features a cut scene that was in my previous chapter that I just extended. In it you will meet Tuffnut's possible future wife. There isn't a lot to her personality yet, but you will get the basic idea of her from this, and I hope you like her :) _

_Alright before I begin this chapter, I'd like to speak on the behalf of my friend KateMarie999. If there is anyone who reads my story, who also reads hers, can I ask you to please to read this authors note? I've noticed that a lot of people are upset and are threatening to boycott her story Stowaway because of what is happening between Hiccup and Astrid. I know things look bleak right now, but anyone who knows her stories should know and have faith in what she has planned, and know its all for a reason. Yes I know it's heartbreaking, but I can tell you that the emotional journey you're being put through will be worth it in the end, trust me. She has never let you down before, and she won't this time either. It's really upset her, and now she's had to spoil her own ending because of it. It is just a fan fiction we have to remember, and she words really hard on them :( If you want to know how hard, just visit her tumblr page and scroll through, you'll soon realise :)_

_OK, to anyone who read that, thank you! I wasn't ranting or trying to guilt trip anyone, I just felt I needed to help out a friend, who's been so encouraging to me :)_

_Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 6: First Meeting

* * *

Nobody on Berk thought they'd live to see the day when _Tuffnut _of all Vikings would get a girlfriend on his own. Everyone, including his own parents had thought he would have needed an arranged marriage in order to marry, considering his bad experiences with girls. It was considered quite the shock then, when he began a steady relationship with a young Viking woman, who nobody expected to go out with someone like Tuffnut, considering the circumstances on how they first met. If Hiccup hadn't been there to witness the whole incident, no one would have believed it.

It had all started the day after Siri's, hopefully final, temper tantrum on dragons. Astrid had agreed to let her daughter go for a flight on Stormfly, and it was when she and the little girl had just returned, when she and Hiccup, who had been watching them, heard a commotion by the Great Hall

"You idiot, what do you think you were doing!? You just ran straight over me with that dragon. Watch what you're doing!"

Hiccup turned around to see that Tuffnut, alone on Barf and Belch, had managed to lose control and crash straight into a young Viking woman, who Hiccup recognised to be 19 year old Annika, daughter of one of the Village fisherman, who had shoulder length wavy red hair, blue eyes, and a slim, but muscular build.

"Yeah, well you try controlling this dragon when your sister is nowhere to be found. I didn't _mean _to do it!" Tuffnut exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't try to fly without her then! You almost knocked me over the cliff edge. You are such an idiot!" Annika yelled angrily, as Tuffnut got off his dragon.

"Just great, I better go break this up before Annika sends Tuffnut over the edge instead. Why does dad have to be away?" said Hiccup in irritation, and Astrid chuckled.

"He chose the wrong girl to mess with that's for sure. I'll take Siri inside; I know what Annika can be like too. I don't want her out here during this" said Astrid as she picked the 2 year old up, and Siri frowned.

"Why?" asked Siri in confusion.

Before Astrid could answer that, Hiccup laughed softly.

"Annika gets mad easily sweetie and she can say bad words that I don't want you hearing. Your Uncle Tuffnut has no chance in winning an argument with her. He's going to need some help, just like me when mummy's really mad" said Hiccup with a chuckle, and Siri giggled. If it was like that, her daddy was right her Uncle Tuffnut would need some help.

Astrid though raised her eyebrows at her husband in amusement at Hiccup's explanation.

"Oh, really now?" said Astrid, and Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"I just put my foot into that didn't I?" said Hiccup nervously, and Astrid gave him a wolfish grin.

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Siri? Is daddy in trouble?" said Astrid grinning, and Siri giggled.

"Yep!" she giggled, and Hiccup chuckled dryly.

"Thanks for that sweetie. Now I better go break this up before anymore Vikings get into trouble, or killed for that matter" said Hiccup grinning, before gesturing to Toothless by the house. "Come on bud". Toothless immediately got up and followed his rider over to the feuding pair in case it got ugly.

"Alright settle down you two, what happened?" said Hiccup calmly as he approached the two of them.

"Try this idiot tried to fly his dragon without his sister, lost control and ran into me! He almost knocked me into the sea!" Annika fumed, and Tuffnut was a little loss for what to say back, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, before he finally retorted back.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to, did I? I said I was sorry!" said Tuffnut in irritation.

"You think sorry would have cut it if you _had_ knocked me over the cliff! I would have been dead you moron, would you have meant it then!" Annika yelled in frustration.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright Annika, that's enough, and Tuffnut, you know you're not supposed to fly Barf and Belch without Ruffnut. This is what happens when there's only one rider. I know you didn't mean it, but you almost sent Annika over the cliff in your stupidity. Don't fly without Ruffnut" said Hiccup reasonably.

"Well, I wouldn't be if my sister wasn't out on a picnic with Fishlegs! I was bored, and she's out on an outing with her husband" said Tuffnut with a shudder, and pulled a face that made Annika giggle, despite herself, before once again glaring at the young man.

"Yeah, that was more than I needed to know" Hiccup murmured, before turning his attention back to the Vikings before him.

"Look Tuff that still doesn't excuse what you did. You could have had Annika killed, so I want you to make it up to her" said Hiccup, and Tuffnut looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? How am I supposed to do that!?" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Figure something out, surely you can do that" said Hiccup patiently, and Tuffnut actually frowned thoughtfully, and then sighed, before turning to Annika.

"Er, how would you like to go for an evening flight with me? Do you know how to ride a dragon?" said Tuffnut nervously, and Annika looked at him in disbelief.

"Do I know how to ride a dragon? You really are an idiot! I've had a Gronkle for 5 years, and you're asking me if I know how to ride a dragon!" exclaimed Annika in irritation.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who gave him a look of annoyance, equal to Hiccup's. This was going nowhere fast.

"Annika, I think Tuffnut meant would you know how to co- ride Barf and Belch. Not if you knew how to ride a dragon at all" said Hiccup patiently.

"Yeah that's what I meant. I think" said Tuffnut in confusion.

Annika sighed. 'Yes, I'm sure I could ride Barf and Belch with you. What did you have in mind?" said Annika.

Tuffnut frowned, and then suddenly remembered his offer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for an evening flight with me later on. You know; if you wanted to of course" said Tuffnut uncertainly.

Annika looked at Tuffnut in surprise. "Are you trying to make it up to me or asking me on a date?" asked Annika in bewilderment.

Hiccup did not see this coming, and he looked as puzzled as Annika when Tuffnut shrugged.

"Ergh, maybe?" said Tuffnut unsurely and Annika looked at him in shock, before she blushed a little. She had never had a guy asking her out before, even if it was Tuffnut.

"Alright, if you want to take me, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I forgive you yet. I'll meet you at the docks at sunset" said Annika resolutely, before she turned her back on them and left.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Tuffnut in shock.

Hiccup grinned. "I say you just got yourself a date, Tuff. Who knew just being you would do that? I'd remember to show up if I were you too. I wouldn't mess with Annika" said Hiccup chuckling, as gestured to Toothless and went to leave.

"Wait, what do I do? I've never been on a date!" yelled Tuffnut in desperation to Hiccup's retreating back, who groaned and kept walking, but shouted.

"Just don't hit into her again, and you should be fine!"

* * *

When Hiccup opened the door to his house, he saw Astrid was on the floor playing with Siri. When she looked up at him, he grinned cautiously at her.

"Am I safe?" asked Hiccup warily, and Astrid grinned at him back.

"I don't know, Siri, is daddy safe?" asked Astrid teasingly, and Siri looked at up her daddy, and beamed.

"Yes" said Siri and Hiccup laughed, and went over to sit with them on the floor. Astrid smiled at him, and kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, is Tuffnut still alive?" said Astrid with a laugh.

"Is he alive, you'll never believe what happened out there!" said Hiccup incredulously, and Astrid looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Astrid.

"Let's just say that after all that commotion, that Tuffnut has a date tonight" said Hiccup.

"WHAT!" yelled Astrid shocked, and Hiccup nodded.

'To make it up to her, Tuffnut somehow managed to unintentionally ask her out on a date tonight" said Hiccup and Astrid raised her eyebrows at him.

"She accepted that? It won't last the night. She and Tuffnut will never work. He's too, well, Tuffnut, she'll want to kill him within an hour" said Astrid in confidence.

"I doubt they'll last 10 minutes" said Hiccup quietly.

Hiccup and Astrid had no clue how wrong they were. Not only did Tuffnut and Annika go through with the entire 'date', they also went on a second. Before long, the two were going steady.

To this day, the people of Berk still didn't understand how it happened.

* * *

_I know that chapter was short, but I hope it was alright. I really think you will all like Annika when I write her more, same as Anna._

_Next chapter will focus on Siri when she is 3, and will be a mother/daughter story. I've just started it, and at the moment, I quite like it, and I should hopefully have it up for you all next week, or if I keep writing the pace I'm going by the end of the week! :p_

_Also, I want to put a question to you all today as well. The storyline I have planned after this next chapter was going to involve a hurricane, and be my first dramatic plotline, well sort of dramatic. The thing is though, considering how far north Berk is, I'm not sure if this very realistic. They would have more of a chance of having a polar vortex like many of you in the US had earlier this year. This storyline was part of my original handwritten story I wrote a few years back, and I was quite proud of it. I am going to let you decide though. Do you mind if it is a little unrealistic and have a hurricane storyline, or have it be more realistic and have a polar vortex/blizzard instead? Just say what you would prefer to see at the end of your review or PM me :) _

_Remember if you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! No flames, KIND constructive criticism accepted though. Thanks for reading again! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

_Wow, I'm updating a lot aren't I? :p Plus, since the last chapter was so short, I worked extra hard on this one, and it's now the longest chapter I've written. Plus the one I'm most proud of. Now that I'm posting it though, I'm a little less confidant on it as usual, but when I was writing it I really liked it :)_

_Don't worry; the chapter title isn't as ominous as it sounds. It just seemed to fit more than the previous name I had for it, considering Siri gets into a little bit of strife in this chapter. This idea turned into something completely different to what I had planned, but I regret nothing!_

_This chapter is really emotional because of what happens in it. You will also see a very maternal and emotional side to Astrid in this chapter that I don't think I've really touched on this series as of yet. I just thought of the idea and then it expanded into what it is now, so I hope you all like it! :)_

_By the way, no they are not spelling mistakes you read in this chapter, it's just the way Siri talks :p Although for a 3 year old, her speech is quite developed I believe._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Accident

* * *

A year ago, Hiccup and Astrid didn't believe there could have been anything worse than the terrible twos. That was, until Siri reached a stage that Hiccup so correctly dubbed, the 'curious threes', that is. Hiccup called it this because Siri, at 3 ½ years of age, was now curious about everything in her life, spanning from weaponry, to the outskirts of Berk. Normally Hiccup and Astrid were always there with her when she got too curious, so she never got into too much trouble.

Until today that was.

Hiccup had gone out early that day with Toothless for a meeting with Stoick and the council. Stoick was stepping down as Chief at the end of that month, so Hiccup was out most of the day, and had been for a few weeks in order to learn everything there was to know about the job. For a majority of the day it was just Astrid and Siri in the house, and for that reason Astrid couldn't always watch over the curious toddler at all hours of the day.

That is where the trouble started.

Astrid had gone upstairs not long after Hiccup had left for the day to do some housework, leaving Siri playing downstairs. She hadn't seemed to be in a curious mood when Astrid had left her to it, so Astrid had never expected her to do what she did next.

She got her hands on Astrid's axe.

Siri had wanted to learn how to throw an axe, or at least use one, since she had gotten her first toy one for her birthday. She saw her mummy use hers all the time, and wanted to start learning how to use one herself. It didn't look too hard, and she wanted to show her mummy that she could be just like her.

Siri looked up at the top level of the house for any signs of her mother. What was interesting about the Haddock house was that the top story had a balcony that stretched around the diameter of the house, so you could walk around the whole top level and easily enter all 4 rooms in the house. One room was Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom, one was her bedroom, and the other two was a spare bedroom and a wash room. Near her parent's room and the washroom were stairs that lead down to the bottom level of the house. Theirs was the only house like it on Berk, as Hiccup designed it himself, as a wedding present for Astrid.

In this design though, it made it easy to check if you were going to get caught out doing something you shouldn't be, which was exactly what the inquisitive 3 year old was doing. Astrid was in her and Hiccup's room, and the door was only just ajar, so she couldn't see what Siri was doing, making it easy for what Siri did next.

Siri quietly went over to the table where Astrid's axe was laying. Standing on tip toes, the little girl could only just reach it, but managed to get it down without any problems.

The axe was almost bigger than the 3 year old, and Siri could barely lift it. She tried to hold it like her mother did, but it weighted her down. The same thing happened when she tried to balance the weight on her shoulder, like she had sometimes seen Astrid do. Holding it in both hands, the weight of it was less pronounced, so with the axe firmly in her hands, she threw it at the target set up in the middle of the room.

She missed by a mile, and winced as she heard the crash it made on the wooden floor. Looking up at the top level, she was surprised the noise hadn't alerted her mother to her actions. She went over to retrieve the axe, and picked it up, before suddenly getting an idea. She may not be able to throw it, but maybe she could throw it in the air and catch it like she saw her mother do. It didn't look too hard.

Siri took the axe in her hands, before gently throwing it up in the air. Luckily for her, it missed her and landed on the floor, with one of its sharp edges caught in the wooden floor. Siri grabbed hold of the other end, and tried to pull it out before she got caught, but it was stuck tight. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she tried again, and didn't expect the axe to suddenly come lose, and wheel back, with one sharp corner making contact with the top of her hand.

Blood came gushing out in a rush of scarlet, and the pain was like a thousand bee stings all at once. Siri looked at it in shock for a moment, before bursting into tears, and began to scream.

"MUMMY!"

"Siri, what is it!" Astrid yelled back worriedly as she rushed out onto the upstairs balcony. Astrid froze in horror at the sight in front of her for a moment, before rushing frantically down the stairs.

"Siri! What in Thors name have you done?" Astrid screamed hysterically, as she grabbed a cloth on the table and fell onto her knees beside her frantic daughter.

"I used your axe mummy, I'm sorry" Siri sobbed, and Astrid quickly applied the cloth around her daughter's bloody hand in an effort to stop the flow of blood. The pressure of the cloth on her stinging hand, made Siri recoil and sob harder, before burying her head into Astrid's chest in pain. Astrid wanted to know why she'd done this in the first place, but now wasn't the time to reprimand her daughter, not when she was in so much pain. It would have to wait.

"Oh I know sweetie, I know. Ssh, it's alright, I'm right here" said Astrid softly as she held Siri in her arms gently as she got up to collect a bandage, Siri still sobbing into her chest.

"Alright sweetie, let's see what this looks like, OK?" said Astrid gently, as she and Siri sat on her blanket on the floor, and Astrid carefully removed the cloth from Siri's hand, making the little girl hiss in pain, and sob harder.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, but I have to look at it. It's alright, I promise" said Astrid soothingly as she took a look at her daughter's hand. At first glance, it didn't look promising, but at closer inspection, Astrid sighed in relief seeing it wasn't as deep as she first thought it to be. It seems the little girl was lucky.

"Well, that's not too bad now is it? It's just a lot of nasty blood that's all. We'll just clean it up, and bandage it, and it will be better in no time" said Astrid, and Siri looked up from her mother's chest to look at her hand and saw her mummy was right.

Astrid got some water and a cloth from the table next to them, and carefully applied the wet cloth to Siri's hand, who screamed in pain and burst into tears once more. Astrid's own eyes filled with tears seeing her daughter in so much pain, but knew it had to be done.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I know it hurts, but I have to do it" said Astrid dejectedly, as she kissed her daughters head lovingly as she continued to work, Siri still sobbing into her chest.

Astrid continued to carefully clean the cut, making sure she didn't hurt her little girl further. Siri kept her head in her mother's chest sobbing, but allowed her mother to continue working on her hand. The cut wasn't very deep, but it ran along the length of her hand, and the flow of blood was only just beginning to slow. Astrid tenderly dabbed at the edges of the wound, making sure it was properly clean, making Siri wince every now and then, but she stayed in the position she was in to better help her mother.

"All clean sweetie. I'm going to bandage this up now, and then we'll let it heal on its own. It's going to be alright" said Astrid softly as she positioned the bandage onto the young girl's hand, and carefully began to wrap it. Siri whimpered in pain at the pressure, and cuddled up to her mother's chest as close as she could. Once Astrid was done, she showed it to her daughter.

"See, all done sweetheart. It's going to hurt for awhile though, but it'll get better. You were such a brave girl" said Astrid as she enveloped her daughter in her arms, and rocked her gently as she continued to sob. Siri wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her head back into her mother's chest. Astrid sighed, and rested her chin on Siri's head, before kissing her blonde hair.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie, it's alright" Astrid whispered as she held the girl. She continued to whisper that to the sobbing girl for several minutes, until finally, Siri looked up at her mother tearfully, but composed.

"Does it hurt much anymore Siri?" said Astrid and Siri shook her head, and looked at her mother with a look of guilt on her face.

"Mummy, I'm sorry for touching your axe" said Siri quietly. Astrid suddenly felt a wave of emotions come over her now that everything was calm. She may have buried her feelings on what had happened before to tend to her daughter, but now that she was alright, all of her fears and worries she had felt before came bubbling back to the surface.

"'Siri, what in Thor's name were you thinking! Didn't daddy and I tell you never to touch that axe! Why did you do it?" Astrid exclaimed, exasperated. Tears once again filled the little girl's eyes as she looked up at her mother guiltily over what she did.

"I wanned to show you I can frow an axe too mummy, I wanna be like you. I'm sorry mummy" said Siri, as tears began to roll down her cheeks once more.

"Oh Siri, I thought you knew better than to touch my axe though. I thought the table was too high for you to reach, but obviously I was wrong. Daddy and I set these rules for a reason; to protect you. I know you want to be like daddy and me, but that day is not today, the same as with you wanting a dragon last year. You're just too young, and look what happened today. How did that even happen?" said Astrid, aghast.

Siri looked down at her shoes nervously. "I frew the axe, and it got stuck. I twied to pick it up, and it got loose" said Siri quietly. Astrid's eyes widened in horror as she realised exactly how this had occurred, and she felt sickened at what the outcome may have been, before her own eyes filled with tears of distress.

"Siri, that was a very silly thing to do! Getting an axe out of the floor is very dangerous; you should have come to me. You may have gotten in trouble, but that's better than what could have happened to you! You could have taken your hand off, and what would I have felt then Siri?!" Astrid exclaimed desperately.

Siri burst into tears of shame and flung her arms around her mother. That was it for Astrid too, who also burst into tears and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Siri possibly losing her hand was too much for the young mother to handle, no matter how strong she was.

"Siri, promise me you will never touch a weapon without me or daddy ever again. Promise me that sweetie" said Astrid, emotion evident in her voice, and Siri nodded.

"I pwomise mummy" said Siri quickly.

"I mean it baby. I can't bare the thought of my daughter losing her hand to something as simple as being curious. It breaks my heart enough everyday to see your daddy without his leg, but to see my little girl without her hand, would be torture. How do you think your daddy and I would feel Siri?" Astrid choked out, and Siri's eyes widened in understanding.

"You'd feel sad?" said Siri sadly, and Astrid nodded.

"I wouldn't just feel sad sweetie. I'd be devastated. I wouldn't know what to do, and I would always feel guilty for me being the one that left the axe there in the first place. Please promise me you will never disobey us like this again" said Astrid desperately.

"I pwomise mummy, I'll be good" said Siri sincerely and Astrid pulled the little girl into her embrace again and hugged her as tight as she was able too. Siri wrapped her arms around Astrid's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Astrid give her a watery smile.

"I'm sorry mummy, really" said Siri seriously and Astrid gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm not mad. I was just so scared at what you'd done. It was my fault for leaving the axe there in the first place. You should have known better not to touch it though" said Astrid softly.

"I know" said Siri quietly.

Astrid cupped the girl's chin and tilted her head up to look at her, and she gave her a small smile.

"I love you sweetheart, that's the reason daddy and I want you to obey us. Do you understand that?" Astrid asked gently, and Siri beamed and nodded.

"Yes mummy. I love you too" said Siri tenderly and Astrid stroked the girl's blonde locks back and kissed her forehead, before taking her in her arms and standing up.

"You know what, I think when your hand is better I should start giving you some basic axe throwing lessons. That way you will know how to handle an axe safer at least. How does that sound?" said Astrid thoughtfully, and Siri's eyes lit up.

"I'd like that mummy!" Siri exclaimed with great enthusiasm, and Astrid gave a short laugh.

"We won't be using a real axe though sweetie, you'll use your toy one. When you're older, then you can use a real one. After today though, I don't want you going near one for awhile" said Astrid hesitantly, and Siri saw the look of fear in her mother's eyes and got up, before taking a hold of her hand gently.

"I won't mummy, don't worry" said Siri kindly and Astrid smiled proudly at her daughter and bent down to give her kiss on her cheek.

"I know you won't sweetie. Alright, why don't you go play, and I'll clean up here. When daddy gets home, we have to tell him what happened" said Astrid, and Siri looked at her mother worriedly.

"Do we have too? He'll be worried mummy" said Siri anxiously, and Astrid smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"He'll know as soon as he sees your hand Siri; he needs to know. He won't be mad, but he'll be very upset, just like I was" said Astrid gently, and Siri gave a sigh, but nodded.

"Yes"

"Alright, you go play now. I'll be right here" said Astrid with a smile, before she went to pick up her axe, and her smile vanished. She had forgotten momentarily that her axe had a small amount of blood from where it hit Siri, and a wave of nausea hit her. She never wanted to use this axe again, after what it almost did to her little girl. She would ask Hiccup to take it from her sight later on, and then ask him for a new one.

'Mummy, are you OK?" Siri asked worriedly from behind her, as she noticed her mother had just frozen.

Astrid snapped out of reverie, and smiled at her daughter.

"I'm fine sweetie; I just need to clean this axe up. You go play, and I'll join you in a minute if you want" said Astrid with a smile, and Siri nodded and ran off to sit on her blanket with her dragon and Viking dolls. Astrid sighed and began work cleaning the blood off the axe, tears prickling at her eyes as she did, but she ignored them. Then she went upstairs to put it away for now. There was no way she was ever using that one again, as long as she lived, before joining Siri on the blanket. She wasn't letting her daughter out of her sight for the rest of the day

* * *

Hiccup trudged up the hill to his house. It was just after sunset, and he was exhausted, having been at the Great Hall with his father and the council since early that morning. Toothless beside him looked as weary as his rider, and both were ready to collapse in exhaustion as Hiccup opened the door to his house.

Astrid looked up from her place at the table, and so did Siri, as Hiccup and Toothless came trudging in, and Astrid couldn't help but laugh at how exhausted the two looked.

"Someone seems to have had a long day; how was it?" Astrid asked with a grin, and Hiccup groaned and plopped himself down next to her with a yawn.

"Long, boring and tiring that's how it was. Apparently I'm taking over as Chief at the end of the month. Dad thinks I'm ready for it, and my first official act will be to marry Tuffnut and Annika the day after. Thanks dad" said Hiccup dryly, and Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, before she broke into an excited grin.

"Hiccup that's brilliant, congratulations! Chief Hiccup; I like the sound of that" Astrid exclaimed in excitement, and Hiccup chuckled.

"I'm glad somebody does" said Hiccup with a grin and Astrid grinned back, before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Hiccup leant in and went to deepen it, before they were interrupted.

"EWW!"

Hiccup and Astrid broke apart with a laugh, and looked at their 3 year old daughter, who had a look of disgust on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie? You don't like mummy and me kissing?" asked Hiccup with a grin, and Siri giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's gross!" said Siri giggling, and Hiccup went to laugh again, before he suddenly froze, a frown appearing on his face.

"Siri, what did you do to your hand sweetie?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Siri looked down sheepishly, and Astrid cleared her throat nervously and she looked at Hiccup with an awkward look, making Hiccup frown nervously.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked uncertainly.

Siri kept her head down in embarrassment, and Astrid sighed.

"Siri thought it was a good idea to play with my axe this morning" Astrid said with a sigh, and Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.

"What! How badly was she hurt? Is she alright?" said Hiccup frantically, as he hastily got up, rushing over to his little girl to check her hand.

"I'm fine daddy, really" said Siri as Hiccup took a hold of her hand gently.

"She was lucky. The axe didn't hit her with too much force, so it's just a cut. It could have been so much worse though" said Astrid reassuringly. Hiccup could detect something else in his wife's tone of voice that she wasn't letting on though, but decided not to ask about it that point in time.

"How did it even happen?" said Hiccup anxiously as he picked up his daughter and placed her on his lap.

"She threw the axe and it got stuck in the floor. Then she tried to get it out, and it came out when she least expected it" Astrid said quietly.

"It went back, and hit her hand didn't it?" Hiccup said, his face paling at the knowledge, and when both Astrid and Siri nodded, Hiccup groaned and put his face in his hands.

Siri wrapped her arms around her daddy, and kissed his cheek. "I'm ok daddy, my hand is just sore. I sorry" said Siri seriously, and Hiccup looked up at her with a serious look on his face.

"I know you are sweetie, but please never do that again. We told you never to touch that axe, and you disobeyed us. You are a very lucky little girl that it only got your hand like it did" said Hiccup gently, and Siri nodded solemnly.

"I know daddy. I never touch it again, I pwomise" said Siri.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around hers in a tight embrace, before kissing her forehead.

"You don't think she needs any more punishment do you Hiccup? I think getting your hand cut open is punishment enough, but I thought we'd agree on that together" Astrid said.

Hiccup looked down at his little girl's apologetic look, and her bandaged hand, and nodded in agreement.

"I think she's been punished enough. She's going to be sore for a few days, and that's enough" said Hiccup.

"Thank you daddy" said Siri gratefully and Hiccup and Astrid smiled at her, and then Astrid stood up from her chair.

"Alright sweetie, let daddy have his dinner now. We'll go upstairs for your bath, OK?" said Astrid as she held out her hand and Siri took a hold of it and slid down off Hiccup's lap.

Toothless went over to Siri and sniffed her bandaged hand before they went upstairs, before nuzzling up to her gently. He wasn't happy that the little girl had hurt herself, but was glad she was alright.

"I'm ok Toofas" said Siri brightly and Toothless gave her a reassured coo, before letting her go upstairs.

Hiccup looked at Toothless with a sigh when they were out of sight. "And I thought we had a bad day bud" said Hiccup, and Toothless gave his friend a sad coo in agreement.

"I also think Astrid is more worried than she's letting on too. I'll ask her about it tonight. She can't keep this bottled up".

* * *

Hiccup knew he was right in his assumption when he and Astrid prepared to go to bed later that night. Astrid had spent a long while with Siri when she had put her to bed, and then she loitered around outside the door for a little while longer afterwards, only leaving when Hiccup dragged her away. It was like she was afraid of leaving Siri on her own, and Hiccup knew he had to confront her about it.

Astrid was quieter than usual when she changed and got into bed, and by then Hiccup knew for sure that there was something going on with her, more than she was letting on.

"Astrid, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all night, and I know something's up, now spill. Why are you hovering around Siri so much when you said she was fine? I know it must have been scary when it happened, but is there something else you're not telling me?" Hiccup asked coaxingly, as he wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders.

Astrid suddenly looked at him, an angry look appearing on her face, taking Hiccup aback.

"Scary? More like terrifying! You have no idea what it was like for me to suddenly hear our daughter scream and come out to see her hand all bloodied up! Hiccup, I thought our daughter had lost her hand, so forgive me for being a little protective right now" Astrid fumed.

"Astrid, I know that must have been awful. How do you think I felt when you told me earlier? But, there's more to this than that. Astrid I know you, and I know when you're keeping something from me. I can tell in your voice. Now what is it?" Hiccup asked patiently.

"I just told you, I thought our daughter had lost her hand! You're not the one who came out of our room, and saw her bloodied hand, with my axe lying next to her. Hiccup, I would have been responsible for our daughter losing her hand. I knew she was getting into everything lately, and yet I still left it there! The next minute, I hear my little girl screaming and blood everywhere. My daughter could have lost her hand at 3 years old, all because I'm an idiot!" Astrid yelled hysterically, tears slowly filling her eyes.

Hiccup was stunned. His wife was blaming herself for what almost happened; that's why she was so overprotective. Not only that, she was dwelling on what _could_ have happened.

"Oh Astrid, it wasn't your fault. You thought the axe was out of her reach. You couldn't have known this was going to happen" said Hiccup gently as pulled Astrid close to him, and Astrid shook her head violently.

"It is my fault Hiccup; I should have kept that axe way out of reach, instead of just guessing. I'm the one who almost caused our daughter to lose her hand. I knew she was being curious lately, I should have prepared more. I'm her mother, I should have been protecting her at all costs. This shouldn't have happened at all!" Astrid choked out, as she struggled to stop the tears in her eyes from falling, and failing, as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hiccup reached up and wiped them away, before cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Astrid, you can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen, no matter how much you think you do. You are a wonderful mother, and you couldn't have protected her than you already did. You got to her quickly and tended to her as soon as you realised, and there was no major harm done. She didn't lose her hand, and all she'll get out of it is a small scar which may not be with her all her life. You're right, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and we can't change it. You can't be overprotective of her all her life, Astrid, she's going to get into more scrapes, and you and I will be there for her when she does" said Hiccup sensibly.

Astrid's lower lip quivered before she burst into tears, flinging her arms around Hiccup, crying into his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his distressed wife, and pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair as she cried. Hiccup knew she needed to let it all out, and wasn't going to disturb her as she sobbed, and just held her as tight as he was able.

"Shh, I'm right here. Just let it out" Hiccup whispered softly.

It took several minutes before Astrid finally began to calm down. Sniffling, she looked up at Hiccup and gave him a small grateful smile. Hiccup smiled at her back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You alright?" asked Hiccup softly and Astrid nodded, keeping her arms around Hiccup's waist.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you Hiccup; you just don't know how petrified I was today when I saw what happened. When I saw her hand, all I could think of was that she had lost her hand or was close to it, and it reminded me of your leg. It's a miracle she only just cut her hand. Hiccup, I was so scared" said Astrid fearfully, and Hiccup kissed her forehead again.

"Oh Astrid, this was nothing like what happened with my leg, and it never will be if I have anything to do with it. I know you would have been scared though. If I was there, I probably would have freaked out worse than you did. From what you've told me, you put your feelings aside to look after her, before talking with her. If that isn't being a good mother, I don't know what is" said Hiccup gently as he rubbed her shoulder.

Astrid's eyes filled with tears again, but she blinked them back. She'd had enough crying for one day.

'Why is it that you always know what to say?" said Astrid with a chuckle, and Hiccup grinned at her.

"Because I love you, and don't want to see my wife beat herself up over something that didn't happen and wasn't her fault in the first place" said Hiccup softly.

Astrid blushed. "I love you too" said Astrid warmly, as she leant forward and captured Hiccup's lips with her own. Hiccup responded eagerly and kissed her back contentedly, pulling her as close to him as he was able too. After a few minutes, Hiccup pulled away with a smile at his now happier wife, and caressed her cheek, and she beamed at him.

"I'll take the old axe to the forge tomorrow too, and I'll start on a new one. I'm guessing you don't want to use the old one anymore?" said Hiccup knowingly, and Astrid nodded.

"You guessed right" said Astrid quietly, before she looked towards the door.

Hiccup touched her arm gently. "Go check on her one more time if it makes you feel better" said Hiccup softly, and Astrid looked at him gratefully, and kissed his cheek.

"This will be the last time I promise" said Astrid, before getting up and going to the room next to theirs, and peeking in quietly.

Siri was curled up fast asleep, clutching her dragon doll she'd gotten from her parents on her first Snoggletog. Astrid smiled at the little girl, seeing how peaceful she looked and she tiptoed in, and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, and stroking her blonde bangs out of her face.

Astrid went to leave, when Siri awoke and looked up at her mother.

"What is it mummy?" asked Siri sleepily, and Astrid smiled apologetically at her daughter.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just seeing if you were OK. How's your hand?"

Siri beamed. "It's OK. It's not hurting now"

"That's good. I'm sorry this happened Siri. I shouldn't have left the axe there" said Astrid guiltily.

Siri frowned. "It not your fault mummy. I love you" said Siri sweetly.

Astrid's heart melted for her little girl, and she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I love you too sweetie. Now, go back to sleep" said Astrid, as she pulled her blanket back up and kissed her forehead.

"OK" said Siri as she closed her eyes again, and Astrid got up and quietly left the room. Upon entering her and Hiccup's room again, Hiccup looked up and saw the biggest smile on his wife's face.

"She's OK?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid nodded with a proud smile.

"She's better than OK. She's braver than you think and I say if my 3 year old daughter can move past this without blaming me, so can I!"

* * *

_So was it emotional? I hope it was because that's what I was aiming for :/ It broke my heart to write Siri in so much pain, but as a toddler growing up in a weapon based society, I could see it happening, and I wanted to convey the consequences. For both her and Astrid, who I could imagine blaming herself for what happened, which is why I don't believe she was OOC because of the situation, because I'm sure any parent would react the same way. _

_Next chapter will be a 3 parter, and will involve a snowstorm. If anyone has seen the Rider of Berk episode 'Animal House' (which I'm sure you all have), imagine the snowstorm in that and multiply it by 10. It will be the biggest snowstorm in Berk's history and Hiccup's first best test as Chief. Siri will have just turned 4 in this chapter. After that storyline it will be back to the beautiful family moments you all love :) Who knows, maybe there's another Haddock family member coming soon :p Lol._

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I haven't started to work on it yet, as I have an assignment due for university after my Easter break in 2 weeks and I haven't really started it yet, so I really should be focussing on that :/ I will try to update as soon as I'm able too though I promise._

_Once again, if you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I worked really hard on this chapter and was kind of proud of how it worked out :) I'd like to know if you thought it was emotional or if I was right in liking a chapter of mine :) It's rare for me to think my work is good, so your reviews mean the world to me! _

_Remember NO FLAMES, constructive criticism only is accepted, as long as it's KIND._

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8: Imagination

_Alright, I know I said last chapter that this and the next few chapters were supposed to involve a snowstorm, but lets just say that after a few days of trying to write it, I decided to shelve the idea. It just wasn't going anywhere, and I didn't like it, so my boyfriend (who reads and edits my chapters) and I came up with a new idea which I like a lot better :)_

_I want to thank one of my reviewers, snoopykid, for unintentionally giving me the idea for this chapter! When I was brainstorming new ideas, I remembered your review about Siri possibly wanting to know how Hiccup lost his leg, and before I knew it, I came up with this, so thankyou! :p_

_I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favoured and followed this story since I started. I reached 50 follows today, and I am honoured that so many of you like my story and I am so grateful. I never thought anyone would like my work, so having so many people reading and reviewing has made this all worthwhile. I don't know what you all like about my stories, but I'm glad you like them, despite my weakness in dialogue (as KateMarie999 so kindly pointed out to me, thanks Kate, I cant believe I didn't realise!) I am trying my hardest to fix my dialogue writing up, and I hope I'm slowly getting better at it. _

_Enjoy the chapter! :D_

* * *

Chapter 8: Imagination

* * *

It's no secret that children have very active imaginations. Whether children are playing pretend, creating their own stories based on things from their own lives, or simply having imaginary friends, children are incredibly creative beings. This includes Siri, who constantly amazed her parents with the lengths her mind would go in making up stories.

At 4 years old, Siri had one of the most active imaginations on Berk, and was always play pretending as a dragon trainer like her father, or a brave warrior like her mother. She also loved to make up stories about dragons and Vikings and act them out with the village children her age, in particular 4 year old Lennart, sometimes in front of a small audience in the village, or just with her family. Astrid believed that this was one trait she had inherited from her father, was her active imagination.

Because of this, both Hiccup and Astrid should have realised that there was one issue that she would have used this talent for; Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup and Astrid had never told their daughter how her daddy had come to lose his leg, thinking the time would come when they believed she would be old enough to understand. What they didn't realise was that time came a lot sooner than either of them expected or wanted. Siri had a active imagination at the best of times, but put her with 4 year old Lennart, and it suddenly got a whole lot wilder, which it did on one particular day, 6 months after her fourth birthday.

* * *

"Lennart! Lennart, get back here right now!"

Siri looked up from the book her mother was reading to her upon her lap outside the house. Anna was chasing her 4 year old son around the village, all the while trying to hold onto her 5 month old son Sigmund. Astrid looked up too as Anna stopped outside their house, looking worn out and breathless, while Lennart continued to use all his energy in running away from her.

"You alright there, Anna? Lennart looks like he's giving you the run around. Where's Snotlout?" Astrid asked sympathetically.

"He's out flying with Tuffnut and Annika; and Lennart's bored out of his wits. Snotlout usually takes him out if he gets bored, but I can't keep up with both of them at the same time when he's in this mood" Anna said wearily, as Lennart got further and further ahead of her.

"Anna, why don't you leave Lennart with us for the day? I'm sure Hiccup won't mind, and he can play with Siri instead. Those two never get bored of playing Vikings and dragons" Astrid said chuckling as both Siri and Anna's eyes lit up with this offer.

"Really, you wouldn't mind? I wouldn't usually ask, but with Snotlout out and Lennart in this mood, you'd really be helping me out" Anna said in relief, as she shifted the 5 month old boy in her arms.

"I don't mind Anna, really. He and Siri usually just play downstairs all day anyway, he'll be no trouble. I'll just ask Hiccup. It is his day off after all, but I'm sure he won't mind" Astrid said reassuringly, as she turned to Hiccup who was engrossed in a sketch he was doing while leaning up against Toothless nearby. He hadn't heard the conversation yet. Astrid rolled her eyes with a grin, before getting up and going over to him, where he finally looked up at her.

"What's up Astrid?" Hiccup asked with a smile, completely oblivious as to the conversation that had just occurred.

"I know it's your day off, but you don't mind if Lennart comes over to play with Siri do you? It's just that Anna needs a break" said Astrid as she nodded towards Anna, who smiled sheepishly at the young Chief, who gave an understanding smile to the young woman.

"It's fine with me. Lennart can come over whenever he wants Anna, so don't worry" said Hiccup smiling at her, as he stood up from his place on the ground.

"Thanks Hiccup, I appreciate this" Anna said gratefully, before she turned her attention to Lennart and yelled out to him. "Lennart, do you want to go over to Siri's house?!"

That got the boy's attention, and he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran back to his mother with a look of excitement on his face.

"That got your attention didn't it? Now, Hiccup and Astrid said you can play with Siri today, so you be good; promise?" said Anna firmly, and Lennart nodded.

"Yes, mummy" said Lennart, as he ran off to play with Siri, and Anna turned to Hiccup and Astrid.

"If he starts acting up, just send him home. Lately he's started to resemble his father in a lot of ways, as well as being a bit of a troublemaker" said Anna with a sigh, as she glanced at her 4 year old son, running around with Siri, who was squealing and trying to get away from him to avoid getting caught.

"I wouldn't worry about it Anna; he's only 4. He'll be alright for today though, don't worry. We'll drop him home before dinner" Astrid said.

"No, I'll get Snotlout to pick him up when he gets back, don't worry. Thanks for this Astrid" said Anna appreciatively as she began to leave, as a fine dusting of snow began to come down. Astrid waved to Anna as she began to hurriedly trudge through the slush on the ground, not wanting Sigmund to be exposed to the cold.

"I guess that's our cue to go inside. Sorry kids, but it's too cold out here, you'll have to go inside and play" Hiccup said gently as he ushered them towards the house, and they both sighed and went to follow Astrid inside. Hiccup began to follow afterward, as Astrid who was waiting inside the door's eyes widened;

"Hiccup, watch out for that-"

Hiccup's metal leg caught in a small hollow in the ground and wobbled with his weight on it, sending him sprawling; Toothless tried to catch his friend and support him, but was too slow and could only watch as he fell face first into the snowy grass.

"-hole" Astrid finished with a wince. Hiccup groaned and spat out a few blades of grass as he sat up again and both Siri and Lennart burst into fits of laughter, and a moment later, Astrid joined in, unable to help herself.

"The old metal leg strikes again it seems" Hiccup said dryly as he stood up from the ground, and Astrid just laughed harder at that comment.

"No, you just keep forgetting the hole's there, that's all! I've never seen anyone so accident prone in my life!" Astrid laughed, and Siri giggled too.

"You're clumsy daddy!" Siri giggled.

"Nice to know my girls have so much faith in me" Hiccup said, voice dripping sarcasm, causing Astrid and Siri to once again, burst into fits of laughter, and so did Lennart, who was looking at Hiccup's metal leg in wonder. Why did he have a metal leg anyway? He would ask Siri, she'd know.

Astrid finally calmed down after a moment, and she gave her husband a grin. "We do have faith in you; we just know you're accident prone" said Astrid humorously, and Hiccup groaned, but grinned at his wife and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, before bending down and kissing his daughter's cheek, making her giggle.

"I'm not that clumsy, am I sweetie?" Hiccup asked with a chuckle, and Siri grinned at her father.

"Yes, you are, daddy" said Siri honestly, and Hiccup shook his head grinning.

"I feel the love sweetie, thankyou" said Hiccup, but he beamed and picked his daughter up, before tickling her, making her squeal in fits of laugher again, as he and Astrid brought her, and Lennart inside from the cold flurries of snow.

"Sorry that you two have to play inside, but it's too cold outside now. Just play what you want in here, but be careful alright?" Hiccup said as he, Astrid and Toothless went to sit down by the downstairs fire, while Siri and Lennart sat on her blanket on the floor.

"We will daddy" said Siri with a smile, as she and Lennart began their usual game of dragons and Vikings for a moment, before Lennart looked at Hiccup, and then back at Siri.

"Siri, where did your daddy's leg go?" asked Lennart curiously.

Siri looked up at Lennart with a look of surprise on her face. None of the other kids had ever asked her that, and she didn't know the answer either. Her daddy's metal leg was just _there_, it was so normal to her that she had never really thought about it, but now it got her thinking, where had her daddy's leg gone? Her parents had never told her about it, and all she knew was that he had lost it long before she was born.

"I don't know, it's been like that for a long time. Mummy and daddy never told me what happened though" Siri said with a frown.

"When did he lose it?" said Lennart curiously, and Siri gave a shrug.

'I don't know. A long time ago, before I was born. Daddy never says why, but he always makes funny jokes about it, like when he falls" Siri giggled.

"Maybe it fell off! Can legs do that?" Lennart said with wide eyes, and Siri eyes widened in shock at the suggestion, then she laughed.

"Legs can't just fall off! If they could, nobody would have one!" Siri giggled.

Lennart frowned in thought, well, as much thought as a 4 year old could, anyway. Then he looked around the room and spotted Toothless, asleep in the corner of the room, and Siri followed his gaze and gasped at what he was thinking.

"Toothless didn't bite my daddy's leg off! He loves my daddy. It would have been another bad dragon" said Siri, as she looked at Lennart, who frowned in annoyance.

"It wasn't my daddy's dragon; Hooky is only naughty listening to _my_ daddy. He loves your daddy!" Lennart replied in a huff.

Siri giggled. "I was only being silly. Maybe it was a wild dragon? Daddy tried to save my mummy, and it took my daddy's leg, maybe?" Siri said.

"Maybe. My daddy said dragons and people use to fight; maybe a naughty dragon took your daddy's leg, like they took your Uncle Gobber's" said Lennart.

"Why doesn't daddy hate dragons though? If a dragon took it, wouldn't he hate Toothless?" said Siri mystified.

"I don't know, maybe it wasn't a dragon. Maybe it was a pirate!" Lennart exclaimed dramatically.

"My daddy's never mentioned a pirate. Maybe it was an accident?' said Siri quietly as she suddenly looked down at her left hand, where there was a faint, small scar, that stretched from her knuckles to the centre of the back of her hand where she had hurt herself a year ago trying to use her mother's axe.

"An accident?" Lennart asked, perplexed and Siri showed him her scar.

"I hurt myself being naughty with mummy's axe last year. Mummy was very scared when I did and she kept saying about daddy's leg. Maybe he accidently lost his leg playing around with an axe too, and that's why mummy and daddy were so scared" Siri wondered sadly.

"I hurt myself on daddy's sword once, and my mummy was scared, and I don't think my mummy and daddy have lost their legs" said Lennart, and Siri looked thoughtfully at her parents and nodded.

"I guess so, but how did daddy lose his leg?" Siri asked Lennart, then her eyes widened.

"Daddy's very clumsy, maybe he got it stuck somewhere. He always says he'll lose another one if he's not careful" said Siri with wide eyes as she turned her attention to her daddy, who was talking to her mummy on the wooden couch in the room, her mummy's head lying on his chest.

Lennart followed her line of sight and he stuck out his tongue in disgust at the scene.

'Eww, are your mummy and daddy always like that?" said Lennart in disgust, making Siri burst into fits of giggles.

"Not all the time. Mummy and daddy sometimes fight, but not for long. Daddy gets scared of mummy mad" Siri said with a giggle.

"You think your mummy could have done it?" Lennart said jokingly, and Siri went silent for a moment, before bursting into fits of giggles along with Lennart, and she fell back onto the floor laughing.

"No way!" Siri said breathlessly, and Lennart grinned again, as Hiccup and Astrid looked up at the laughing pair with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you two laughing at?" said Astrid, and the two 4 year olds looked at them with innocent grins.

'Nothing mummy" said Siri innocently. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with an amused look, but let them go, but kept an ear on their conversation.

Siri looked at Lennart, and gave him a playful punch on the arm with a grin. "That was mean Lennart, why did you say that!" Siri laughed.

Lennart winced at the contact of Siri's fist, but grinned at his friend. "I was only kidding, but my mummy threatens my daddy when he's being annoying" said Lennart, and Siri once again tried to hold back a laugh.

'Yeah, but she doesn't do anything Lennie!" Siri grinned and Lennart blushed at Siri's nickname for him and laughed.

"Maybe a troll ate daddy's leg?" Siri said with a gasp, and Lennart snorted, in a way very much like his father.

"They steal socks Siri. Like they steal your Uncle Gobber's" said Lennart matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah" said Siri agreeably.

"Daddy told me about nasty plants he's seen flying once. Your daddy could have had his leg eaten by a plant" said Lennart.

"Or an animal. Daddy use to go out in the forest a lot" said Siri, and then she frowned at Lennart's idea.

"A plant?" Siri questioned, and Lennart shrugged.

"Maybe a plant suddenly grabbed your daddy's leg, and ate it?" Lennart said, his imagination, like Siri's, now running wild. Siri gasped at the thought of her daddy losing his leg to a _plant_, and Lennart grinned mischievously and started to snap at Siri like that plant and started chasing her. Siri squealed and ran off, Lennart chasing after her, their theories forgotten in their minds for now.

They weren't forgotten in Hiccup and Astrid's minds though. The couple had eavesdropped on the kid's conversation after Siri had laughed earlier, and now Astrid was looking at Hiccup with a look of amusement on her face, and Hiccup looked back at her with an identical expression.

"Is she...trying to guess how I lost my leg?" Hiccup said in amazement, and Astrid nodded with an odd expression on her face.

"I guess her imagination doesn't just stop with her games. We should have known that she'd use it to guess what happened to your leg" said Astrid.

Hiccup wasn't deterred though, and he grinned. "I like some of them actually, they're more interesting. Especially the one where they thought it was you" said Hiccup grinning cheekily, and Astrid snorted and hit him on the arm with a smile, before her face turned serious.

"Hiccup, as much as I love our daughter's imagination, I think it's time she knew the truth. She's getting curious Hiccup, and we can't have her thinking like that her whole life. You lost your leg saving us, and were a hero. She needs to know that about her daddy" said Astrid quietly, as she lay her head back on Hiccup's chest and Hiccup sighed as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing her hair softly.

'I thought we weren't going to tell her until she's ready though?" said Hiccup, with a nervous edge to his voice, and Astrid turned her gaze up into Hiccup's eyes.

"She's going to be 5 this year Hiccup, and she's already guessing. I think it's time to tell her the truth. She's ready Hiccup, believe me" said Astrid gently, and Hiccup sighed again, but nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Alright, if you think it's for the best, then we'll tell her. Do you want to tell her and Lennart together now, or later?" Hiccup said, and Astrid looked at the two kids chasing each other around the room and back at Hiccup.

'I think Lennart should hear it too. Siri may try to tell him later and it may get lost in translation, and who knows wild _that_ could get" said Astrid with a chuckle, and Hiccup laughed, and then turned to the kids, who were now sitting down on the blanket again, breathless from all the running around they just did.

'Siri, Lennart, could you two come over here?" said Hiccup gently, and Siri and Lennart looked at each other worriedly, before getting up and going over to the couple.

'Did we do something wrong, daddy?" said Siri anxiously, and Hiccup smiled reassuringly at her.

'No sweetie, you didn't. It's just mummy and I heard you two talking about how I lost my leg. You came up with some wild ideas there didn't you?" said Hiccup in amusement.

"We were just being silly daddy. Lennart asked me how you lost it, and I didn't know, so we tried to guess ourselves. Did we get it right?" Siri asked her bright blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"No, not quite sweetheart, but you're right that you didn't know. We weren't going to tell you until you were older, but we think it's time for you to know. If that's alright with you?" said Astrid gently.

Siri's eyes widened in excitement and so did Lennart's.

"Can I hear it too Miss Astrid?" said Lennart pleadingly, and Astrid smiled at the little boy.

"Yes, you can sweetie" said Astrid kindly, and Siri quickly got up on her father's lap, while Astrid allowed Lennart to sit on hers.

"I'm really going to know how you lost your leg daddy?" said Siri in awe, and Hiccup gave her a loving kiss on her forehead with a nod.

"Mummy thinks you're ready, so we're going to tell you. Now, do you remember the stories I tell you about when we use to fight dragons?" Hiccup asked her, and she nodded solemnly, and so did Lennart. Snotlout and Anna told him the stories as well, and it was hard to believe how much had changed in that time.

"Do you also remember the story about how your daddy beat the Red Death, and brought peace between us and the dragons?" said Astrid, as she turned to Lennart, who frowned for a moment, and then his face brightened as, he too, remembered that story.

"Yes, you said daddy won, and we became friends with the dragons. Was that when daddy lost his leg?" Siri asked her eyes wide in shock.

"We only told you daddy won, but we didn't tell you the full story. Now, do you remember how we said that we arrived to warn everyone about the Red Death and save Toothless, and daddy fought the dragon up in the clouds?" said Astrid hopefully, and Siri nodded.

"Daddy fought the Red Death and won" said Siri, remembering the story.

"Well, that's all we told you because you were too young, but I think you need to know the full story now. Now, your daddy did fight the Red Death in the clouds, and was winning too. Toothless shot a plasma blast into the dragon's mouth..."

"...and it exploded!" Siri finished eagerly for her mother, and Astrid and Hiccup smiled at their daughter. She remembered all the stories well. Hiccup then took over the story for the moment.

"Well when the dragon exploded sweetie, I removed Toothless's tail as it was damaged. I thought we were going to make it out of there, but the Red Death's tail hit us all of a sudden, and I was knocked off Toothless into the fire from the dragon exploding. All I remember is Toothless trying to save me as I fell into the fire before I blacked out" said Hiccup quietly.

Siri's eyes widened in shock, as did Lennart; neither child had been told of that, and they were hanging on the parents every word.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, and took a deep breath before continuing the story. It may have all happened 11 years before, but this story was still difficult to tell for the young woman.

"Well, after it exploded, we all rushed to see where your daddy and Toothless ended up. We found Toothless by the explosion, his prosthetic tail fin gone, and him injured and in pain, with...with your daddy nowhere in sight. We all thought that he hadn't survived the explosion" Astrid explained, her voice wavering.

Siri and Lennart looked up at Astrid and were surprised to see her suddenly bring a hand up to her mouth trying to stifle a sob that had let its way out of her mouth, her blue eyes filling with tears as she remembered that moment. A moment she had tried so hard to forget in those years afterward. The one moment that she had let herself show her emotions in one moment in front of everyone, for the first time in many years.

Hiccup took a hold of his wife's hand, and brought it up to his lips in a soft kiss, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Ssh, it's alright Astrid, I'm still here. Well, most of me is" said Hiccup with a chuckle, and Astrid suddenly laughed. He _always_ made that joke whenever they talked about this, and it never got old. Siri looked at her mummy sadly, before moving from her daddy's lap to her mummy's and giving her a hug, while Lennart moved next to Hiccup, a little confused as to why Astrid was acting like this, but remaining silent for once in his life.

"Why are you so sad mummy? Daddy's right here" Siri said in confusion, and Astrid chuckled.

"She knows that sweetie, it's just remembering that day is hard for her. I guess seeing it was pretty bad. All I know about is from what people have told me" said Hiccup.

"So, what happened after this bit?" said Lennart interrupting them, and Siri frowned at her friend.

"Lennart, my mummy is sad!" exclaimed Siri in annoyance, but Astrid stopped her.

"I'm fine Siri; Lennart just wants to know the rest. I'm alright now" Astrid smiled, before continuing.

"Now, after we found Toothless, we didn't know where your daddy was. After awhile though, he opened his wings and revealed him. It turns out he'd caught your daddy and saved him from the flames. Toothless saved his life, but there was one thing he couldn't save; his leg. From what we know, we think daddy's leg must have got caught in the fire, and got badly burnt. It couldn't be saved. Your daddy saved us all that day sweetheart, but he lost his leg in the process" said Astrid proudly as she gave her husband a wide smile, and kissed his cheek.

Hiccup smiled back at her. "The next thing I remember is waking up in my house, Toothless beside me a few weeks later, with a metal leg. It took some getting use too, but I'm proud of it, as it reminds me of that day" said Hiccup, and Siri broke into a large grin at the end of the story.

"Daddy, you're a hero!" Siri said joyfully, which actually made Hiccup blush bright red, and Astrid giggled.

"You were so brave sir" said Lennart in awe, and Hiccup chuckled in embarrassment

"Well now you two know the full story; I hope it's as exciting as how you two thought I'd lost my leg. Although I admit the plant thing was pretty cool" said Hiccup with a grin, making the two 4 year olds laugh.

"Its better daddy" said Siri beaming as she gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek, and she slid off Astrid's lap and ran off with Lennart. As Hiccup and Astrid watched them, they realised the truth had given way to a new version of their Vikings and dragons game, with Hiccup saving them all, but losing his leg.

"Why were we so scared of telling her the truth again?" Hiccup said in amazement as he watched the kids play their new game.

"I have no idea to be honest" said Astrid with a chuckle, and Hiccup smiled at her gently and kissed her forehead.

"You alright from earlier? I didn't realise that still made you feel that way" said Hiccup softly.

"I didn't either, but I think it always will. I'm alright though" Astrid said, before she grinned mischievously and hit him hard on the arm, making him wince.

"Oww, Astrid! What was that for this time?" Hiccup asked her.

"That's for making me remember things I don't want to remember" Astrid grinned.

"Actually that was Siri's doing" Hiccup pointed out.

"I'm not going to blame her now though, am I?" Astrid said grinning, and Hiccup rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"No you're not, milady. I'm sorry that I made you cry though. Why is always me that does?" Hiccup asked, mystified.

Astrid shrugged. "Because I love you, and you make me more emotional than anyone else?" said Astrid, then her eyes widened at what she just said. "Where did that come from? I sound like I've been married for more than 6 years!"

Hiccup burst into fits of laughter. "That's the weirdest 'I love you' I've ever heard! Astrid, don't worry, I don't see you as weak for being upset earlier. You're not weak, it just upsets you. Heck, you kicked my butt in combat training the other day, as you always do. You're still the best warrior out there" said Hiccup with a smile, and Astrid smiled back.

"Don't you forget it either" said Astrid, with a false accusatory tone, and Hiccup put his hands up in defence.

"Never will, I promise you" said Hiccup, as he leant forward and met lips with Astrid's and she went to protest, but a moment later, her eyes slid shut, and she kissed him back with all the passion she could manage.

"Eww mummy, you're grossing us out" Siri said with a look of disgust, and Astrid snorted with laughter, and as did Hiccup, as they broke off their interrupted kiss and looked at the revolted faces of the two four year olds.

"No more kissing in front of the kids it seems" said Astrid grinning, and Hiccup pretended to sigh, making Siri and Lennart laugh, than go back to their game.

They didn't get to play for long though, as only a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Lennart sighed, knowing it was most likely his father coming to pick him up. He was having too much fun!

"Looks like the snow brought your daddy home early Lennart" said Astrid, as she got up to answer the door, and sure enough, Snotlout was standing out the front, in now much heavier snow. Snowflakes were attached to his hair, making it look white, and he was breathing out mist. The snow must have gotten a lot worse in the previous few hours without the household noticing.

"Wow, didn't realise the snow had gotten worse, get in here Snotlout" said Astrid quickly, and Snotlout quickly came in.

"Thanks. It's only just gotten worse, so I thought I'd better get home, and then Anna said Lennart was over here. How's he been?" said Snotlout as he looked at his son still playing with Siri on the floor.

"He's been fine Snotlout, he and Siri have just been using their imaginations to their wildest, that's all" said Astrid with a grin, and Snotlout frowned.

"How so?"

"It seems the kids were coming up with their own versions for how I lost my leg. Very interesting versions too, I might add" said Hiccup as he looked at the two giggling kids.

"I hope they didn't go too crazy" Snotlout said uneasily.

"Don't worry Snotlout, they were just joking around, but we've told them the full story now. I hope you don't mind" said Hiccup anxiously, and Snotlout shook his head.

"Nah, its fine; Anna and I were going to tell him soon anyway" Snotlout said reassuringly, before he turned to his son. "What did you think of the story Len?"

Lennart beamed at his father. "It was a lot cooler than what we thought daddy".

Snotlout chuckled, and then looked at Siri. "What did you think about how your daddy lost his leg, Siri?" and Siri smiled proudly, her eyes lighting up.

"Uncle Snotlout, my daddy is a hero".

* * *

_Alright, I know that chapter wasn't brilliant, especially after my last chapter which reached 9 reviews, the most I've gotten for a chapter, but considering I came up with this at the last minute after the shelving of my planned storyline, I hope it was alright. _

_I also apologise in the fact that I always seem to make Astrid OOC in some chapters. I do believe that she would get upset over this, but I really need to give her a break :p I promise that I will try to keep her in character from now on though._

_Ok, next chapter Siri will have just turned 5, and getting what she wants at last, her own Terrible Terror! Also people have been asking me when and if Astrid will have another baby, and that answer is YES! I'm not going to tell you when as it will ruin the surprise, but I can promise you it will be very soon! :) _

_As always, if you liked this chapter, please review! :) NO FLAMES though, but constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it's KIND. _

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	9. Chapter 9: First Dragon

_Thanks again everyone for all the reviews I received last chapter, I'm getting more and more all the time and I'm so grateful, thanks everyone! :)_

_I started this chapter only on Wednesday after I had a heck of an essay to write for university, and by brilliant luck, this chapter came very easily and allowed me to finish in time! _

_Now this chapter is very slow at the beginning I won't lie, I had to add in some things I'd skipped in previous chapters, and it's a little boring, but I think it gets better, and I hope you all think so too. If not, I apologise, and I promise you the next chapter will definitely better, for certain reasons :)_

_Siri gets her terrible terror in this chapter. I hope it's alright, and that you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 9: First Dragon

* * *

"Daddy, wake up!"

Hiccup groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Beside him, his wife followed suit, also pulling the covers over her head, both of them trying to drawn out the pleas of their 5 year daughter. It was too early to think about getting out of bed, no matter what the occasion was.

"Daddy, get up! You promised" Siri pouted, as she shook her father's shoulder. Hiccup just groaned again and followed Astrid's lead in pulling the covers up over his head.

"Whose idea of fun is to get up at sunrise?" Hiccup mumbled into his pillow.

"Apparently, your daughter's" Astrid mumbled back, not moving from her position.

Hiccup snorted. "Oh, so she's my daughter now is she?" Hiccup murmured with a quiet chuckle.

"She is when she gets us up at sunrise" Astrid said sleepily.

Siri giggled at the banter occurring between her parents. She knew how early it was, but she was too excited to go back to bed. She was getting her own Terrible Terror today! The little girl had turned 5 the day before, and as promised by her parents, today she would be allowed to finally get a dragon of her own, and boy was she excited! Now she just hoped she could get her parents out of bed.

"Daddy, get up" Siri pleaded with her father, and Hiccup sighed and turned to face his daughter.

"Siri, it's early. Don't you want to go back to bed for awhile?" Hiccup asked hopefully, and Siri shook her head, giving her dad a pouting look.

Hiccup sighed, and so did Astrid. Siri wasn't going to go back to sleep, and the parents knew it; it looks like they were getting up at sunrise.

"Alright, we'll go early. We're having breakfast first though, alright?" Astrid said firmly, and Siri nodded.

"Alright mummy" said Siri excitedly, as Hiccup and Astrid dragged themselves out of bed. Toothless yawned widely from his bed in the corner of the room, and slowly got up too. He also knew that going back to sleep was out of the question, especially when Siri was so excited.

"We'll just get changed sweetie, why don't you and Toothless go downstairs?" Astrid said as she grabbed her clothes, and Siri looked back at her mother with a worried look. Astrid knew what she was thinking, and laughed.

"We won't go back to sleep Siri, I promise" said Astrid chuckling, and Siri beamed, believing her mother and followed the Night Fury downstairs, as Hiccup looked at Astrid with an amused look.

"Why did you promise that? I was going to sneak back to bed..." said Hiccup with a grin, and Astrid snorted, and grinned back at her husband.

"You're the one who promised her we'd go early. You've got no one to blame, but yourself" said Astrid with a giggle.

"Remind me not to promise that again" Hiccup said with a groan, before the two of them joined their daughter downstairs, who was excitedly bouncing around in her chair at the table. It was hard to believe she could get so excited over getting her first dragon!

"Don't get too excited Siri, we're not leaving for awhile" said Hiccup as he fumbled around trying to make breakfast while still half asleep, and Siri crossed her arms impatiently.

"Siri, don't be like that. I doubt Lennart would even be up, let alone anyone else, please be patient" s Astrid asked firmly, and Siri sighed, but stopped pouting. She knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"So, what Terrible Terror are you going to get sweetie?" said Hiccup, as he put a plate down in front of the 5 year old, and she looked at her father thoughtfully.

"I thought you were choosing one for me?" Siri asked in confusion.

"We got 6 Terrors for you to choose from, but you get the final pick. Uncle Fishlegs spent weeks studying them to choose ones with the right temperament for you" said Hiccup with a smile at his little girl, who faced lit up in understanding.

"That's why we have to wait until the others are up, Siri" said Astrid.

"They might be _ages,_ though!" Siri droned, making Hiccup and Astrid laugh, and Toothless gave out a low version of a chuckle too.

"I asked you if you wanted to go back to bed" said Hiccup grinning and Siri gave him an amused look, as Hiccup suddenly tickled her and she screamed and began laughing. Astrid frowned though and gave Hiccup an irritated look.

"Hiccup, she's eating" said Astrid firmly, and Hiccup sighed, but stopped what he was doing and allowed Siri to continue eating, and went back to his own breakfast. A knock on the door interrupted the peaceful breakfast.

"OK, we were wrong, somebody _is _up" said Astrid in surprise, as she got up and opened the door to find Lennart, with a look of excitement on his face to match Siri's.

"Hey Lennart; you here to come with us?" Astrid asked kindly, and he nodded eagerly.

"I'm going to help Siri pick her dragon!" Lennart exclaimed excitedly, as Snotlout and Anna came running up to him, out of breath.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I told him to wait, but he ran out as soon as he was finished eating!" said Anna breathlessly.

"He didn't get us up don't worry. Siri already did that" said Astrid with a laugh, and Anna sighed with relief.

"Don't run off when we tell you not to. They could have still been in bed" said Anna firmly to her son. "Do you understand?"

Lennart sighed, but nodded to his mother. "Yes mummy".

"I wish _I _was still in bed" Snotlout mumbled, and Hiccup chuckled. He never thought he'd agree with Snotlout, but this time he couldn't have said a truer statement.

"Well seeing as we're all up, we might as well get going. If that's alright with the kids of course" said Astrid with a grin at Siri and Lennart, who both nodded eagerly.

"I thought so, come on then" Astrid said. "If no one else is there, we'll wait".

Siri and Lennart both raced to their parent's respective dragons; Siri going on Toothless with Hiccup, and Lennart with Snotlout on Hookfang. Considering how early it was, walking wasn't an option. Besides, both kids never passed up a chance to be on dragons, no matter how short or long the distance.

* * *

When they reached the academy, though, they found they were the only ones there; just like Astrid had suspected. Siri and Lennart both grumbled, but went off to play with Toothless and Hookfang while they waited. Hookfang may never listen to his rider, but no matter what Lennart asked of him, he would always do it. Anna always joked it was because Lennart wasn't old enough to be as annoying as his father; something that Snotlout constantly tries to deny, but loses against his genuinely shy wife.

The group didn't have to wait around for long for the others to arrive. No sooner had they sat down to wait, they heard the rapid fluttering of Meatlug's wings as Fishlegs and Ruffnut arrived with a large box.

"I knew you'd get here before us. Siri was excited enough about this yesterday" Fishlegs smiled as he got off the Gronkle, and placed the box on the ground, before helping a heavily pregnant Ruffnut off Meatlug's back. Ruffnut groaned and stretched her back once her feet touched the ground.

"Oh Thor, that's uncomfortable" Ruffnut groaned, as she waddled her 7 month pregnant belly over the group.

"Ruff, aren't you grounded from flying now?" asked Astrid as she raised her eyebrows at the young woman.

"If you think I was walking all the way here as big as this, you've got another thing coming" Ruffnut replied, in irritation.

"It's only Meatlug, Astrid, I wouldn't put Ruff in danger" said Fishlegs gently, and Ruffnut smiled at Fishlegs, before she went to lean up against the wall of the academy, not wanting to risk sitting down, and not being able to get back up.

Siri looked at her parents impatiently. "Mummy, can I pick my dragon now?"

"Is Tuff and Annika coming?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs who placed the box of Terrible Terrors in front of the two kids, who peered in excitedly.

"They're supposed to be, but if they don't get here soon, I'd just let Siri go" said Fishlegs with a grin at the anxious 5 year old, who was hopping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"Don't worry Siri, we're here" said Annika who was just walking into the academy with a drowsy looking Tuffnut by her side.

"Woah, what's up with Tuffnut?" said Hiccup with a laugh.

"He had to get up early, and then walk here. Naturally he's exhausted" said Annika sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her lethargic husband.

"How in Thor's name did you walk here? You're pregnant too!" Ruffnut exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what I said" said Tuffnut yawning, and Annika rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'm 3 months pregnant and I can still beat you here. What does that say?" said Annika.

"Um, that I don't like walking? I don't know, quit pressuring me!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Argh yes, can't do that this early in the morning, can we now?" Annika said mockingly, which made Tuffnut look more confused than usual and the rest of the group burst into fits of laughter. You could always rely on Annika for a laugh. It was sometimes hard to believe those two worked so well!

"Are we allowed to pick one?" said Lennart, who was baffled as to why the grown-ups were now all talking, and ignoring them, and Siri looked at Lennart and shrugged before calling out to get the attention off her parents

"Mummy, daddy, can I choose?"Siri asked hopefully, and Hiccup and Astrid grinned guiltily at their daughter. They had forgotten for a moment what they were here for.

'Sorry sweetie, go right ahead" said Hiccup as he went over to the box and lifted the lid on it to reveal 6 different coloured Terrible Terrors, who all glanced up at the Vikings in curiosity. One even sniffed at Siri inquisitively as soon as it looked at her, making her giggle.

"There are 4 girls, and 2 boys in this box Siri. The dark green and yellow ones are boys" Fishlegs explained as he pointed them out to her and Lennart.

Toothless growled at the tiny dragons as they came out of the box and began sniffing at the two kids. He detested the little pests, and no matter how much Fishlegs and Hiccup had studied them for their temperament, he still didn't trust them around the little girl and her friend.

Hiccup knew where Toothless's thoughts were at and chuckled. "They won't hurt her bud, I promise".

Toothless still didn't look convinced, and neither did Stormfly and they both continued to eye the little dragons off. Siri looked up as Toothless growled at one for getting too close, and giggled.

'Stay with me Toothless" said Siri with a grin and Toothless went over to her immediately and stood guard over them to make sure the Terrible Terrors didn't do anything they shouldn't.

"Take your time sweetie. Remember, you're choosing a companion, not a pet. You have to like them, and they have to like you back" said Hiccup gently as Siri sat down among the little group of them, in order to play with them better. Lennart sat beside her, also playing with them excitedly.

"Don't get any ideas kiddo, you're not 5 yet!" Snotlout exclaimed quickly as he noticed how attached Lennart was getting to them.

"I know, daddy" Lennart said.

"Looks like she'll be awhile in choosing" said Anna with a smile at Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'm sitting down then" Ruffnut said as she gently slid down the wall and sat down. "Someone may need to help me up later though" she added.

Astrid chuckled. "I remember that all too well Ruff, don't worry".

'So do I. I also remember when you got stuck in bed one day near your due date because I wasn't home, so you stayed in bed until midday" said Hiccup with a large grin on his face.

Astrid blushed and hit him hard on the shoulder. "You promised never to mention that!" Astrid yelled, her face turning redder by the second. Hiccup burst into fits of laughter with everyone else, and Astrid just hid her face in her hand, her face bright red.

"That happened to me just yesterday" said Ruffnut shrugging and Tuffnut snorted.

'Wish I could have been there to see that!" Tuffnut sniggered at his sister, who gave him a death glare enough to rival Thor himself.

"Or maybe I don't" Tuffnut said quickly, and Annika rolled her eyes.

"Nice save there, Tuff" said Annika, and Fishlegs nodded in agreement. He had been married to Ruffnut for 5 years and knew not to make her angry, especially now. Tuffnut had known her his whole life, and still didn't!

Astrid turned to see how Siri was going and found she was still in the process of choosing a dragon, before turning back to the others. Anna chuckled at the fact that the kids were still trying to choose half an hour later, as did Astrid.

"Hard choice for a 5 year old" Astrid noted in amusement.

"Speaking of which; when are you and Hiccup going to give Siri a brother or sister? I thought I heard you talking about it a few months ago" said Anna curiously.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with a sly grin, and Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two already expecting?!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"No, no, we're not! Not yet anyway" said Hiccup quickly.

"We've been trying for a few months, just no luck yet. You'll be the first to know when it happens though I promise" said Astrid.

"Wouldn't I be the first to know?" said Hiccup teasingly, and Astrid rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"After you of course, yes. You really think I'd tell you last?" Astrid said humorously, and Hiccup shook his head with a grin.

"I was just kidding Astrid. I was the first you told when you found out about Siri, and I'll never forget it" said Hiccup softly as he kissed his wife's forehead and she beamed at him happily, before they were interrupted.

"Mummy, I chose my dragon!" Siri yelled out in excitement.

Hiccup and the others turned their attention to the little girl who was holding a very cute purple Terrible Terror who was snuggled up in her arms, looking quite content. Toothless and Stormfly, despite their earlier reservations, were looking quite relaxed at the prospect of Siri holding a Terrible Terror, much to Hiccup and Astrid's relief.

"Nice choice Siri. She's the quietest of the bunch" said Hiccup proudly.

"She's also the most affectionate" Fishlegs added, as Hiccup and Astrid went over to inspect the little dragon.

"Are you sure that's the dragon you want Siri?"Hiccup asked gently, and she confidently nodded.

"Then she's yours sweetheart, but you have to give her a name. To establish a bond, you have to make sure she has a name" Hiccup said as he patted the little dragon, which began to purr like a cat, making him and Astrid laugh.

Siri looked at Lennart. "What do you think we should name her?"

"Why are you asking Lennart?" said Astrid in confusion, and Siri looked at her mother like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because we're gonna share her until Lennie can get his own" said Siri, and Lennart nodded.

"Great, I have to deal with one of those things already" said Snotlout in undertone, and Anna looked at him in amusement.

"It's not like he'll be living with us Snotlout, don't worry so much" said Anna, as she kissed his cheek gently and he mumbled, but smiled at his wife. He hated Terrible Terrors; the little buggers annoyed him to no end, as they did the dragons. He was_ not_ looking forward to the day Lennart got one of his own.

"Well alright then, what are you _two _going to name her?" Astrid asked.

Siri and Lennart looked at each other thoughtfully, before they both beamed widely.

"Midnight!" they exclaimed in unison.

Astrid looked at them, and then to Hiccup, bewildered. "What type of name is that for a purple dragon?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Let them go Astrid. It's not like all dragons are named properly, anyway" with a grin at Toothless who gave his rider a gummy smile.

"Good point. Midnight it is, sweetie" said Astrid, before she frowned. "No really, I need to know, why Midnight?"

Siri and Lennart laughed. "It can look purple at night mummy, and the name is cool. Isn't it Lennart?" Siri asked her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Cool" Lennart grinned.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise, but said nothing against the name after that logic.

"Alright, you want to start some training then you two?" Hiccup asked them, and they nodded eagerly.

"What do you want Midnight to do?" Astrid asked them.

"Shoot a fire ball at things like Toothless can do" said Siri enthusiastically.

"Fly through hoops!" exclaimed Lennart grinning.

"Find things we can't!"

"Tell when danger's coming!"

"Hide when told!"

Hiccup put his hands up quickly to stop the kids. "Woah, slow down. That will all come later on, I promise. I think we need to start with something easy and simple today, though" said Hiccup patiently.

"Awww" Siri and Lennart whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but they are too hard for a 5 year old to do. I think we should start with easier things" said Hiccup gently as he kissed his daughters head and she sighed, but smiled at her father.

"Why don't they start with getting the terror to respond to them" Astrid suggested.

"Precisely what I was thinking" said Hiccup in agreement.

"That sounds _boring_!" whined Lennart.

"Lennart! You won't be sharing Midnight if you act like that" Anna warned, and Lennart looked at his parents' stern faces and looked at Hiccup with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir" said Lennart sheepishly, and Hiccup patted the boy's shoulder with an understanding smile.

"It's alright Len, I know it's boring. It will come in handy though trust me" said Hiccup patiently and Lennart nodded, as Hiccup turned to face his daughter.

"Alright, first of all, we need to get Midnight to respond to you. That way she will come to you when you want her. A terror has to learn their name" said Hiccup thoughtfully as he watched as the tiny dragon crawled out of Siri's arms and onto her shoulder, nuzzling her head. Toothless watched on protectively, but didn't make a move to stop her from sitting there.

"Remember not to treat her like a pet though, Siri. Dragons are amazing creatures, and they need to be treated with care" Hiccup added as he watched Siri pat the dragons head.

"I know daddy" said Siri seriously, and she picked up the dragon and placed her on the ground in fro of her, waiting for her daddy's instructions.

"Alright, look directly at her and make sure she's looking at you" said Hiccup, and Siri nodded and did what her father asked.

"Lennart, you should be paying attention too" Snotlout said firmly as he noticed the little boy's attention was elsewhere.

"He's only 4 'Lout. He'll pick it up" said Hiccup positively, before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Alright, look directly at her and speak her name slowly and clearly" said Hiccup gently.

Siri continued to keep her eye on the Terrible Terror, before speaking "Midnight".

The dragon looked at her curiously, but didn't react. Siri looked at her daddy, a little unsure, but was surprised to see him still smiling.

"She wouldn't have gotten it straight away sweetie, no matter how smart they are. At least she's still looking at you" said Hiccup encouragingly, and Siri grinned and looked at her again, before saying her name again. Once again, there was major no response.

"Keep saying it until you get a reaction. She'll soon realise that's meant to be her name" Hiccup smiled, and Siri continued to say Midnight's name, before finally after awhile, the little dragon finally gave a little squawk and fly up on Siri's shoulder and nuzzled her.

"She knows her name daddy!" Siri yelled in excitement.

"Good job Siri! Now, I want you to keep practicing on that for awhile. Midnight might easily forget that's her name, so you need to work on it" said Hiccup proudly. "You too, Lennart" he added, as he noticed the little boy, paying no attention at all. Lennart looked up guiltily and got up, going over to join Siri in the name lesson.

Hiccup went over to join Astrid as they watched the inquisitive 5 year old teach the Terror her new name, and Astrid beamed proudly at her daughter and at her husband, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good job teaching her Hiccup. She's going to be a natural" said Astrid happily, as she watched them.

"I think so, too" said Hiccup beaming.

* * *

Siri and Lennart continued with that skill until afternoon, surprising everyone with how focused they were. Those two got bored easily most of the time, so having their attention on something for this amount of time was an amazing achievement. They were at it so long that Tuffnut, Annika, Ruffnut and Fishlegs had gone home already, leaving the others to their training.

Before long though, even Siri and Lennart were over it.

"Daddy, I'm bored. Can we go home?" Siri said after as noon came and went.

"I think we can sweetie. I think Midnight knows her name now anyway" said Hiccup, pride evident in his voice as he bent down in front of his daughter, and smiled at her. "You did a very good job sweetheart, I'm proud of you".

Siri beamed at her daddy as he enveloped her in his arms into a loving embrace, and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks daddy" said Siri happily, and Hiccup smiled at her, before taking Midnight off her gently.

"I'll take her until we get home. I don't think you'll be able to hold onto her and Toothless at the same time will you?" said Hiccup, and she shook her head, as Astrid went over to her daughter and took her into her arms as well.

"You're a natural, my little dragon trainer, I'm so proud of you" said Astrid with a wide smile as she kissed her little girl on the cheek.

"Thanks mummy" said Siri, beaming as her eyes lit up and as she hugged her mother back, before Astrid stood up, to leave.

Lennart went over to his parents as they also prepared to leave, excitement still on his face from training Midnight.

"I can't wait to get my own Terror mummy!" Lennart said eagerly, and Anna laughed.

"Can't you now?" said Anna in amusement as she passed 11 month old Sigmund to Snotlout so she could take her 4 year old son's hand.

"Nope, and do you know what I want to teach mine to do?" said Lennart with a grin.

"What's that buddy?" Snotlout said bemused.

"Teach it to sing!" exclaimed Lennart excitedly, making Snotlout suddenly blanch and swallow nervously.

"Oh no you're not!".

* * *

_I hope that chapter wasn't as boring as I thought :/ I thought I may have made up for it by the end though :)_

_I'm sure everyone remembers the bad experience Snotlout has had with Terrible Terrors in the series, especially in Defenders of Berk, in particular the episode 'Fright of Passage' near the end, so I wanted to make a joke out of how much he hates them :p I also know Midnight is a weird name for a purple Terrible Terror, but you have no idea how stuck I was with it. I might change the name later on if I think of something better._

_Ok, I'm sure many of you noticed the foreshadowing I had within the chapter as to a new family member, so no surprises what the next chapter will be about :) I'm really looking forward to it too!_

_If you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! :D Remember once again though, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is accepted as long as it's KIND._

_Thanks for reading! _


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise News

_I'm sure you can all tell by the name of the chapter, that this is chapter you've all been waiting for! :) Sadly I don't think it turned out the way I wanted too, but I hope you all still like it. I spent a week trying to make sure everything was right, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_I apologise for the beginning of this chapter too, as it's a little gross, but considering the circumstance I'm sure you can all forgive me :p This chapter may seem like it's everywhere too, but I promise you it's not. The importance of the middle part is just a little subtle, is all._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D_

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise News

* * *

Astrid awoke suddenly. For a moment, she didn't know what had awoken her, but then she felt it; a wave of nausea, making her stomach churn dangerously. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she quickly reached for a bucket beside the bed, used for emergency purposes, and emptied the contents of her stomach into it with a miserable groan, before lying back onto the pillows with a disgusted moan.

The sound of his wife retching woke Hiccup, and he winced as he watched her place down the bucket and lay back down with a groan. Hiccup anxiously sat up and felt her forehead, and was perplexed to find her head sweaty, but otherwise cool.

"Are you alright, Astrid? You're as white as snow, and you're sweating. Do you want me to get a healer?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"I just threw up, Hiccup of course I look like that" Astrid said irritably as she sat up again, and she felt another wave of nausea hit her, and quickly grabbed the bucket again. Hiccup winced once again, and pulled her loose hair back out of her face, as she moaned and placed the bucket on the floor, before making a move to stand up.

"Oh no, you're not, I'll take that. You stay in bed" said Hiccup firmly as he stood up and collected the bucket, ignoring his own disgust to get rid of it.

"Hiccup, I can do it myself. I just have a bit of food poisoning, I'll be fine" Astrid said stubbornly.

"Astrid, you just threw up twice in a few minutes, you are not fine. You don't even know its food poisoning!" Hiccup exclaimed in worry.

"Hiccup, I was sick after eating last night too, now I'm sick this morning. Figure it out for yourself" Astrid said in exasperation.

"Actually you just _felt_ sick" Hiccup pointed out, and Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I was still sick though wasn't I?" Astrid retorted back, and Hiccup sighed and went to empty out the bucket. Toothless followed him out of the room, looking revolted and didn't return with Hiccup a few minutes later. He'd refused to be in the same room with a sick person since the whole incident with Siri 5 years before.

When Hiccup returned to the room, he saw Astrid was once again on the verge of being sick again, and he rushed over to help just in time.

"That's it, you're going to a healer, Astrid, no excuses" said Hiccup once it was all over, and Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup, I'll be fine" said Astrid as she lay back down.

"Astrid, you look awful. I'll lose you in the snow with the way you look right now" said Hiccup anxiously, and Astrid snorted at the comment.

"Thanks for that Hiccup, I feel _so _much better now" said Astrid sarcastically, making Hiccup sigh once again.

"Astrid I mean it. I'm taking you to the healer, and staying with you today. You're not well" said Hiccup anxiously as he stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"But you have plans with Siri! She was looking forward to it" Astrid said dejectedly, and Hiccup frowned thoughtfully.

"If you agree to let me take you to the healers, I'll go with Siri, deal?" Hiccup asked hopefully, and Astrid sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, you win" Astrid said in defeat, as she slowly got up.

"I'll go and get Siri up then" said Hiccup gently, as he kissed Astrid's forehead, and she gave him a grateful smile as he left the room. As much as she hated to admit it, she was sort of glad for the push to the healers. Being sick wasn't her idea of fun.

Hiccup knocked on Siri's door, which was already ajar, suggesting Toothless had escaped there after Astrid was sick. Siri opened the door with a wide smile, Toothless napping soundly behind her.

"Are we leaving daddy?" said Siri excitedly when she saw him.

"Soon sweetie, but we have to take mummy to the healer first. She isn't feeling very well" said Hiccup softly, and Siri looked up at her father in alarm.

"Is she OK?" Siri asked worriedly, and Hiccup gave her a reassured smile.

"She's just a little sick sweetie, don't worry. She's just too stubborn to go to the healer on her own, so we need to make sure she gets there" said Hiccup with a light chuckle. Siri giggled a little as well. That was very much like her mummy.

"Is that why Toothless is here?" Siri asked as she turned her head to see the dragon still curled up dozing beside her bed, and Midnight right above him at the end of the girl's bed, also asleep.

Hiccup chuckled when he noticed the close proximity between the two dragons. Toothless may tolerate the little dragon in the house, but he still didn't like her. Obviously disgust outweighed intolerance in this instance.

"I guess so sweetie" Hiccup said with a light chuckle, as the Night Fury lifted his head and gave his friend a smile, which Hiccup returned, before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"So, are you ready to go?" Hiccup asked her, and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get mummy, and we'll meet you outside, OK?" Hiccup said, and Siri nodded again, with a smile, as Hiccup returned to his and Astrid's room.

When he entered the room, he saw Astrid was fully dressed, but awfully pale, as she sat on the bed with a hand to her head. In the seven years Hiccup had been married to Astrid, he had only ever seen her looking this bad once, and if she was feeling as bad as she had then, it was going to be a long day.

"You ready to go?" Hiccup asked her gently, and Astrid looked up at him with a sigh, and stood up, looking completely worn out, almost as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Siri's waiting outside with Toothless. We'll walk you to the healer's house, and make sure you stay there before we go out" Hiccup said resolutely as he placed an arm around her shoulders, and pressed his lips against her hair gently.

"No complaints here. I feel like I've had a night in the Great Hall" Astrid groaned.

Hiccup gave her a sympathetic chuckle. If Astrid was comparing to something like that, she must be feeling something awful. The only time Astrid, and Hiccup, had ever been so hung-over, or that ill, was at the conclusion of their three day wedding celebration, seven years before. If Astrid was really feeling like that, Hiccup was glad she had agreed to go to the healer. Neither of them had ever forgotten how sick they had gotten that time, although they had certainly tried too!

"At least you'll stay at the healers for once then" said Hiccup with a grin. Astrid couldn't help but grin back, as she and Hiccup went outside to meet up with Siri and Toothless. When they both noticed how pale Astrid was, they gave her sympathetic looks.

"You look terrible mummy" Siri said worriedly, and Astrid gave a light chuckle at her daughter's honesty.

"I feel it too sweetie, don't worry" said Astrid as Hiccup looked around and noticed there was one less dragon there than there should have been.

"Siri, where's Midnight?"

"In my room daddy, she didn't want to move" Siri replied with a shrug.

"Do you want to try calling her? Maybe she'll come now that you're leaving?" Hiccup suggested.

"Ok" Siri agreed, before she went to the back end of the house and called up to the open latch window that was her room. "Midnight, you wanna come with me and daddy?!"

They watched as Midnight jumped up on the latch and looked down at her friend. For a moment, it looked as if she was going to come, before she gave a big yawn and jumped back out of sight. Hiccup, Siri and Astrid all chuckled in the knowledge that that was obviously a big fat no to coming with them.

"Obviously not then" said Hiccup with a laugh.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said quickly, and Hiccup and Siri turned around just in time to see Astrid heave once more into the bushes, making them both wince. They were wasting time with Midnight, and here Astrid was still as sick as she was earlier.

"I'm sorry, Astrid, we're wasting time. Come on, we'll get you to the healer, and see what's up" said Hiccup uneasily, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

"I thought it was passing, but now I feel worse" Astrid said irritably, as she let Hiccup lead her to the healer's house, without much complaint. Whatever this was wasn't letting up, and Astrid had had just about enough of it. Siri ran up to her mother as they went along and took a hold of her hand lovingly, making Astrid smile fondly at her daughter. She always held her little girls hand when she was sick, and now it looks as if she wanted to return the favour, and once they reached the healers house, it was Siri who knocked on the door.

When the healer, named Lagatha, opened the door, her eyes widened as they fell upon the pale face that was Astrid. She knew it was rare for the young woman to come and see her, no matter how ill she got, so she must have been quite ill to come of her own choice.

"Gods, you're pale, dear. What's wrong?" Lagatha asked.

"I woke up needing to be sick, and I haven't stopped since" Astrid replied with a groan, and Hiccup nodded at this.

"She felt sick last night too, but it didn't really start until this morning" Hiccup added.

"How is it making you feel?" Lagatha inquired curiously.

"Like I've spent a late night in the Great Hall" said Astrid dryly, and Lagatha couldn't help, but chuckle at that. She too, remembered the week Astrid had had after her wedding celebrations, so she knew exactly what she was dealing with in terms of how sick she was.

"I wondered why you had come to me then, now I know. Come on in then, I'll see what's going on" said Lagatha and Astrid nodded and looked at Hiccup, who looked at Lagatha with a grin.

"Try and stop her if she tries to run away, Lagatha" Hiccup joked as Astrid went inside the house, and Lagatha laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she stays" said Lagatha gently, and Hiccup smiled gratefully at her before giving Astrid a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you this afternoon. Do me a favour and please rest up today? Whatever you have isn't going to go away being stubborn. Please, Astrid?" Hiccup said pleadingly, and Astrid sighed, but smiled at him.

"I promise. Have a good day with Siri" Astrid said sincerely.

"I will" said Hiccup with a smile at her, before turning to Lagatha. "Thanks for this, Lagatha, I hope it's nothing too serious" said Hiccup nervously, and Lagatha gave him a smile as he turned to leave.

"Oh I don't think it is Hiccup, but I'll check to make sure. You'll find out later, either way" said Lagatha with a sly grin.

Hiccup frowned and was about to ask what she meant, but she closed the door on him. He thought about going back in to ask, before he heard Siri calling out to him nearby.

"Daddy, Aunty Ruffnut is having her baby!" Siri yelled in excitement as she ran up to him, her eyes alight with excitement.

Hiccup momentarily forgot Lagatha's words as he heard this news, and he grinned as wide as his daughter. It was about time; poor Ruffnut had been nearly 2 weeks overdue, and had been letting everyone know about it as well.

"Who did you hear that from sweetie?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Aunty Annika just told me. Can we stay and see the baby, daddy?" Siri asked eagerly, and Hiccup chuckled. He highly doubted the young woman would be so lucky to have a labour that quick. They would find out later on.

"You'd be waiting all day sweetie, babies don't come that fast. Unless, you _want_ to wait around all day, and not go to the cove" Hiccup asked his little girl with a mischievous grin, and Siri's eyes widened in horror at the thought, and she shook her head quickly.

Hiccup laughed. "I didn't think you did. Come on, let's get going".

* * *

The cove that day was beautiful. It had snowed the night before, and there was a thin layer of fresh snow covering the ground, and on the trees, making them glisten and sparkle like magic. There was a slight chill in the air from the previous night's snow, but the day was sunny, and the sun was just warm enough in order to enjoy this beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty!" Siri exclaimed in awe, as she slid off Toothless's back onto the snow covered ground, looking around at the wonder around her. She had never been to the cove at this time of the year, and it was the most beautiful sight the little girl had ever seen in her life.

Hiccup smiled at the wonder in the girl's eyes, and took out his sketchbook from his satchel. He also had never seen the cove like this, covered in snow and glistening as it was, and was as amazed as his 5 year old daughter.

"It is pretty, isn't it? Why don't you go off and have a look around, then?" Hiccup suggested, as he sat on a small patch of exposed grass, opening his sketchbook to capture the beauty of the place in all its snow covered wonder.

"Ok!" Siri said as she ran off, Toothless following her for a short distance, before finding a small patch of snow, thinner than the rest, and plopping himself down and rolling around in the snow.

Hiccup chuckled at the Night Fury's antics and began to sketch him, not noticing that Siri had stopped and looked back at Toothless with a mischievous smile on her face.

Gathering a small pile of snow in her hands, the girl looked back at Toothless, who was taking no notice of her, and tongue out in concentration, launched the snowball right at the dragons head.

Toothless started and looked around for the source of the projectile, and noticed the 5 year old innocently looking away, trying not to giggle, but failing miserably. Hiccup also looked up at the sound of the snowball hitting something, and burst into fits of laughter noticing the snow covering the Night Fury's head, resulting in Toothless giving his rider an irritated look, before looking back towards an innocent looking Siri.

"Are you going to let her get away with that bud?!" Hiccup yelled to his friend with a grin, and Toothless looked back towards a giggling Siri, before he scooped up a pile of snow with his tail, and launching it back towards the little girl, hitting her square in the stomach, with a low grumble of a laugh.

Siri squealed with laughter, and hit back at Toothless with yet another snowball, and before long, it became an all out snowball war between girl and dragon. Hiccup watched on, not being able to stop laughing at the antics of two of the most important people in his life, all the while, trying to sketch this moment. Hiccup had filled over 3 books with sketches since Siri was born, and this was most certainly going to continue as she grew older, especially if he and Astrid ever had any more kids. Stoick always said that Hiccup was the proudest father on Berk, and he couldn't have been prouder of that title. Siri was his whole world, and even if he and Astrid ended up not having any more children, he didn't care, as long as he had this special little girl in his life, he was the proudest husband and father on Berk.

"Daddy, help!"

Hiccup snapped out of his reverie and looked up from his sketchbook to see Siri was losing the snowball fight. Toothless was throwing snowball after snowball at her with his tail with an excited look on his face, and Siri was squealing and running away from the dragon in an effort to avoid them. She couldn't even make snowballs herself without getting hit by a dozen of them at once!

Hiccup laughed. "You should never go against a Night Fury, sweetie, and I guess that goes for snowball fights as well!" Hiccup chuckled as Siri once again ducked an incoming snowball, and Toothless gave a cheeky grin at her.

Siri looked at her daddy with a pout. "Daddy, help me! Toothless is gonna win!" Siri pleaded with him as Toothless once again hit her with a snowball. Hiccup gave his daughter a grin, before scooping up a handful of snow himself and throwing it unexpectedly at Toothless, with it hitting him on the back of the head.

Toothless looked at his rider in surprise, before he gave him a gummy smile, and scooped up more snow in his tail and launched it towards him.

"Daddy, look out!" Siri yelled quickly, and Hiccup stepped away just in time to avoid being hit as he threw another snowball at the dragon, striking him squarely in the middle of his face, again.

Siri laughed and looked at her father with a grateful smile, which Hiccup returned as the two of them went up against the energetic dragon. Toothless found he couldn't hit two targets at once, and after a few minutes, he suddenly flopped back onto the snow in defeat, giving the two of them a gummy smile.

"You lose Toothless!" Siri giggled, and Toothless nudged the 5 year old against her chest, and she smiled and stroked the dragons head, and so did Hiccup, with a smile.

"You may have won against Toothless sweetie, but what about me?" Hiccup asked with a sudden cheeky grin, and Siri's eyes widened in surprise, as Hiccup picked up another handful of snow.

Siri suddenly screamed in delight and ran off. Hiccup grinned and threw a snowball at his little girl, but it missed. She was too fast for him, and he couldn't have been bothered chasing after her to win, so he put his arms up in defeat.

"You win Siri! I give up, I promise" said Hiccup chuckling, and Siri grinned in victory, and ran over to her father, who suddenly launched at his daughter and began tickling her, causing her to squeal in laughter, and try to get away from her daddy.

"Daddy, you tricked me! Stop it!" Siri said through giggles, as she turned to face her father the best as she was able, and she managed to start tickling him back. Hiccup snorted in laughter and let go of the 5 year old in defeat. She had even out beaten him in a tickle fight. He was losing his touch.

"You win" Hiccup said with a laugh, and both he and Siri collapsed onto the ground next to each other, both of them in fits of laughter. Sitting nearby, Toothless looked at them in confusion, before returning to this nap. Humans could be so confusing at times, and that includes his friend and his little girl.

As she collapsed onto the ground, Siri suddenly yawned and laid her head on her father's shoulder, closing her eyes. They had been there longer than either of them thought, and the sun was very slowly sinking behind the walls of the cove. Hiccup smiled lovingly at his daughter and placed an arm around her shoulders, kissing her blonde hair gently.

"Getting tired sweetie?" Hiccup asked her gently, and she nodded against his shoulder, and opened her eyes to meet his.

"Would Aunty Ruffnut's baby be here yet, daddy?" Siri asked sleepily, and Hiccup looked thoughtful.

"She might have. Do you want to go back? It's getting late anyway" Hiccup said softly, and Siri nodded with another yawn.

"I hope mummy is feeling better" said Siri worriedly, and Hiccup frowned anxiously.

"I think it's time to go back. I want to check on mummy, plus you, young lady, are beginning to fall asleep, anyway" Hiccup said with a grin, as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Do you think mummy is better?" Siri asked nervously as Hiccup helped her up onto Toothless's saddle.

Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Lagatha found out what's wrong, sweetheart". In the back of his mind though, he suddenly remembered what Lagatha had said to him before he left, and grew curious as to what she meant. He was soon going to find out _exactly_ what she had meant.

* * *

When Hiccup and Siri landed back in the village a little while later, the sun was just sinking behind the horizon and night was slowly approaching. They had been out later than they thought, and were unsure of whether or not Ruffnut had had the baby yet, or if there was anyone around to ask. As they both hopped off Toothless's back, they heard Fishlegs excited voice behind them.

"Hiccup, Siri!"

The two of them turned to see Fishlegs' excited face hurrying towards them, flushed with excitement and full of pride, which they could still make out, even in the dark shadows being cast over the village.

"I have a baby girl, Hiccup! Ruffnut gave birth to a little girl an hour ago!" Fishlegs said proudly as he reached them, and both Hiccup and Siri beamed widely.

"Congratulations, Fishlegs! What's her name?" Hiccup said beaming.

"Kelda. Kelda Ruffnut Ingerman. She's so beautiful, Hiccup, and Ruffnut did amazing" Fishlegs said, his voice full of pride that Hiccup had never heard before, even with Fishlegs.

Hiccup chuckled upon hearing the name. "That's one of the names Astrid considered for Siri. I didn't like it, and turned it down, but it probably suits her more than it did Siri anyway" Hiccup chuckled.

Siri frowned. "I was going to be called Kelda?" she asked, perplexed.

Hiccup chuckled. "You went through a lot of names before we agreed on Siri, sweetie" Hiccup said and Siri giggled.

Fishlegs suddenly thought of something and turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup; do you know what's going on with Astrid by the way? I saw her earlier, and I swear I've never seen her so happy before. Wasn't she sick this morning?" Fishlegs asked in confusion.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She was sick. Obviously, she's not now, if she looks as happy as you say. I'm about to go home now anyway" Hiccup said, and Fishlegs shrugged with a grin.

"Probably just happy she's not throwing up anymore. She was still pale when I saw her, but she was happy about something, that's for sure" said Fishlegs.

"I'll go see now, then. Congratulations again Fishlegs, and to Ruffnut. We'll see the baby tomorrow, it's too late now" said Hiccup, and Fishlegs nodded.

"Ok, thanks Hiccup" said Fishlegs as he went to go home to his wife and new baby girl, and Hiccup and Siri followed the path to the cliffside where their house was situated, several metres back from the edge.

When Hiccup opened the door to the house, he found Astrid stretched out on the wooden couch in the middle of the room, reading a book. At the end of the couch was Midnight, curled up in a little ball at her feet, fast asleep, more like a little dog, than a dragon. Upon hearing the door open, Astrid looked up from the book, beaming widely at them. Hiccup was relieved to note that her face was no longer pale, and her colour had returned, and she was looking so much better than she had that morning.

"Hey, how was your day?" Astrid asked with a smile, and Siri smiled back at her mother and ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Good mummy. Daddy and I won a snowball fight with Toothless" Siri said with a giggle.

"That, I would have liked to have seen" Astrid said grinning, before Siri looked at her mother with a worried look.

"Are you feeling better mummy?" she asked nervously, and Astrid gave her little girl a smile and kissed her forehead.

"I'm feeling fine sweetie, don't worry. Now, I think Midnight would like her dinner, don't you think? Remember, it's not my job to feed her" Astrid said firmly. Siri nodded and called out to her dragon, who looked up quickly and followed her friend to get her dinner, while Hiccup went over to Astrid.

"You hear about, Kelda?" Astrid asked him quickly with a smile.

"Yeah, I just ran into Fishlegs. He's happier than I've ever seen him" Hiccup replied chuckling.

"He was when I saw him, too" Astrid said happily, before Hiccup turned his attention back to Astrid.

"How are you feeling? You look better than you did earlier that's for sure" Hiccup said gently as he sat beside her and gently took a hold of her hand.

Astrid smiled happily at him. "I feel better, that's for sure" Astrid said thankfully.

"Do you know what it was? Lagatha said something about knowing or having an inkling, but she didn't tell me" said Hiccup nervously, and Astrid bit her lip, and smiled nervously.

This little gesture didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup, and he frowned, perplexed.

"Is there something you're not telling me? It's not serious, is it?" Hiccup asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, it's not serious, but it will probably come back. Possibly tomorrow" Astrid teased him, and Hiccup looked at Astrid in alarm, before Astrid burst into giggles and held his hand tightly.

"Hiccup, I'm pregnant!" Astrid beamed.

Hiccup looked at her in shock for a moment, letting that news sink in for a moment. Then he suddenly started grinning like a fool.

"You're kidding! How far along are you?" Hiccup said in excitement, as he brought Astrid's hand up to his lips and kissed it lovingly, making her smile and blush.

"Lagatha thinks about 6 weeks. She thinks we didn't recognise the signs because..."

"... you didn't get morning sickness with Siri" Hiccup finished in understanding, making Astrid smile once more.

"Yeah, and now I'm getting it with this little one instead" Astrid said with a chuckle. "Lagatha thinks because I'm getting morning sickness this early, and this much now, that it's going to be a frequent thing this time".

Hiccup shuddered sympathetically. "I don't get it. You had no morning sickness with Siri, but this time around, you're getting it?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Every pregnancy is different. I was just lucky last time, I guess" said Astrid with a smile as she brought a hand up to her still flat stomach. Hiccup smiled proudly and placed his hand on top of hers, making Astrid look at him with a joyful smile, with tears in her eyes, which she quickly blinked back with a laugh.

"Stupid hormones are starting already" Astrid said with a chuckle, as she brought her hand up to wipe her eyes, and Hiccup laughed along with her.

"If yours are from hormones, what are mine from?" Hiccup said grinning, as he too had tears of happiness filling his eyes.

Astrid laughed. "Didn't you make the same joke last time?" Astrid asked with a grin.

"Didn't you also trick me into thinking you were ill last time too?" Hiccup replied, humorously.

"You still fell for it too" Astrid remarked with a laugh, and Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile, before he brought his hand up to her cheek and kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I love you" said Hiccup gently, and Astrid smiled tearfully at him, and brought her hand up to his.

"I love you too."

Hiccup smiled at her again, and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. Astrid's eyes slid shut as she kissed her husband back with all the passion she could gather, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. She and Hiccup had been beginning to worry recently that they were never going to become parents again, but thankfully they had been proven wrong. It had obviously just taken time, and the two of them couldn't have been happier than they were at this moment.

The couple were so engrossed in each other and this happiness, that they didn't notice Toothless wander over to them, and were startled when he stuck his nose in between them, with a happy grin.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed and both of them patted Toothless on his head. The dragon had obviously heard their conversation, and was saying his congratulations to them. He too, had been wondering when his friend and Astrid would have another baby, and he was as excited as they were at the news!

"Well bud, you'll have another baby to protect soon; you up for the job?" Hiccup said with a grin at his friend, and Toothless gave both him and Astrid a nudge in agreement.

"I take that as a yes" Astrid smiled, before they heard an excited voice from beside them.

"I'm going to be a big sister?"

Hiccup and Astrid turned to face Siri, who had come back from giving Midnight her dinner, and was now standing by the wooden couch with a look of delight on her face.

"You sure are sweetie, and that's why mummy was so sick today. She's having a baby" Hiccup said with a smile at his daughter, her face brightening at the news, before she ran forward and flung her arms around her mother, then her father.

"I always wanted a baby brother or sister!" Siri exclaimed eagerly, resulting in laughter from the two parents. They knew Siri had wanted a sibling, but this reaction was better than even they could have hoped for.

"Well remember sweetie. Having a baby brother or sister means having lots of new responsibilities. You have to look after them, and be a good big sister to him or her, and remember they can't play with you for a little while. You ready for that?" Astrid asked her cheerfully, and she nodded.

"That's good sweetheart, I'm proud of you. I think you are going to be an amazing big sister" Astrid said proudly as she kissed her daughters forehead.

"I think so too" Hiccup agreed, as he also gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek. Siri beamed proudly, before her face turned thoughtful.

"What's wrong Siri?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"Is this your present for Snoggletog mummy?" Siri asked in awe.

Astrid frowned in confusion, then she suddenly remembered; it was Snoggletog in less than 2 weeks time! And if Hiccup hadn't got her, her present yet, she didn't need one.

"I completely forgot it was almost Snoggletog" Hiccup said in surprise, snapping Astrid out of her thoughts.

"So did I. Hiccup, you haven't got me my present yet have you?" Astrid said quickly, and Hiccup looked at his wife quizzically.

"Um...no. Why?" Hiccup asked, bewildered, and Astrid beamed at him in pride.

"Well, don't get me one. Siri's right; I already have my present" Astrid said proudly.

* * *

_Well, I hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations on how I revealed it. I didn't want you to find out until Hiccup did, so it was a little more special, and a surprise to him as much as you:) Also, because this is all based on my original handwritten story, I already have the gender, name and personality all worked out, so please no suggestions! I promise you, you wont be disappointed with my choices! :D_

_Did anyone like the comparison with how Astrid felt when she was sick? In my original handwritten version of this story, Astrid and Hiccup did indeed overdo it on the last night of the wedding celebrations (which really did last 3 days in Viking culture, I researched it) and were definitely not well for days afterwards! It's a shame I started my fan fictions on this site the day after Siri was born (minus one prequel), because you all missed this funny moment! _

_So, because of this, I was thinking as a part of Hiccup and Astrid's 10__th__ wedding anniversary chapter, when Siri is 8, that I will have Siri ask her parents as to how they fell in love, and how Hiccup proposed and their wedding and all, and have a few flashback chapters so you can see it too :) That way I can incorporate the things I sadly missed out on, and I'm sure you all wouldn't mind either!. _

_Anyway, the next chapter will focus on Siri. She loves the idea of getting a brother or sister, but like any child, she has reservations about it, so the next chapter will focus on her worries about the baby! I promise Stoick and Gobber will be in this chapter too :)_

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :D Remember again, NO FLAMES are appreciated, but I accept constructive criticism as long as it's KIND. _


	11. Chapter 11: Reservations

_Alright guys, be prepared. This chapter IS LONG. Like, 7000 words long. I hope you don't mind long chapters!_

_I also want to warn you all, that this chapter gave me absolute hell. I never thought writing a chapter in Siri's perspective would have been so hard, but it was. Because of how much trouble I had with it, I'm really unsure as to how good this chapter is. I really hope I'm just bias towards my own work, and that it isn't as bad as I think, but for some reason, I'm really worried about this chapter. I don't think it's my best work :/_

_Anyway, I hope you at least like the chapter. If you do, good for you! :)This chapter shows Siri's feelings to the baby and what's going on. It also details a weakness in her personality that will cause issues later on in her life. For now, its just a little annoying, and you'll see why :)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Reservations

* * *

Siri was bored; really bored. Stretched out on the wooden couch downstairs, with Midnight dozing on her stomach, she listened to the muffled voices of her parents from their bedroom. It seems as if her mother was sick again. Ever since Astrid had discovered she was pregnant again, just six weeks earlier, she'd had her fair share of morning sickness. Usually, she would be sick for a few hours each morning, and was able to move on with the day. Then there were days where she couldn't keep anything down, and was unable to do anything, not even get out of bed. Like today, for instance.

Siri knew it must have one of those days, if her daddy was still at home. Usually, he would be gone not long after breakfast in order to fulfil his duties as Chief, but it was now mid morning, and he was showing no signs of leaving. On a typical day, her mummy would usually be out of bed by this time, regardless of her morning sickness, giving her a reading lesson before taking her out for the day. Either way, the 5 year old usually had something to do, or someone to entertain her. Today was not going to be one of those days.

Siri had barely even seen her parents that morning, besides from when her daddy had explained to her that her mother was sick, at breakfast. After that, he had disappeared back upstairs to look after Astrid who was struggling to even keep a mug of water down, let alone food, leaving Siri to entertain herself downstairs.

Siri knew it wasn't her parents fault. Her mummy couldn't keep anything down, and it was only right that her daddy was there to look after her, but why was she feeling like this? Deep down, the little girl knew it wasn't her mummy and daddy's fault, they didn't mean to, but she felt like they were ignoring her. Her mummy had promised her that they'd go flying today, and now she was left alone.

Siri jumped as she felt something against her hand. Looking down, she saw Toothless, licking her hand with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He too, had been overlooked so far that day, and knew how the little girl was feeling. Siri gave the Night Fury a grateful smile, and stroked the dragons head gently.

"Hey Toothless" she said with a smile.

Midnight awoke hearing her friend's voice, and noticing the sad look on her face, jumped up on her chest and licked her face in comfort, emitting giggles from the young girl. She wasn't alone after all; she had the dragons to keep her company, and she was about to get up and play with them, when she suddenly heard her daddy's voice.

"I'm getting you some nausea herbs, Astrid, you can't keep going like this" he was saying. Siri may not have been able to see her father, but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried.

The girl could just make out her mother protesting from the room, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Either way, the next moment her father walked out of the room, with an anxious look etched onto his face, but his face brightened at the sight of his daughter, slightly.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to come with me to get some herbs for mummy?" Hiccup asked her with a small smile. Siri's face brightened at that offer, and she quickly stood up.

"Sure daddy".

"Alright then, come on" said Hiccup, before he turned to Toothless. "Bud, would you mind watching over Astrid for me until I get back?"

Toothless's face turned to one of disgust, at the thought of being in the same room with her. Sure, he loved her, but seeing someone sick wasn't his thing.

"I know you don't the sight of sick bud, but I don't want to leave her alone. Just this once, bud, please?" Hiccup asked his friend, desperately. Toothless saw the look of worry in his rider's eyes, and nuzzled up to him in agreement, and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thanks bud. I'll be back soon, I promise" Hiccup said, as he stroked the dragons head gratefully.

"I don't need a babysitter, Hiccup! It's just morning sickness" Astrid yelled stubbornly from the bedroom.

Hiccup sighed, but gave a small chuckle. True Astrid form, but whether she liked it or not, Toothless was staying with her.

"No arguing, sweetie, Toothless is staying whether you like it or not!" Hiccup yelled back, before he gestured to Siri, who gave out a giggle. She knew they had to leave now, before her mother had a chance to argue.

Siri quickly gestured to Midnight as they left the house and the little dragon followed, and flew beside her as they went towards the village. Siri wasn't even paying attention as she walked behind her father, and wasn't expecting him to stop, causing her to run into the back of him.

"Sorry, sweetie" Hiccup said distractedly. Siri looked up and saw her father had stopped at the forge and was talking to Gobber and Stoick, before frowning. Why had they stopped there? Weren't they heading to Lagatha's together?

"Hey dad, Gobber, do you think you could take care of Siri for the day? Astrid's sick, and it's not fair that she's stuck in the house with nothing to do" Hiccup said. Siri eyes widened in shock at this request; why wasn't her daddy taking her with him to the healers? She could help her mummy, surely!

"Astrid's got morning sickness again, son?" Stoick asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, nothing's staying down, and she can't really do anything. Would you mind watching over the village today, dad?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Course I will, son. Just take care of Astrid, Gobber and I will watch Siri" said Stoick.

"Daddy, I want to help you with mummy" Siri interrupted hopefully.

Hiccup looked at his daughter, and gave her a small smile, before bending down in front of her.

"Sweetie, your mummy isn't well. It's not a job for a 5 year old, and there's nothing for you to do at home. You'll have lots more fun with Grandpa Stoick and Uncle Gobber" Hiccup said gently.

"But I _can _help; please daddy? She needs us" Siri said pleadingly.

"Sweetie, I need to take care of mummy, and it's not very exciting at home. It'd be better if you stayed here" Hiccup said patiently. Siri pouted angrily, and crossed her arms in a huff.

"But I want to _help_!" Siri whined.

"Siri!" Hiccup exclaimed firmly, and Siri stopped whining, but continued to pout at her father. Hiccup sighed, and gently touched his daughter's cheek.

"Siri, you won't be as bored if you stay here. There's nothing else you can do for her, than what I'm about to do. Do you understand that sweetie?" Hiccup said softly.

"Yes" Siri said quietly. She wasn't happy, but there was no point in arguing with her daddy.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up later. I love you, sweetie" Hiccup said gently as he kissed his daughter's cheek, and stood up.

"Thanks for this dad, Gobber" Hiccup said gratefully, as he rushed off to Lagatha's house. Siri scowled at her father's retreating back, and went into the forge and flopped down on a seat angrily, Midnight sitting down by her feet. Why was it that every time her mother was sick, she wasn't allowed to stay in the house and help? Every time she offered to help, she was ignored, something she wasn't used to. Was this how it was going to be when the new baby came? If it was, Siri was worried. She had wanted a baby brother or sister so badly, but now she was unsure if she did, if it meant this.

Stoick and Gobber noticed the miserable look on the little girls face as she sat there, and they looked at each other with a frown. Siri was usually a talkative and happy little girl, yet here she was, quiet and scowling, with her arms folded and slouching on the chair.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You don't look very happy" said Stoick gently, as he sat beside his granddaughter. Siri didn't look up at her grandfather, as she mumbled a reply, which neither he or Gobber could quite catch.

"What was that, lass, didn't quite catch that?" Gobber asked her with a grin. Siri looked at him, but didn't grin back. She didn't feel like smiling.

"Mummy and daddy are ignoring me" Siri said quietly.

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other with a bewildered look. Where had the little girl gotten that idea from? Hiccup had brought the girl there himself because Astrid was ill. That didn't seem like they were ignoring her to them. If anything, that was a show of love, so that Siri didn't have to be at home with all that going on.

"What do you mean, they're ignoring you dear? Your daddy just brought you here himself" Stoick explained gently. Siri huffed, and sunk lower into her chair. Her Grandpa didn't understand.

"You don't get it" Siri pouted, as she crossed her arms again. Stoick frowned worriedly, and wrapped an arm around the 5 year old gently.

"Why don't I get it? Why don't you explain what's wrong to me and your Uncle Gobber. Maybe we can help?" Stoick suggested.

Siri stayed silent for a moment, before she looked up at her Grandpa Stoick's worried eyes. He was obviously concerned, and she knew he was bound to keep bugging her until she told him. She sighed sadly, and sat up on her chair.

"Daddy won't let me help with mummy" Siri said quietly.

Stoick looked at Gobber, who shrugged, not understanding why this was upsetting the girl so much. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't let Siri help a number of times before, yet it had never bothered her so much, if at all. What was different about the situation this time?

"Siri, I don't understand. Why is this bothering you so much? It never has before" Stoick asked her, mystified. Siri scowled again, and looked away from him in irritation. She knew he wouldn't understand.

"Told you, you don't get it" Siri said in annoyance, keeping her eyes down on the ground.

"Then help us too, dear. _Why_ is it bothering you that you can't help?" Stoick coaxed gently.

Siri looked up at her Grandpa, brows furrowed. Why _was_ it bothering her? Now that she was being asked why, she suddenly found she didn't have the answer.

"I...I don't know" Siri confessed quietly.

Stoick placed an arm around an arm around the girl's shoulders once more. There was something bothering the little girl, and he and Gobber were determined to find out what it was.

"You said you don't like not being able to help. Why?" Stoick asked her softly. Siri thought for a moment, before answering.

"I want to show I can help too" Siri answered sadly. Midnight looked up, hearing the change in tone in her human's voice, and jumped up onto her lap, and curled up. Siri gave a small smile, and absentmindedly stroked the dragons back, as Stoick and Gobber thought on this answer. Gobber had been around Hiccup since this age, in the forge, and tried to think back to any moments like this, that could help in this situation, as was Stoick.

"Siri, why do you want to help so badly? What's different?" Gobber asked, as he too, sat next to the girl on her other side on the chair.

Siri looked at her Uncle Gobber in confusion. "What do you mean, Uncle Gobber?" she asked, puzzled.

"Have you wanted to help more, since your mummy found out she was pregnant?" Gobber asked knowingly. Stoick raised his eyebrows in surprise. By Thor, that could be it! He looked back at the little girl, whose eyes were widening in realisation, before she nodded in agreement.

"So, why do you want to help your mummy so bad?" said Gobber patiently.

"Because she's sick all the time" Siri said glumly.

"You know that morning sickness is very normal for her, don't you Siri? You can't really do anything more than your daddy is already doing" Gobber said gently.

At those words, Siri huffed in anger again, turning away from the two of them. Looking back to what he just said, Gobber her than she realised, some of which, the elder Viking, used to see often in her father, at that age.

"You feel useless, don't you lass?" Gobber said, undoubtedly, making Siri look at him in surprise. Maybe they did understand more than she did, herself.

"It's your daddy that's always helping your mummy these days, isn't it? Every time you try to help, you get told there's nothing more you can do. You feel as if no one trusts you, or that you're being ignored. Am I right?" Gobber said kindly.

Siri sat there in silence for a moment, processing these thoughts. For a moment, she wasn't sure if this was what was wrong, but after a few moments, it suddenly hit her; that was _exactly_ what was wrong, and she hadn't realised it. A wave of emotions suddenly engulfed the little girl, and what she was feeling suddenly burst out, like a baby dragon exploding out of its egg.

"Daddy is _always _helping mummy!" Siri burst out. "I know mummy is sick, but she gets all the attention! I want to stay home, and be with mummy, but daddy says no. They _ignore_ me, Uncle Gobber" she said, as she went from staring at her shoes to looking at Gobber, who was listening intently. "Mummy said I have to be a good big sister, and a good girl, but I'm not allowed to help. I want to show mummy and daddy I can be a good big sister, but I can't, and mummy and daddy will be mad". Siri looked up to the two older Vikings as tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm scared of being a big sister" Siri said tearfully.

Stoick and Gobber were surprised at this outburst. They both knew there was something bothering the girl, but neither of them expected her to come out with all that. Now they understood. Siri not only felt ignored; she was scared. Scared of not being the big sister she wants to be, or thinks she's _expected_ to be. Not only that, but there was a bit of jealously hidden in the girl's tone towards not only her mother, but possibly towards the baby as well. Either way, she didn't understand how she felt, nor meant it. She was only 5, after all.

"So,_ that's_ what's been bothering you. Siri, come here, dear" Stoick said gently, as he held out his muscular arms towards his granddaughter, who didn't hesitate to crawl onto his lap, and into his arms. Siri looked up her grandfather with tear filled eyes, who looked back at her with a serious, yet caring expression.

"Siri, you don't have to be scared. Your parents don't expect you to be perfect. All they want is for you to be there, for your new brother or sister, and to love them. You don't have to take care of your mummy just to prove this to them" Stoick said, and Siri looked at him with a sad expression.

"But I want to help my mummy, like my daddy does. If I do, they won't ignore me" Siri said quietly.

"Siri, your mummy is going through a tough time right now" Stoick said gently, as Siri looked up at him once more. "She's never had morning sickness before, so it's hard on her. Your daddy is trying his best to help her, and that's why they take you to other people for the day". Siri shifted awkwardly in his lap, but didn't interrupt. "They don't mean to ignore you, sweetie. It's just they've never had to deal with something like this before, and this is how they're dealing with it. Do you understand, dear?" Stoick asked gently.

At these words, Siri's eyes met Stoick's, and she gave a nod of understanding. She knew her parents didn't mean it, but that didn't stop her from feeling the way she did, as much as she felt guilty about it. This must have shown, as in the next moment, Stoick gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you feel guilty for feeling like this, dear?" Stoick asked her, gently, making Siri looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie, it's only natural. Why don't you talk to your mummy and daddy about how you feel?" Stoick suggested. Siri's eyes widened in panic, and she shook her head, at this suggestion.

"Why not?" Stoick asked her, bewildered.

"They might get mad" Siri said anxiously, as she twisted her hands around in her lap.

Stoick looked confused at this answer. "Why would they get mad?"

Siri looked down at the ground again, and mumbled something incomprehensible, that neither man could quite catch.

"What was that lass?" Gobber asked kindly. When Siri looked up, both Vikings were surprised to see tears welling up in the young girl's eyes once more.

"Mummy and daddy don't mean to ignore me, I will make them feel bad" Siri said, tearfully.

"Oh sweetie, they won't feel bad. They will be happy that you're telling them. If you tell them, they can help" Stoick said softly, as pulled his granddaughter into a gentle embrace, and she sniffled a little.

"They won't be mad?" Siri asked timidly, and Stoick smiled and shook his head.

"No, they won't, sweetie. They wouldn't be mad at you for being honest" said Stoick reassuringly, and Siri managed to give her grandfather a tiny hint of a smile, before she suddenly teared up again.

"But I still want to be the best big sister I can be, what if I can't, Grandpa?" she half sobbed.

Stoick suddenly cupped the little girls chin, and gently lifted her head, so that her tear filled eyes were looking at him. "You listen to me sweetie. You _do not_ have to be a perfect big sister" Stoick stressed. "You can only try your best, and if you do something wrong, you learn from it. Do you think your mummy and daddy were perfect parents as soon as you were born?" Stoick said firmly.

Siri's eyes widened in surprise at these words, and Stoick nodded at her.

"That's right; they weren't perfect straight away, either" Stoick chuckled. "It took them awhile before they found their feet as parents."

'Probably still are" Gobber noted, with a laugh. Stoick let out a chuckle, as he nodded in agreement.

Siri looked thoughtful at these words, before finally, a large smile appeared on her face, before flinging her arms around her Grandpa in a tight hug. Stoick chuckled, before carefully wrapping his arms around the young girl, hugging her back.

"Thank you Grandpa" Siri said happily, as she kept her arms around his neck.

"Now, Siri-" Stoick started, as she let go of him, "-don't try to be perfect. Just try your best, and your parents will be proud of you. Do you promise that, dear?"

"Yes" Siri said cheerfully, as she stood up from his lap, before Gobber chimed in.

"Nobody's perfect lass, I bet you'll fail many a time as a big sister, before this little one is grown up. It's all a part of the experience" Gobber said without thinking, making Stoick groan, and Siri's eyes widened in horror.

"Not helping, Gobber" Stoick said, in irritation, as he gestured towards the little girl.

Gobber grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

Stoick sighed in annoyance, before turning his attention back to his granddaughter. "What Gobber means, is that you'll just have to learn how to be a big sister as time goes on. Some things will be good, some bad. You can't always be perfect. I couldn't name anyone who is".

"Your parents had their fair share of failures as kids, and as parents" Gobber added. "You learn as you grow lass, nothing else to it. Your dad messed up heaps as a kid, and look at him now!" Gobber said cheerfully.

Siri's worried look vanished and she suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "Daddy said he did!" Siri exclaimed.

"Oh, he certainly did. It just proves you don't have to be perfect, dear" said Stoick, as he gave her reassuring smile, which she returned.

"But what if I can't be a good sister?" Siri asked nervously, before another voice chimed in.

"Who's worried about being a good sister?"

Siri, Stoick and Gobber looked up to see Ruffnut and Fishlegs coming past the shop; Ruffnut holding a sleeping 6 week old Kelda in her arms. It appeared to have been Ruffnut who had spoken.

"Siri's afraid she's not going to be a good sister, when Astrid has the baby" Stoick explained to the new mother.

Ruffnut turned her attention to the young girl, and gave her a grin. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Ruffnut said, as she and Fishlegs entered the forge.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asked her in bewilderment, as Ruffnut began to walk over to Siri. Upon hearing the question, she turned around to face her husband.

'Duh, I'm helping Siri. We don't want her to be worried, do we?" Ruffnut asked him.

'No, but how are we going to do that, Ruff?" Fishlegs replied.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes with a smile, before turning to face the 5 year old. "Do you want to hold Kelda, Siri?" Ruffnut asked her with a grin.

Siri's eyes lit up in excitement. "Do you mean it, Aunty Ruff?" Siri exclaimed joyfully.

"If you sit down, I'll let you hold her. That way you'll get a feel of being a big sister. Sound good to you?" Ruffnut asked her. Siri nodded eagerly, before almost running to the nearby seat, and throwing herself down upon it, causing laughter among the group.

"Have to admit, this is a good idea, Ruff" said Fishlegs with a smile, as he watched Ruffnut gently placed 6 week old Kelda into Siri's waiting arms. Siri's eyes widened in awe, at the tiny baby in her arms, and she beamed happily at Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"She's so tiny" Siri said in amazement, and Ruffnut sat next to her with a smile, glad that her idea was being so well received.

"Make sure you cradle the head Siri. She's only little" Fishlegs chimed in, and Siri looked at him, giving him a serious nod, before turning her attention back to the baby. She was finally starting to feel comfortable, when Kelda suddenly emitted a loud whine.

Siri panicked and looked at Ruffnut, her eyes fearful. "She doesn't like me" Siri said in a panic.

"No, no, she just doesn't know you. Don't be afraid" Fishlegs said gently, to the little girl.

Sure enough, after a few moments, Kelda seemed to decide that Siri wasn't a scary person, and calmed down. Her eyes drooped, and before long, she was fast asleep once more, cuddled up in Siri's arms. Siri relaxed a little, and she looked up at Ruffnut, a look of relief showing on her face, yet worry still evident in her eyes. It was this look that didn't escape Ruffnut's notice.

"See, Kelda just needed to get use to you. Why are you still worried?" Ruffnut asked gently, as she placed an around the girl's shoulders, a gesture which surprised everyone there. It seems as if becoming a mother had matured, the once troublemaker.

Siri looked down at the baby girl in her arms, then up at Ruffnut's sympathetic face, before answering.

"What if my baby brother or sister is scared of me, like Kelda just was?" Siri asked nervously.

Ruffnut frowned. "Why would they be scared of you, Siri?" she asked. When the little girl didn't answer though, it was Stoick who answered instead.

"She thinks being a big sister means you have to be perfect at it" he explained.

Both Ruffnut and Fishlegs snorted at this comment, and they both gave the young girl an amused look.

"Perfect, where did you get that idea from? Being a big sister doesn't mean you have to be perfect, it's meant to be fun" said Fishlegs with a chuckle.

"Tuff and I aren't perfect siblings, and we're just fine. Fish and I aren't perfect parents either, trust me" Ruffnut chortled, and Fishlegs nodded with a laugh as well.

"Being perfect is impossible, Seer" Fishlegs said. "You should have seen Ruff and I the first night with this little one". Fishlegs nodded his head towards the baby in Siri's arms. "Ruffnut went through 5 diapers before managing to get one on, and it took me half the night to calm her down! You just learn as you go, you don't try to be perfect" said Fishlegs reassuringly.

At these comments, Stoick and Gobber, both looked at Siri with a look that plainly said, 'I told you so', making the 5 year old burst into fits of giggles. Maybe she _was_ being silly after all.

"See, we told you no one was perfect, dear. Believe me, you should ask your parents some of the things _they_ went through when you were a baby, then decide if you have to be perfect" Stoick said a chuckle, as he remembered a few certain moments that could always guarantee a laugh.

"Really?" Siri asked incredulously, her eyes widening at the knowledge, even her mummy and daddy weren't perfect.

"Really. You should hear some of the stories they have! " Stoick said, "Especially, when you were a baby". Knowing which story Stoick was talking about, everyone gave a laugh.

The sound of everyone laughing woke Kelda, who looked up at Siri with curious eyes. Siri held her breath nervously, before Kelda seemed to give a tiny smile, and stayed silent, making Siri beam wide.

"See, she likes you. You just had to give it time, which you'll have to do with your own brother or sister too" said Fishlegs with a smile, which Siri returned.

"Thank you Uncle Fishlegs, Aunty Ruffnut" Siri said happily, as she held Kelda's tiny hand, making everyone smile at the sight.

"What's going on here, huh?"

Siri looked up to see her daddy outside the window of the forge, with a large grin on his face, and she beamed at him.

"Daddy, Aunty Ruffnut let me hold Kelda!" Siri exclaimed proudly, and Hiccup smiled at her tenderly.

"I can see that. How did this happen?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"We thought we'd let Siri have a hold of Kelda, so she'd get used to it before her little brother or sister gets here" Fishlegs explained.

"Kelda likes her too" Ruffnut added with a grin, and Hiccup looked at the parents gratefully.

"I never would have thought of that. Thanks Ruff, Legs" said Hiccup appreciatively.

"It was nothing, Hiccup, Siri's loving it" said Ruffnut. Siri giggled and looked down at the baby again, allowing Stoick to catch Hiccup's eye, before gesturing outside, and he nodded. Looking back, he saw Siri was still busy with Kelda, so Hiccup quietly followed Stoick outside.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked nervously when they were out of earshot of Siri. Stoick looked back to see if Siri was listening, before turning back to face his son.

"Have you noticed that Siri has been acting different lately?" Stoick asked him quietly, and Hiccup frowned thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you notice the way she acted this morning? That's not really like her is it?" Stoick prompted.

Siri almost never had tantrums out of the blue like she did this morning, Hiccup thought; had she been acting different? Thinking back further, he seemed to remember her being less bright and a little more under-the-foot than normal, but he had put this down to her worrying about her mother.

"Come to think of it, she _has _been acting different lately. I just thought she was worrying about Astrid though. She's...She's not worried about the baby is she?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"It's part of it" Stoick confirmed, and Hiccup sighed sadly. He should have known there was something more to it, than just Siri worrying about her mother. Why hadn't they seen it? Sure Astrid had been sick lately, but that was no excuse not to notice how their little girl was feeling.

"What else is it?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Hiccup, Siri hides her feelings well. It was lucky Gobber and I got the answer out of her" Stoick said calmly.

"We still should have known though, she's our daughter, for Thor's sake. Is she feeling ignored, or worried about the baby, or what?" Hiccup stressed. Stoick sighed. Hiccup was going to beat himself up over this if he didn't tell him what was going on soon.

"She's feeling ignored. She understands Astrid is sick, but I think she feels as if she's getting all the attention. I think she thinks that if she helps out, that she won't be as ignored" Stoick explained, resulting in a miserable groan from the young father.

"I should have realised she felt ignored" Hiccup sighed. "I _have_ been spending a lot of time with Astrid lately, and it didn't even cross my mind that Siri felt this way". The young father looked back at his daughter in the forge, with a sad expression crossing his face. "I guess we'll need to have a talk with her when we get home" he added quietly.

"I think there might be some jealously towards the baby as well, but it's not as easy to see" Stoick said in undertone. "Siri also has it in her head that she has to be the perfect sister. How a 5 year old thinks that though, is beyond me" Stoick said, baffled.

Hiccup gave a weak chuckle. "Not for me it's not. Siri takes after her mother in many ways, and wanting to be perfect, or get things perfect, is one of them" Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Ahh, that explains that then. We've managed to calm her down for now, but I think you and Astrid may need to talk to her. Just to help her adjust" Stoick suggested, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to Astrid about it when we get home. I can't have my baby girl thinking that she has to be perfect, or that she's being ignored. We would _never_ do that" Hiccup said sadly.

Stoick gave his son a gentle, or what he thought to be a gentle, pat on the back. "I know you wouldn't son, don't worry about it. Just have a talk with her, and it will be fine. She's a good girl, she'll understand".

Hiccup nodded. "I will. Thanks for telling me, dad".

"Anything for my granddaughter" Stoick said with a smile. Hiccup nodded at his father gratefully, before turning to his daughter.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Hiccup asked her, and Siri looked up at him; a disappointed look appearing on her face. She was having fun with baby Kelda, and didn't want to leave at that moment. This didn't escape Hiccup's notice, and he was about to try and persuade her to come home, when Ruffnut came to his aid.

"I think it's time to take Kelda home now, anyway. She'll get restless soon" Ruffnut said quickly, as she gently relieved Siri off the baby girl, and held her tightly in her own arms.

"Awww" Siri pouted, as the baby was taken out of her arms.

Hiccup gave his daughter a soft chuckle. "I'm sure Ruffnut and Fishlegs will let you hold her again, sweetie, but we have to go home" Hiccup explained gently.

"You can hold her anytime you see us, Siri, I promise" Fishelgs promised.

"OK!" Siri exclaimed, satisfied with that promise. Standing up, she ran over to her father, and took his outstretched hand, ready to go home, Midnight quickly following her human.

"Thanks for taking care of her dad, Gobber. I appreciate it" Hiccup said appreciatively, and they nodded at Hiccup smiling.

"Anytime, lad. Tell Astrid I hope she gets better" Gobber said.

"She's fine now, she's out of bed and eating at least" Hiccup said relieved, before he and Siri began to walk home, through the village and up towards their cliffside house. The sun was slowly starting to sink lower in the sky, as it reached mid afternoon.

When Hiccup opened the door, the first thing he and Siri saw, was Astrid finally out of bed, sitting on the wooden couch in the middle of the room. Her legs were curled beside her, and her hair was flowing loosely down her shoulders. Her face was still pale, but both father and daughter were relieved to see the colour was slowly returning back to her cheeks.

"Hey, mummy" Siri said happily, and Astrid looked up with a smile at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, you have fun with Grandpa?" said Astrid kindly, as Siri ran over to her mother and gave her a tight hug, which Astrid lovingly returned.

"Yes, Aunty Ruffnut let me hold Kelda" Siri said elatedly.

"Did she now? You're a lucky little girl then, aren't you? Astrid said with a grin, and Siri nodded, before she frowned.

"I need to go!" Siri said with a hint of urgency in her voice, before she raced out of the house, to make it to the outhouse in time. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with a laugh, at how random Siri could be, especially in the times that she needed the bathroom. Luckily for Hiccup, this was perfect timing, as he'd needed to talk to Astrid about Siri anyway. Hiccup looked outside to see Siri was nowhere in sight, before sitting down next to his wife.

"What's that look for, Hiccup? Is something wrong?" Astrid asked anxiously as she noticed the worried look on Hiccup's face.

"Have you noticed Siri has acted differently lately?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid frowned. That seemed to be an odd question to ask.

"I mean, has Siri seemed annoyed lately, or upset about something?" Hiccup explained, and Astrid looked at her husband thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, most days I'm sick until at least lunchtime, and I don't really notice". Astrid bit her lip in thought, and then looked back at Hiccup. "Actually come to think of it, Siri has seemed a bit funny towards me on days that I'm sick" Astrid said quietly. Hiccup nodded, before he began to explain everything that his father had told him about Siri.

As Hiccup explained to Astrid what his father had found out about their daughter, Astrid's face went through an entire range of emotions; shock, confusion and a hint of guilt passed through her face as Hiccup explained gently, and as he finished, a dejected look, head held in hands, almost as if she was ready to burst into tears, but was just, only just, holding them back.

"I can't believe we didn't notice that she felt ignored. How could we do that to our own daughter?" Astrid said miserably, as she laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup placed his arm around her shoulders gently, and kissed her hair softly.

"You've been sick Astrid; it's not your fault. We've just been so busy" Hiccup said gently to her. Astrid looked up at him with a look of guilt in her eyes though.

"She's our baby girl Hiccup, we _should _have known" Astrid stressed, before adding. "Plus, to have her think she has to be the perfect sister is even worse. Does she think we expect that?!" Astrid exclaimed in amazement.

Hiccup shrugged, with a sigh. "I don't know, but when she gets back, we'll talk to her. We should have talked to her in the first place, but better late than never" Hiccup said.

"True" Astrid agreed with a sigh, before looking at the door. "She's taking awhile, isn't she?" Astrid said with a hint of worry in her tone.

Hiccup chuckled. "This is Siri you're talking about. It takes her 10 minutes to go" said Hiccup, and Astrid gave a laugh. That was certainly true.

Just as Hiccup said that though, the door opened, revealing Siri. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, before Hiccup turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Siri, can mummy and I talk to you for a moment?" Hiccup asked gently.

Siri's face turned to a look of panic. "Have I done something wrong daddy?" she asked quickly.

"No sweetie, you haven't. It's just Grandpa told me, what you told him today" Hiccup explained softly, and he watched as Siri's face turned from happy to fearful, and she looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. She should have known her Grandpa would tell her daddy.

"Siri, come here sweetie. We're not mad" said Astrid gently, noting her daughters discomfort.

Siri looked up at her mother, her face red with either embarrassment, or anger, the young mother couldn't tell, before shuffling over to her, and climbing up onto her mother's lap.

"Siri, why were so scared to tell us you felt this way?" Astrid asked her sadly, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist. Siri looked up at her mother, with a sheepish expression, before mumbling something, neither parent could make out.

"Siri, don't be afraid. Tell us, baby" Hiccup said as he moved some of her blonde hair out of her face, and was taken aback at the tears filling her sky blue eyes.

Siri looked at her father sadly. "I thought you and mummy would be mad, or feel bad".

"Oh sweetie, we wouldn't' Astrid said, before Hiccup could speak. "You're our little girl, and you mean everything to us. That means you can tell us anything, no matter what" Astrid added, as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"But I know you don't mean to ignore me mummy. I feel bad" said Siri, as she tried to hide her tears.

"You feel bad for what you feel? Oh baby, it's _nothing_ to feel bad about. We love you. We would never feel bad, or be mad because of that" Astrid explained lovingly, and Siri looked at her tearfully.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really, sweetie. Mummy and I just want what's best for you" Hiccup said, as he took her hands in his. "We don't want you to feel ignored or to think you can't tell us".

"We know you've felt ignored lately sweetie and we're sorry. I've been so sick at times, and daddy's just tried to help me. We never meant to ignore you" Astrid said.

"We just didn't want you here when mummy's sick, because it's not very nice" Hiccup said, looking into his daughter's blue eyes. "We didn't want to burden you, as there's nothing we can do. You don't deserve to be bored all day because of this" Hiccup explained, the little girl hanging onto his every word. She knew what they were saying was true, and she wanted to hear her parents out. They hadn't meant to ignore her, and the girl knew it.

"We're sorry for ignoring you sweetie, and we promise not to let it happen again. Even when the baby comes, we'll try our best" Astrid promised, as Siri snuggled up in her mother's arms, and continued to listen.

"When the baby comes, though, it will take a lot of our time, and attention. When this happens, we want you to know that we're not ignoring you. We're just busy. That's why we said we wanted you to help out" Hiccup added.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be perfect" Astrid said. "Don't _ever_ think you have to be perfect, baby. You'll be an amazing big sister no matter how many things you think you're doing wrong. We will always be proud of you" Astrid said, as she tears began to fill her own blue eyes once again.

Siri looked at her parents in awe. They had meant every word of that, and she knew it. Her parents had always made sure she was happy, and this was another one of those times.

"You think I'll be a good sister?" Siri asked happily, as she looked at both of her parents honest faces.

"You will be amazing sister, sweetie. Just don't try to be perfect. You're 5 years old, you're not meant to be perfect. Nobody is" Hiccup said with a chuckled, and Siri beamed.

"Even when the baby comes, we want you to know, Siri, that we will always love you. You'll always be our baby girl, and nothing will ever change that". Siri's smile widened as her mother spoke, but didn't make a move to interrupt. "You'll just have someone to share us with, that's all" Astrid said tearfully.

"Nothing will ever change how we feel about you, baby. I don't care how old you get, you'll always be my little girl, no matter what" said Hiccup as he touched his daughter's cheek tenderly, making Siri giggle.

"We will always love you, don't forget that" Astrid said emotionally.

"I won't, mummy. I love you too" Siri said happily, as she stood up on Astrid's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck in a tight hug. Astrid pulled Siri close to her and hugged her back tightly, kissing her hair, trying to stop the tears filling her eyes from falling. Stupid hormones, she thought.

Hiccup chuckled seeing Astrid trying not to cry, and gave her a loving smile which she returned. Siri let go of her mother at that moment, before crawling into her father's lap and giving him a hug as well. Now it was Hiccup's turn not to cry, and he had no hormones to blame it on! Holding his little girl after a conversation like this seemed to be getting to him too. Astrid realised this and gave him a teasing smile, and he chuckled at her, as Siri let go of him.

"Do you feel better sweetie?" Hiccup asked her, as he touched her cheek again.

Siri nodded. "Yes daddy" she said with a smile, and Hiccup smiled at her.

"Just remember baby, you don't have to be perfect" Hiccup said again, and Siri nodded. Then she remembered something her Grandfather telling her about her parents not being perfect either and she grinned.

"What's that grin for young lady?" Astrid said, with a chuckle.

"Grandpa said you weren't perfect when I was born either and everyone laughed at something. What did he mean, daddy?" Siri asked in curiosity.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, and both of them knew which story Stoick had obviously been thinking about, and they blushed.

"Um, I think that story can be saved for another time sweetie, don't you?"

* * *

_I'll leave it up to you as what story Hiccup is thinking about there :p_

_Alright, so how did you like that chapter? Was it as bad as I thought, or I am being hard on myself as usual? I know there were some good bits in this chapter, but I hope you liked it!_

_I know that Stoick seemed a little OOC in this chapter as well, but I thought he'd show a sweeter side to himself in regards to his granddaughter, so I wrote him like this. _

_OK, next chapter will occur when Astrid is 6 months pregnant, and her hormone levels are causing Hiccup a world of pain! Let's just say it's going to be quite funny, what Hiccup goes through :p_

_Alright, once again, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! If you didn't, I won't oblige you to review. I know it wasn't the best chapter :( Just remember once again, that NO FLAMES will be accepted, but constructive criticism is accepted, as long as it's KIND._

_Thanks for reading! _


	12. Chapter 12: Hormones

_I know I only updated a few days ago, but this chapter came a lot easier than the last, so it was written a lot quicker too! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me last chapter, despite my dislike for the chapter too. I really appreciated it, and I actually don't mind the chapter as much now. _

_For anyone who wanted to know the story Stoick was talking about last chapter as well, it was actually my oneshot 'Babysitting Nightmare'. He's never let Hiccup or Astrid down for that story!_

_I said in the previous chapter that Astrid's hormones cause Hiccup a lot of grief in this chapter, and boy I wasn't wrong! She is in a very foul and strange mood, and when I say that, I'm not joking! :p Its both funny, and scary at the same time, but that's hormones for you lol. I make up for it by the end of the chapter though, so don't worry! _

_I hope you all like this chapter. I had a blast writing it, but I really hope you all like it too! I was a little nervous on this chapter, so I hope its alright :)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Hormones

* * *

"Hiccup, can you help me up?!"

Hiccup looked up from the table, where he was giving Siri her daily reading lesson, and saw Astrid was trying to get up off the wooden couch and failing. At 6 months pregnant, his wife looked more like 7 or so, and despite having 3 months to go, was already having problems getting up, or standing for long periods at a time.

"Well, don't just sit there and stare, help me!" Astrid exclaimed irritably from the couch, when Hiccup didn't get up.

"Right, sorry sweetie" Hiccup said quickly, as he got up and went over to his wife's aid. Holding onto her hand, he gently pulled her up from her seating position with a groan.

Astrid glared daggers at her husband. "Don't sweetie me; you're not the one who can't even get up off the seat!"

"You're pregnant Astrid, it happens. Remember, Annika couldn't even sit on the bed without needing help for a time" Hiccup said with a grin, which disappeared quickly when Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but lucky for her, she no longer has to carry the weight around" Astrid retorted bitterly.

It was true. Just 4 weeks previously, Annika and Tuffnut had become proud parents to a baby boy they had named Eric Tuffnut Thorston. Since Astrid had become the only one in their small group of friends pregnant, her mood swings had gradually increased, leaving Hiccup bewildered.

"Astrid, why don't you go for a walk if you don't want to sit down again?" Hiccup suggested helpfully.

"Fine, kick me out, see if I care!?" Astrid said crossly, and before Hiccup could say anything more, she turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Hiccup winced, and gave a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a long day.

"Daddy, is mummy mad at you?" Siri's voice came from the table.

Hiccup turned to face his daughter with a smile, before going over and sitting back at the table once more. "She's just in a bad mood sweetie; it's nothing to worry about. It happens when a woman is pregnant"

"Is she going to stay mad?" Siri asked nervously, looking the door where her mother had disappeared out of, in a huff.

"She'll calm down, Siri, I promise." Hiccup said with a reassured smile at his daughter. "You don't have to worry about that though, since you'll be at Lennart's tonight".

"I can stay and help, daddy" the girl offered.

Hiccup faced his daughter with a grin. "You get to have a sleepover tonight; don't stay here just for me!"

Siri grinned cheekily. "You want to come with me, daddy?"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "You are being very cheeky, you know that sweetie?" Hiccup said. "I'd like to see you say that around mummy".

The little girl suddenly stopped laughing, and grinned sheepishly. There was no way she would say that directly to her mother at the present time, that's for sure!

Hiccup chuckled. "I didn't think you would" Kissing his daughter's head, Hiccup closed the book they'd been reading. "Why don't you go get your satchel and I'll take you to Lennart's, sweetie?" Hiccup suggested.

Siri's eyes lit up and she scraped the chair on the floor, as she quickly stood up, and raced upstairs to her bedroom in order to collect her satchel. Hiccup sighed. He couldn't have chosen a better night for the little girl to leave the house. Hiccup could tell that Astrid would still be in a mood tonight, and thought that it would be best for the little girl that she wasn't in the house, just in case - Astrid could have a temper when she was moody like this, even if she didn't mean or even want to be angry.

Hearing his rider's sigh, Toothless perked up from his spot nearby, and gave his friend a quizzical look. Hiccup gave a laugh and stroked the dragons head as he came over to him, and nudged him in reassurance.

"I don't know about you bud, but I think we're in for a long night" Hiccup sighed. Toothless let out a low coo in agreement, knowing what his human was talking about.

"I'm ready to go, daddy!"

Hiccup looked up at the top level of the house to see his daughter rushing down the stairs, with a bag over her shoulder. She was ready to go.

"You didn't forget anything, sweetie?" Hiccup asked. Siri frowned, and looked down at her bag, and checked. It didn't seem like it.

"Alright then, let's go".

* * *

Hiccup and Siri arrived at Snotlout and Anna's house just as the sun began to set. As they walked through the village, neither of them had been able to spot Astrid, and Hiccup couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey Hiccup, Siri" Anna greeted them as she opened the door, with 1 year old Sigmund resting on her hip.

"Hi Anna, thanks for taking Siri tonight" Hiccup said with a smile, as Siri spotted Lennart and raced inside. Looking back at Anna, Hiccup said in a low tone "I have a feeling it'll be better for her here tonight than at home, anyway".

"Astrid?" Anna guessed. "I saw her earlier, and she did not look happy. Hormones, again?"

Hiccup nodded with a groan. "I don't remember her being this bad with Siri! She's been in a foul mood all day".

Anna gave the young Chief a sympathetic laugh. "It'll pass, don't worry" Anna said with a chuckle, as Snotlout came up to his wife.

"What'll pass?" he asked curiously.

"Astrid's mood swing" Anna replied, as she passed a fussy Sigmund over to his father.

"Astrid? If earlier was anything to go by, you're going to have fun tonight, Hiccup!" Snotlout sniggered. "She looked like Anna in a bad mood"

Anna raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Excuse me?" she said quietly.

Snotlout opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn't find the right words, and he shut it again. He had learnt over the past 6 years not to argue with his wife.

Anna giggled. "I didn't think so" she said, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

Hiccup sighed. That was his cue to go. If Astrid was as bad as Snotlout was saying, he'd better be home when she got there, to avoid anymore arguments. He didn't want to mess with his wife like this.

"I better get going" Hiccup said quickly. "I'm not sure how Astrid will be when she gets home"

"Good luck. We'll drop Siri home tomorrow afternoon" Anna promised, and Hiccup nodded gratefully at her, before turning his attention to his daughter, just inside the house.

"Siri, I'm leaving now!" Hiccup yelled. Siri looked up from her spot on the floor, and she got up and ran over to her father, flinging her arms around his middle.

"Have a good time, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow" Hiccup smiled at her, as he hugged her tightly back.

"Ok" Siri said with a smile. "I hope mummy doesn't stay mad at you".

Hiccup laughed, and kissed his daughter's head. "So do I, sweetie. You be good, now"

Siri nodded. "I will, daddy" as she ran off to go play with Lennart once more, before looking back again. "Tell mummy I love her" she added sweetly.

Hiccup smiled at her. "I will, sweetie, I promise". Siri smiled back and went back to what she was doing, before Hiccup looked up at Snotlout and Anna with a sigh.

"I better go face my lovely wife" Hiccup said, voice dripping sarcasm, as he said goodbye to Snotlout and Anna, and he began to walk up to his house. There was still no sign of Astrid, despite it being almost dusk. Obviously she was still around the village somewhere. Hiccup wasn't about to go look for her, especially if her mood hadn't improved. That would just make things worse.

It gave Hiccup the shock of his life then, to open the door to his house, only to come face to face with an irate looking Astrid, her eyes were narrowed, and her arms folded. Hiccup hadn't expected Astrid to be home before him, she obviously hadn't expected it either.

"Nice of you to take Siri to Snotlout's without me" Astrid said in annoyance, as she stood in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed once more. Yep, he thought, still in a bad mood. Even worse than that, it was an even worse mood than before she'd left. At the moment, he thanked the gods Siri wasn't home that night after all. Seeing her mother this angry would have only upset the young girl.

"Siri was ready to go Astrid, it was only fair" Hiccup explained calmly.

"No, what's fair is that I can say goodnight to my daughter, before she leaves!" Astrid retorted angrily.

"She told me, to tell you, that she loves you" Hiccup said gently, as he placed a gentle hand on Astrid's arm. Astrid looked down at his hand, but made no move to shrug it off. Instead, her eyes softened at those words, and she gave a small smile.

"I...I guess that's alright then" Astrid stammered sheepishly, as she lightly shrugged off Hiccup's arm to go upstairs. Hiccup watched her ascend the stairs, and disappear into the washroom, before turning his attention to a terrified looking Toothless. Toothless wasn't use to this side of Astrid, and it was safe to say the Night Fury was petrified.

"Think she's calmed down, bud?" Hiccup cautiously asked the dragon, who looked back at his rider with an uncertain look.

"Yeah, I'm not sure either" Hiccup admitted worriedly.

* * *

As the night wore on, Astrid went through a number of mood swings but none as strong as earlier in the day. That is, until bed time rolled around. Hiccup had finally begun to feel in the clear, when he walked upstairs to his and Astrid's bedroom, only to find her carefully surveying her baby bump in the mirror in their room. Hiccup had gotten her that mirror from Trader Johan as a gift a couple of months back, but looking at Astrid at that moment, he hoped it hadn't been the wrong decision.

Cautiously entering the room, Hiccup went over to his desk and got his bed clothes out of the drawer, and went to put them on. That was, until he heard Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup, do I look fat?" she asked coolly. Hiccup looked up, his eyes widening in fear. He knew one wrong word or move could change this conversation in an instant.

"You're pregnant Astrid, not fat" Hiccup answered warily, as he went over to her, placing his arms around her rounded stomach gently.

That obviously wasn't the answer she wanted though, as she shrugged him off with a huff. "Answer the question, Hiccup. Am I fat, or not?" Astrid said angrily.

"No, you're not" Hiccup replied patiently. "You're 6 months pregnant, Astrid; you're supposed to look like that" Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's swollen belly, with a soft smile. "You're having a baby, sweetie, you're not fat" Hiccup said lovingly.

Astrid wasn't swayed though, and her eyes narrowed once more. "What you're saying then, is that _I am _fat?" Astrid said dangerously.

This is going nowhere, Hiccup thought. "Astrid, you're 6 months pregnant, you are not fat" Hiccup explained softly. "You're becoming a mother again".

"Do I look fatter than I did with, Siri?" Astrid asked quickly.

Hiccup was taken aback by this question. Sure, Astrid _was _bigger at this stage than she been with Siri, but it was still perfectly normal. His delay in answering though gave the answer that Astrid needed though.

"I am, aren't I?! I'm fatter than I was last time, and you just won't admit it!" Astrid yelled angrily when he didn't answer. Hiccup flinched as he saw the pure anger in his wife's eyes. "I'm fat, ugly, and useless, that's all I am, and you won't tell me!" Astrid accused, glaring daggers at Hiccup, who had no clue as to what just happened, as he stared back at his wife in complete and utter shock. He had never heard her talk like this, and it was scarier than anything he had ever experienced.

Astrid's eyes flashed dangerously, when Hiccup still refused to answer. Walking slowly over to her husband, Hiccup unintentionally felt himself backing up towards the door. Not one to shy away from Astrid's mood swings, this situation even scared him, and he dealt with dragon's everyday! Stopping in front of him, Astrid crossed her arms and looked Hiccup straight in the eye.

"Admit it Hiccup, I'm fat, aren't I?"

Hiccup threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Alright, you're a little bigger than you were with Siri, I admit it! That doesn't mean you're fat though!" Hiccup placed his hands on his wife's protruding stomach, and looked into her eyes calmly. "You look beautiful, no matter how big you get".

"But I'm still fat, that's what you're saying" Astrid repeated determinedly, looking down at her stomach once more.

"Urgh, Astrid, stop it! For the last time, you are not fat!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily. "You're being ridiculous. You look beautiful..." Hiccup trailed off quickly as he saw Astrid take a deep breath, and look at him with a look of pure fury. That had been the wrong thing to say, and he knew it. Crap, he thought quickly, as he watched Astrid slowly advance on him, with a look of fury fixed in her eyes.

"Out"

"What?"

"Out. Out of the house. Now" Astrid spat.

Hiccup looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious, right?"

"Does it look like, I'm kidding?!" Astrid threatened, as she pointed towards the door. "Get out; I don't want you here tonight!"

"Astrid, come on, you're being..."

"... ridiculous" Astrid finished for him. "Well, guess what, you can take your ridiculous, and leave! Go! Leave me alone!"

Hiccup looked at his wife in disbelief, before looking around for Toothless, only to find he wasn't there.

"Don't bother, he left ages ago" Hiccup looked up to see Astrid was following his line of vision. "At least _he _knew when to leave!" Astrid hissed angrily, as she turned her back on him, and walked over to the bed.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but found Astrid's furious face glaring at him from the bed, and he shut it. Hiccup looked back at the door, and then back to his seething wife.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Figure it out, for yourself" Astrid retorted back, before getting into bed, and turning her back on him.

Hiccup sighed dejectedly, and walked out of the room. It was in everyone's best interests if he just left. Fighting all night wasn't going to help anyone, especially when Astrid was in such a horrific mood. Staying would more likely make the situation worse, Hiccup thought.

Reaching the bottom level of the house, Hiccup saw the concerned look of his friend looking back at him from the door. Gesturing to the door, Toothless followed his rider as he opened the door, and walked out into the cold night air.

Looking back to the house, Hiccup sighed and leant back on the wall, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Great, just great" he said sarcastically, as Toothless nuzzled up to his friend in comfort. Looking down at his dragon, the young man smiled, and stroked the Night Fury's head gratefully. At least Toothless was there.

"Thanks, bud"

Toothless gave his rider an understanding look, and Hiccup smiled at him gently. Looking around the deserted village, he sighed again. Where was he going to go? All his friends had babies or young children, and he didn't think disturbing them was a good option. He didn't want to alarm his daughter about the fight, by going to Snotlout and Anna's that's for sure. He wanted to keep her out of this.

Hiccup looked back at his friend with a small smile. "Well buddy, looks like we're bachelors again, at least for the night". Toothless grumbled at this. He liked his rock bed.

As Hiccup walked around the village, thinking of what to do, he saw a light on the hill, coming out of the window of his childhood home.

"C'mon, bud, let's go see if dad's still willing to have a couple of freeloaders over for the night"

Walking over to the house, Hiccup raised his fist and paused before knocking on the door. Knowing his father, Stoick was going to get a good laugh out of this when he finds out that Astrid had kicked him out of his own home.

Toothless had leaped up to the roof and was scrambling around on it. Hiccup heard his father yelling out "I'll be out in a minute!" before a few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and across the floor. As the door opened, Hiccup's eyes met with his father's, and Stoick spoke before he could even stammer out a 'hello'.

"Hiccup? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Astrid?" Stoick asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, dad, she's alright. I think I'm the one with a problem" Hiccup said, gulping. "She kicked me out of the house. She asked me if I thought she was fat, and..." he trailed off.

Stoick raised his eyebrows. "Please tell me you didn't agree, son".

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? I'm not that stupid!" Hiccup said quickly. Stoick looked at him with an uncertain look, and Hiccup sighed. "I said that she was beautiful..."Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle and he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "...then I said she was being ridiculous" Hiccup added awkwardly.

Stoick was silent for a moment, and then suddenly boomed with laughter. Hiccup frowned in annoyance. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He knew his father would laugh at him.

"Thanks for the support, dad" Hiccup said dryly.

"I'm sorry, son" Stoick apologised. "But what did you expect to happen?" Stoick laughed again. "Astrid was in a foul mood as it was, and you go ahead and do that!" Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance; this wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for. "Your mother was the same way" Stoick said, noting Hiccup's sullen eyes. "I learnt very quickly to pick my words carefully when she was carrying you."

Hiccup looked at his father in surprise at this admission, and he found himself giving his father, a small smile. "How did you make it up to her?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I made her something" Stoic smiled. "She kicked me out of the house too, so the next day, I went out of my way to apologise" Stoick chuckled, remembering the gift. "It was the worst made gift a Viking could do, but she accepted it, at least".

Hiccup frowned thoughtfully. A present, he thought. It would have to be good. Not any old thing would do. Astrid was madder than he'd ever seen her, and he wanted to show Astrid he was sorry. But what could he give her?

Stoick noted his son's thoughtful look. "Why don't you make her a new axe or something? He suggested.

Hiccup looked up at his father in horror. "Yeah, it's not like I need my other leg or anything!" The sarcasm dripped from his words like warm honey.

Stoick boomed with laughter again. "Good point, son. Forget I said anything!"

Hiccup returned to his thoughts once more, before suddenly his eyes lit up. "Astrid's birthday present!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Stoick frowned. "But wouldn't you need it for her birthday though, son?"

Hiccup shook his head with a grin. "I have another present, it doesn't matter" Hiccup replied. "This one is almost finished. I could finish it tomorrow for her!"

"It's something she would like?" Stoick guessed.

"Yep" Hiccup nodded. "I just need to finish it"

Stoick nodded with a smile, before his expression suddenly changed to one of worry.

"What's wrong, dad?" Hiccup asked him quickly.

"Is Siri at home, with Astrid like this?"Stoick asked anxiously.

"No." Stoick looked at Hiccup in relief as he said this. "She's at Lennart's for the night, thank Thor. I wouldn't have wanted her to hear all that, that's for sure".

"I wouldn't either" Stoick said quietly, before Hiccup gave a yawn.

"Go up to bed, son" Stoick said gently. "Don't worry about Astrid until the morning".

Hiccup sighed. "I wish I could, dad. I've never seen her so angry before" Hiccup looked at his father's sympathetic eyes, who patted his sons shoulder gently.

"She'll calm down, lad. Just give her some space tonight, and give her a present tomorrow, you'll see" Stoick said.

"Thanks, dad" Hiccup said gratefully, before turning to Toothless. "Well bud, I guess it's just you and me tonight, huh?" Toothless gave his rider a loo coo in agreement, before following his friend upstairs. His rock bed was no longer in the room, so he wasn't going to have to sleep on the wooden floor tonight, but making no complaints, he found a spot and settled down, while Hiccup went to the old bed.

"Just like old times, huh bud?" Hiccup said with fake cheer. Toothless gave his rider a look as if knowing he wasn't buying it, and Hiccup smiled dejectedly.

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled either" Hiccup admitted. "It's better to give Astrid some space, though"

Toothless gave his rider a sad look, before curling up to go to sleep. Hiccup lay down himself, but found his thoughts were on his wife, and the look he gave her before he left. He just hoped he could make it up to her the following day.

* * *

Hiccup wasted no time in getting up the following morning. Both he and Toothless had had a restless night, and neither of them had gotten much sleep. Hiccup had found himself lying awake half the night, thinking about what had occurred between him and Astrid, and whether or not she was alright. The two of them hadn't slept apart in the 7 ½ years they had been married, and it was easy to tell.

Hiccup had rushed downstairs, saying goodbye to his father and headed to the forge, as soon as he was up, with Toothless following close behind. He was going to make this up to his wife, no matter what it took. Rushing through the village, the young man hoped he wouldn't run into his daughter along the way, out of fear on what to tell her, if he did. Luckily it seemed to be too early for the little girl, and he reached the forge without incident.

"What are you doing here so early?" Gobber asked upon his arrival. "You didn't come from your house, that's for sure"

Hiccup looked up at his old mentor with an annoyed expression, which made Gobber grin back at him in amusement.

"Where were you last night, huh, lad?" Gobber asked with a grin.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid kicked me out of the house last night" Gobber raised his eyebrows in surprise, before busting out laughing. Hiccup looked back him in irritation. "That's exactly how dad reacted, too" he mumbled.

Gobber wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. "Sorry lad, but that's funny. What did you do?" Gobber asked, amused.

"She kept asking me if she was fat, and I said she was being ridiculous" Hiccup replied sheepishly, resulting in more laughter from the blacksmith.

"Oh, you got yourself into that lad" Gobber laughed.

"Don't need to tell me twice. I had to spend the night at dads" Hiccup muttered.

"So, what are you doing?" Gobber asked him curiously. "Making her a present?" He guessed.

"Finishing her birthday present, more like it" Hiccup said. "I'm going to give that to her when I go home". Hiccup rummaged around trying to find the present, before getting to work on it. Toothless curled up outside the forge, letting his rider do his work.

"Argh, good choice lad" Gobber admitted. "I'll leave you to it, then"

"Thanks, Gobber" Hiccup said with am smile, as Gobber went about his work, while Hiccup continued with his.

Throughout the day, Hiccup didn't see hide-nor-hair of either of his girls. Hiccup suspected his fight with Astrid had become of the gossip of the village, and therefore Snotlout and Anna were keeping Siri away, so she didn't have to be involved. If that was the case, Hiccup was grateful. On the other hand though, he also hadn't seen his wife. He hadn't seen her anywhere in the village that day, and nobody else had seen her either, and nobody was brave enough to go and check on her, in case she was still in a foul mood. Nobody wanted to mess with the young Viking warrior in this mood.

Hiccup continued to work on Astrid's present until early afternoon, and when he was done, decided he had better head home. He hoped his wife was in a better mood than the previous day, and that he could make it up to her.

"I'm going home, Gobber" Hiccup said as he picked up Astrid's gift and placed it inside his vest. Gobber looked up from his work, and gave Hiccup a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck, lad"

"Thanks" Hiccup relied nervously, before he gestured to Toothless, who didn't make a move to get up. He wasn't going anywhere until his rider and Astrid patched things up.

"Thanks for the support, bud" Hiccup said dryly, before heading up towards his house.

Hiccup spotted his wife before he even reached the house. Astrid was sitting a few metres back from the cliff edge, looking out over the sea. Her body was relaxed, and she was sitting with her hands on her belly. Hiccup smiled. She was in a better mood. She was always in a good mood when she sat in that spot.

Hiccup slowly approached his wife, in case she was still in a bad mood. Astrid heard the slight squeaking of his metal leg, and turned to face him, and Hiccup took note of her face. She had a wide, relieved smile on her face, and her eyes were softer than they had been the previous night. Hiccup smiled at her back gently, as he sat down next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Astrid replied sheepishly. Looking up into Hiccup's eyes, she bit her lip nervously.

"So, where did you end up last night?" she asked him meekly.

"At dads. He seemed to think it was funny" Hiccup said with a chuckle. Astrid gave a short laugh, and looked down at the ground, sheepishly.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry" Astrid said quietly. "I shouldn't have kicked you out last night"

Hiccup gave her a reassured smile. "Astrid, its fine, you were in a bad mood. I shouldn't have said you were being ridiculous, it was uncalled for" Hiccup said gently.

"You were right though" Astrid said sheepishly. "I _was _being ridiculous. I'm pregnant, I shouldn't be thinking I'm fat" Astrid looked down at her protruding stomach. "Well, I am fat, but that's not the point. I shouldn't have made it sound like I hated being pregnant"

"I never thought that" Hiccup said gently. "Astrid, anyone who thinks you hate being pregnant, even on a day like yesterday, doesn't know you well enough" Hiccup placed a hand on her belly, and beamed as he felt a faint kick against his hand. "I know how much you love this baby, and would do anything for it" Astrid smiled as she placed a hand on top of Hiccup's and she too, felt the baby kick. "You're happier than I've ever seen you Astrid, and you've been glowing lately. I never for one moment doubted your love for this baby last night" Hiccup told her firmly.

Astrid bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears, before she gave Hiccup a wide smile. Hiccup smiled back, and brought his hand up to cup her cheek instead.

"By the way, you're not fat. You look beautiful, as you always do. I meant that last night" Hiccup said tenderly, as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

Astrid blushed, as the tears in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. Hormones or not, she didn't give a damn. Hiccup chuckled, and pressed his lips against her forehead in a soft kiss, before wrapping his arm around Astrid's shoulders. Astrid beamed widely and laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder, closing her eyes in content.

Hiccup gave out a soft chuckle. "You look as if you're about to fall asleep, there"

Astrid gave out a weary chuckle of her own. "Probably am. I didn't get much sleep last night" Hiccup saw the blush appear on her cheeks as she said this, and he kissed her hair softly. Astrid opened her eyes, and looked up at Hiccup, and was surprised to see bags under his eyes too.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, either?" Astrid asked in amazement, and Hiccup chuckled sheepishly.

"Bit hard to, when your wife kicks you out" Hiccup said humorously.

Astrid blushed. "That was mean, Hiccup... I already feel bad enough about it" she said, looking down at the grass again. Hiccup placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her head back up gently, to look into her eyes.

"It's alright, Astrid. I forgive you" Hiccup said reassuringly.

"For kicking you out?" Astrid asked incredulously.

"It was your hormones, Astrid, it wasn't your fault" Hiccup said gently. "I'm not going to stay mad at you for that" Hiccup then remembered his present, and reached inside his vest. "Besides, if you won't forgive yourself, you won't get your present" Hiccup said teasingly.

Astrid looked at him in surprise. "You made me a present, after everything I did?" Astrid shook her head. "I don't deserve it"

Hiccup smiled at her. "I made it, so I could apologise to _you_" he chuckled.

"You didn't do anything wrong though, it yeas me that was the problem!" Astrid argued.

Hiccup took his hand out of his vest. "Alright, if you don't want it" he said with a grin. "It's not like I spent all day finishing it, when it was meant for your birthday anyway" Hiccup looked at her with a fake pout, and Astrid rolled her eyes, with a laugh.

"Alright, you can give it to me" Astrid agreed. "But let's agree that it was nobody's fault last night and leave it at that" Astrid looked at him with a pleading expression, and Hiccup nodded at her.

"If that's what you want" Hiccup said with smile, before taking the gift out of his vest, and showing it to her.

Astrid gasped and looked up at Hiccup with a wide smile. "Hiccup, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed happily. "How long have you been working on it, before today?"

"About a month" Hiccup said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Astrid replied cheerfully, as she took the present in her hands.

Hiccup had made her an exquisite leather headband. It was made of rigid leather, but was soft to the touch, and featured beautifully carved engravings of dragons etched into the leather. Every dragon featured was different, from Toothless, to a Nadder, a Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Gronkle...To Astrid's eyes; it was one of the most exquisite pieces of workmanship she had never seen.

"I figured since your old one was ready for the scrap heap, that I'd make you a new one" Hiccup explained. "One that represented you, more" As he was speaking, Hiccup reached up and gently took the old one off her head, before placing the new one there in its place. It was a perfect fit.

"You look beautiful" Hiccup said lovingly as he cupped Astrid's cheek once more, an action in which Astrid also repeated. Cupping Hiccup's cheek in her hand, she smiled at him tenderly.

"I love you" Astrid said contentedly, and Hiccup smiled back, and placed his hand over Astrid's on his face. Astrid leant forward and met her lips with Hiccup's and he closed his eyes in response, before wrapping his arms around her. Astrid smiled into the kiss happily. Considering everything that had happened the night before, the young woman was happier than she'd ever been in her life, while sitting there kissing her husband back with as much passion as she could give.

Breaking away, Hiccup gave his wife a small smile. "I love you too" he said gently as he leant his forehead against hers.

"EWW!"

Hiccup and Astrid burst out into fits of laughter, as they looked away from each other's eyes, and turned to face their 5 year old daughter, who had a look of disgust on her face. Anna, who was standing right beside her, was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Hey sweetie, we didn't expect you home so soon" Astrid said with a grin.

"I can guess, mummy" said Siri, with a giggle, making everyone snort with laughter.

"Sorry, Astrid, I thought it was a good idea to bring her home early" Anna apologised. "We didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's fine, don't worry" Astrid reassured her, as Siri over to her mother and flung her arms around her.

"Hey, sweetie" Astrid said happily as she hugged her back tightly. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yep" Siri said excitedly. "Did you stay mad at daddy last night, mummy?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup quickly, who looked away, trying to hide his grin.

"Sweetie, you have no idea" Hiccup mumbled.

* * *

_Poor Hiccup, you have no idea how sorry I felt for him while writing this chapter, but as I said, that's hormones for you! Before anyone asks about Astrid being bigger than she was with Siri, no, she's not expecting twins! :p_

_I want to thank KateMarie999 who wrote a very tiny portion of the dialogue for me in this chapter (so tiny she actually forgot she wrote it lol). I also want to credit my boyfriend, Alex, who also wrote a few paragraphs for me when I got stuck on what to write. This chapter wouldn't have been up so quick without the help I got! _

_Alright, the next chapter is the birth of Hiccup and Astrid's new child! I've been doing a lot of research into childbirth for you all to make it as realistic as I can, so hopefully it should be up by next weekend. I have everything from the gender, to the personality of the baby all worked out, so no suggestions are needed, but you won't be disappointed I promise! :)_

_Don't forget to review! I reached my highest number of reviews for a chapter last time, and I was stoked! Remember though, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is fine, as long as it's KIND._

_Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13: Special Delivery

_I finally got up to the chapter I was most looking forward too! For awhile this week, I didn't think I was going to be able to update on time due to writers block, but I finally got into a groove and managed to finish, and I don't think it turned out too badly for once either. I hope not anyway lol._

_Alright, for all my male readers, and anyone who may be a little iffy on a birth scene, I can promise you that this isn't full on. I didn't put anything in that is gross or confronting, and this a very basic, emotional chapter detailing the birth of Hiccup and Astrid's new child, and I'm sure none of you will be uncomfortable. I tried to cater for everyone :)_

_Also, to one of my reviewers, StarryKite, who wanted to know my age, I'm happy to give it :) I'm 23. I know I may not seem like it from the simple way I write, but that's just my writing style. I know I seem younger than I am, believe me, I act younger than I am too! But thanks for asking! :D_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Special Delivery

* * *

"I have a bad feeling, Astrid"

"Hiccup, stop worrying, I'll be fine"

"I'm not going to be home all day"

"What's your point?"

Hiccup sighed in frustration. Why was his wife being so calm, like she was? He was petrified! As of today, their baby was a week overdue, and what made this situation even worse was that Hiccup couldn't stay. It just so happened that not only could Hiccup and Astrid's baby make an appearance at any moment, but there was also a tribal meeting being held that day. It wasn't just any tribal meeting either; it included the whole council, as well as other tribal Chiefs, which could possibly last throughout the day and into the night. It was because of this reason that Hiccup was so hesitant in leaving his heavily pregnant wife at home alone. What if something happened?

Noticing the look of distress on her husband's face, Astrid reached for his hand, and enclosed it in her own. This motion made the young man jump, and look up into his wife's reassured eyes as she gave him a warm smile.

"Hiccup, don't worry about me" Astrid told him gently as she looked into her husband's eyes. "The baby will come when it's ready"

"What if you do go into labour, though?" Hiccup asked nervously, as he gently placed his hand upon his wife's swollen belly.

"So what if I do? It's not like it will urgent as soon as it happens" Astrid answered reasonably. "If it's anything like Siri's birth, you'll be home before anything happens"

"That's not the point though, Astrid" Hiccup said anxiously, as he squeezed Astrid's hand nervously. "I can't leave you on your own to do this"

"Hiccup, I'm not on my own" Astrid said patiently, as she glanced at Siri playing with Midnight nearby. "If anything happens, Siri knows what to do"

Hearing her name, Siri looked up at her mother, and saw her father's obvious distress at leaving her mother. Getting up, the little girl went over to her father, and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I'm here, daddy" Siri reassured her father. "I'll look after mummy, I promise"

Hiccup looked into the face of his daughter, and then back up to his wife's, before sighing. He didn't really want to leave, but if he had too, at least his daughter was there with her.

"Alright, I'll go to the meeting. But-"Hiccup looked at his wife seriously. "-if you go into labour before I get home, make sure Siri gets me. Promise me that, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, with a sense of urgency in his tone.

Astrid reached up and touched Hiccup's face gently. "I promise"

With a sigh of relief, Hiccup leant in to give Astrid a kiss. Just expecting a peck on the lips, Astrid leant in for Hiccup, but was taken aback when he suddenly kissed her on the lips, longer and more passionately than she expected. Not one to complain, she leant in and deepened the kiss, while wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck.

Siri stuck her tongue out in disgust, and walked away from the scene in front of her, but made no move to stop them. She knew her daddy was worried about her mummy, and this was his way of showing it to her. She giggled as she saw Toothless also looking away rather pointedly, as he too, was not a fan of his riders displays of affection at times either.

It wasn't until almost a minute later, that Hiccup broke away from Astrid, making them both breathless, and Astrid, blushing as red as a tomato.

"What was that for?" Astrid asked with a blush.

"Just trying to keep from going as long as possible" Hiccup said with a grin. Astrid snorted at that, and lightly punched his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Hiccup, now go" she said with a laugh, and Hiccup nodded, before giving her another kiss and standing up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised her, as he went to walk out the door. Before he walked out, he stopped and gave his daughter a kiss on her golden locks, and gave her a smile.

"Look after mummy for me, sweetie" Hiccup said tenderly, and the little girl nodded seriously.

"I will, daddy" she promised.

"That's my girl" Hiccup smiled, before he gestured to Toothless, who begrudgingly stood up, and followed his rider out the door.

Astrid turned to her daughter as soon as the door shut behind her husband. "For a moment, I didn't think he was going to go" Astrid said.

"Me too" Siri said with a grin.

Astrid chuckled, before she gently eased herself off the couch with a groan, stretching her back. It had been aching as she got up this morning, and was was even more painful as she stood up. Maybe sitting on the wooden couch wasn't such a good idea.

"Ready for your reading lesson, sweetie?" Astrid asked, as she went over to the table and picked up the book they'd been using, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

Siri nodded, and went over to the table as Astrid eased herself back into a chair beside her. How she kept getting up and down was beyond her, but she wasn't letting a bit of pain stop her. Opening up the book they had been reading, Astrid and Siri went through the pages one by one. One thing Astrid admired about her daughter was how much the girl loved to read. Even at 5 years old, she found it fascinating, despite the slow process, and it was the reason the lessons extended through most of the morning.

"Alright Siri, what's this letter?" Astrid asked her daughter an hour into the lesson. Pointing to a letter on the page, Siri frowned thoughtfully, before looking at her mother a little uncertainly.

"Um...an A?" Siri guessed cautiously, and was relieved when her mother grinned at her proudly.

"Good work sweetie, it is an A!" Astrid exclaimed proudly, before pointing to another letter. "What's this o-"

Astrid suddenly stopped. Taking a sudden intake of breath, her eyes widened as she felt a familiar sudden cramping pain, low in her stomach. Oh not now, Astrid thought frantically, as she moved a hand to her stomach. This can't happen now, not when she'd spent all morning convincing Hiccup she'd be fine!

"Mummy, are you OK?" she heard Siri ask nervously.

Looking up at her daughter, she saw Siri's eyes were wide and fearful as she noticed her mother's discomfort. Her and Hiccup had explained to their daughter what would occur when Astrid went into labour, and it was obvious the little girl had an inkling to what was happening.

Knowing she was very likely only to be in the early stages of labour, Astrid didn't let anything on to her daughter. "I'm fine, sweetie" Astrid said with a reassured smile. "It was just a kick, that's all".

Siri looked at her mother nervously. "You looked worried, mummy"

"It surprised me, that's all" Astrid replied quickly, as she reached for her daughter's hand. "The baby just kicked harder than usual, I'm fine" Giving her daughter a confident smile, Siri nodded, before returning to her page. Astrid sighed quietly, and was relieved when the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Hopefully, this would be like Siri's birth, and the baby wouldn't make an appearance for hours. With that hope, Astrid went back to her daughter's reading lesson, all the while, trying her hardest not to show her discomfort when another cramp engulfed her stomach again, and returned again in about five minutes.

This pain continued throughout the morning, and through lunch, and Siri didn't suspect anything was up, which was what Astrid wanted. She wasn't going to disturb Hiccup, when there was nothing to worry about, she thought to herself, as she cleaned up the plates from the table.

"Argh!"

Dropping the plate in her hand, Astrid suddenly doubled over, as a larger, more intense pain suddenly shot through her stomach. Siri looked over to her mother hearing her low scream, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw her mother doubled over, clutching her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Mummy?" she asked fearfully as she raced over to her mother. Astrid was unable to answer her daughter as the pain continued to overwhelm her, but after a few moments, the pain very slowly started to decrease. Just as she about to answer her daughter though, she was confused when the little girl suddenly gave another yell, in surprise.

Unsure of what her daughter was yelling about, Astrid stepped forward, when she suddenly felt something underneath her boots. Looking down, Astrid's eyes widened in horror at the realisation it was water. Her waters had broken. There was no turning back now. She needed to get help, and soon.

"Siri, listen to me" Astrid said urgently as she looked at her daughter's fearful eyes. "The baby is coming. You have to go get your daddy, and bring him here. Do you understand me, sweetie?" Astrid asked her gently. Siri's eyes suddenly turned from fearful to determined, and she nodded at her mother.

"Yes mummy" Siri said seriously.

"Good girl" Astrid said quickly as she kissed her daughter's head, and Siri looked up at her mother.

"I'll be back, mummy" she said, as she suddenly raced towards the door. Wrenching it open, she bolted out the door, and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her to the Great Hall. Running through the village, she noticed a lot of people watching her, but she didn't stop for anyone. She continued to run until she reached the Great Hall, and she raced up the hundred or so stairs leading up to it, before barging into the Hall.

A hundred sets of eyes suddenly turned their attention to the young girl as she entered the hall, flushed and breathless. Ignoring them all, Siri ran up to the main table, where Hiccup was deep in discussion with another council member.

"DADDY!" she screamed, as she ran towards him and Hiccup quickly looked up upon hearing his daughter's voice.

"Siri, what is it?" he asked nervously, as he half expected what she was about to tell him.

"Mummy's having the baby!" Siri yelled frantically.

Hiccup's face suddenly paled. He _knew _thiswas going to happen, and yet he still let Astrid talk him into leaving. Frantically standing up, he quickly grabbed his stuff, breaking into a cold sweat that was visible to every person in the hall, and began to run out of the hall without saying a word.

As Hiccup neared the door, Snotlout broke ranks with the throng of Vikings and yelled as he ran "I'm coming too, I'll get Petrine!"

Hiccup heard one of the other council chiefs' yelling "Go, Son, Go!" from behind him as he raced down the steps in front of the great hall, Siri barely able to keep pace. At the bottom of the stairs, Snotlout overtook them and made a beeline for the midwife's house, before Hiccup suddenly halted at the bottom of the stairs. Looking back, he waited until his daughter had caught up to him, before speaking.

"Siri, go to Lennart's house sweetie, while I go to mummy" Hiccup said quickly, as his daughter reached him. "We'll get you when the baby arrives, OK?" Bending down in front of his daughter, he quickly enveloped her into his arms, and gave her a swift kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, daddy" Siri said with a nod. She knew the plan.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you" Hiccup said, as he rapidly stood up.

"I love you too, daddy" Siri replied with a smile, as Hiccup quickly took off towards the house, as fast as his one good leg, and his metal leg could carry him. He didn't stop for anyone as he made his way to his house, upon reaching the house; he wrenched the door open.

Upon entering the house, Hiccup was met with the sight of his wife leaning against the wooden table. She was holding her stomach; her eyes were clenched shut and her face was contorted in pain. Hiccup took a sharp intake of breath seeing her in this much pain, before rushing over to her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Breathe, Astrid, just breathe deeply. It'll pass" Hiccup said gently, as all the knowledge from Siri's birth suddenly came flooding back. Astrid managed to give a small nod, and she took deep breaths, as the contraction slowly began to pass.

"That was intense" she gasped out as it passed over, and Hiccup looked at her, guilt evident in his eyes.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have left this morning" he said guiltily. "When did it start?"

"About 3 hours ago..."

"What! Why didn't you get me sooner?"Hiccup yelled, frantically.

"I didn't need too!" Astrid exclaimed, before biting her lip. "Until my waters broke" she added in a low voice.

"What, already!" Hiccup exclaimed worriedly."Astrid, you should have got me as soon as you felt pains!"

"Well, I didn't think it was necess...ARGH!"

Astrid had suddenly doubled over once more, as yet another pain ripped through her stomach. Hiccup's eyes widened in the knowledge that this was progressing fast, before the door was suddenly slammed open, and Petrine, and Ansfrida quickly rushed in. Toothless followed them close behind, having finally caught up to his rider, before plopping down on the floor to avoid being in the way. Hiccup gave his dragon a small smile at seeing him, and Toothless gave his signature grin back at his rider.

"Oh, looks like we got here just in time" Petrine said quickly as she rushed over to the young woman. Placing an arm around Astrid's shoulders, as well as Hiccup, the two of them gently eased Astrid up the stairs to her room. Laying her down on the bed, her face began to relax, as the contraction passed once more.

"How long have contractions been going on, dear?" Petrine asked as soon as she noticed this.

"About 3 hours" Astrid answered. "They only just started to get worse about 10 minutes ago"

"How many have you had since then?" Petrine asked her.

"About 3"

"Good, good" Petrine said, pleased, as she begin to set up. Astrid looked at Hiccup, who sat down beside her and took her hand in his, giving her a small smile.

"Looks like it's that time again, huh?" Astrid said with a grin.

"Guess so" Hiccup replied nervously.

"Don't look so nervous, Hiccup. You look like you're the one having the baby!" Astrid joked, as she noted his pale face.

Hiccup snorted at that. "If I was, at least you wouldn't be in so much pain" Hiccup answered quietly.

Astrid held onto his hand tighter "Hiccup, I'll be fine, I've been through it once, I know what to expect" she said gently, before she turned to look at Petrine. "You're not going to make him leave are you? Astrid asked anxiously.

Petrine gave her a smile. "Of course I'm not" she reassured the young woman. "There's no point kicking a husband out, when he'll just find a way back in any way!" she added, with a laugh.

"A horde of angry dragons wouldn't stop me from being here" Hiccup said fiercely, as he brought Astrid's hand up his lips and kissed it lovingly. Astrid smiled at Hiccup, and touched his cheek gently, before she suddenly groaned in pain once more. Holding Hiccup's hand in her tightly, Hiccup winced, but didn't complain as his hand turned purple at the pressure. Instead he reached up and stroked Astrid's hair with his free hand.

"Deep breaths, Astrid, it'll pass" he said gently, as Petrine got to work, and checked on Astrid's progress as this contraction was happening. Straightening up, she gave the couple a wide smile.

"Already 4 centimetres dilated, dear" she said cheerfully, as the contraction passed. "You'll be halfway before you know it!"

It took several hours before any major headway was made, though. Astrid endured contraction after contraction, for over five hours, as the baby slowly inched its way into the world, one painful contraction after the other. By sunset, Astrid was almost nine centimetres, with contractions coming almost every minute, getting more painful each time.

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU, HICCUP!" she screamed, as one contraction engulfed her, stronger and more painful than all the rest.

"Whatever makes you feel better, milady" Hiccup quipped. Astrid wasn't in the mood for humour though, and gave Hiccup a glare that would frighten the gods themselves.

"I'M SERIOUS HICCUP! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU _NEVER _DO THIS TO ME, AGAIN!"

Hiccup winced at those words, but kept the grin on his face. "Please don't, Astrid. I happen to need that part of my body"

All Hiccup got out that statement though, was a few choice words, which Hiccup hoped she would never dare repeat around their daughter. Ansfrida didn't know whether to wince or laugh at her daughter's choice of language, while Petrine looked as if she hadn't even heard it.

"Sorry about this, Petrine" Hiccup said sheepishly, before Astrid gave a glare.

"I'M NOT!"

Petrine chuckled. "I'm a midwife Hiccup; I've heard it all in the last twenty years"

Astrid screamed as another contraction engulfed her body, and she clung onto Hiccup's arm, making Hiccup wince.

"You're nearly there, Astrid. Just hang in there" Hiccup said softly, as he held onto Astrid's hand.

"YOU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOU, THEN SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" she screamed again, as Petrine once again checked on her progress.

"You're nearly there, Astrid, a few more contractions should do it!" Petrine announced in excitement.

"You're almost there, Astrid" Hiccup said proudly, as he kissed Astrid's hand that was enclosed in his. Astrid looked at him, and seeing the love and pride in his eyes, suddenly found herself unable to retort back, before another contraction suddenly brought Astrid back to reality, and she screamed.

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END? I FEEL LIKE I'M SPLITTING APART!" she screamed in agony. Hiccup paled at these words, but just pulled his wife as close to him as he could.

"You're almost there, sweetheart. You can do it!" her mother said in encouragement, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Your mother's right" Petrine said quickly, as she checked on Astrid's progress. "You're 10 centimetres, you're ready to push!"

Astrid's eyes widened in fear for a moment, before she remembered she'd done this all before. She had already brought Siri into this world, and she could do it again. Determination replaced fear, and as an urge to push overtook her, she grasped Hiccup's hand and pushed as hard as she could, screaming loudly.

Petrine quickly checked on the progress, only to find the baby's head was already crowning. There was no turning back now!

"I see the head, Astrid!" Petrine grinned. "Count to ten, and keep pushing, you can do it!"

Astrid did as she was told, and pushed as hard as she could, before taking a break. Petrine checked on the progress, and gave her a smile.

"The head's almost out, Astrid. Take a deep breath, and get ready to push as hard as you can" Petrine said determinedly.

Astrid nodded breathlessly, before she quickly glanced over at Hiccup. Hiccup's hands were clasped tightly around hers and his eyes were shut, as he muttered something to himself. Astrid gave a wide smile, at the knowledge that he was praying to the gods for a safe delivery, before another urge to push overtook her body once more.

Bearing down, Astrid grasped Hiccup's hand tighter, as she gave out a scream. This was it, it was almost over.

"One more push, Astrid! The baby is almost out. Give me one more!" Petrine said quickly.

Astrid gathered the last of the strength she had, and pushed as hard as she could, screaming. Hiccup held his wife's hand as tightly as he could, as she bore down with all her might.

A baby's cry suddenly echoed around the room, as it slid into Petrine's waiting hands. It was all over.

"IT'S A BOY!"

Hiccup's face broke into a large smile, and Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder in relief. Hiccup placed an arm around her shoulders as she did so, and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We have a boy" Astrid said happily, as she looked up into Hiccup's eyes, which were filling with tears, as he grinned back at her.

"One of each" Hiccup said proudly, as Petrine cleaned the baby boy up, and cut the umbilical cord, before handing the still screaming baby to his mother.

The tears in Astrid's eyes began to fall, as the baby boy was placed in her waiting arms. Beside her, Hiccup sniffled, and rubbed at the tears in his eyes, as they looked upon the newborn in Astrid's arms. He was still whimpering a few minutes after his birth, but was now settling down, but neither Hiccup nor Astrid noticed, as they looked upon his face. He was perfect.

Astrid stroked the baby boys face lovingly, as she noticed for the first time, his hair colour, and she looked at Hiccup with a laugh.

"He looks like you" Astrid said proudly, and Hiccup looked into the blanket around his son for the first time, before giving a wide grin.

The baby boy had a small mop of auburn hair that stuck out at odd angles. He was a chubby little thing, but still quite small, despite being a week late. His cheeks were very pink, and his eyes at the moment a bright blue, but upon closer inspection, had a tinge of green in them, indicating his future eye colour could possibly be that of his fathers. He was absolutely perfect.

"He's perfect" Hiccup said emotionally, as the tears in his eyes began to fall. "You did amazing Astrid, I'm so proud of you" Hiccup reached up, and wiped a stray tear from his wife's cheek, before leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you" he choked out.

"I love you too" Astrid choked out, as Hiccup pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his own, in a loving kiss. Astrid leant in and kissed him back, releasing one hand from her grip on her son, and reaching up and touching Hiccup's cheek. Both of them felt an undeniable feeling of happiness as they kissed, with a baby in between them. It was a feeling they had felt before, when Siri was born, and a feeling that would never get old. It was a happiness they couldn't contain, and right now, both of them felt as if they were floating. They had two perfect children, and what was even better, was that they had one of each. As they broke off the kiss, they both smiled at each other contentedly, before Hiccup looked up at Petrine gratefully.

"We can't thank you enough, Petrine" Hiccup said earnestly as he got up and hugged the midwife appreciatively, as well as Ansfrida, who hugged her son in law back tightly.

"I didn't do anything lad, Astrid was the one who did all the work. I'm just the helper" Petrine said modestly. Hiccup shook his head with a smile, before going back over to Astrid and sitting on the bed.

Wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders, Hiccup smiled at her. "So, have you thought of a name, yet?"

Astrid looked up from her baby's face, and gave Hiccup a wide smile. "Actually I have" she said, taking Hiccup by surprise. "What do you think of Leif?"

Hiccup looked thoughtful. "I like it..." Hiccup said slowly, "...but doesn't it mean 'heir'? How would that work when Siri's the heir?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Astrid smiled. "It doesn't have to mean 'heir' in that sense, Hiccup" she said. "It can also just mean heir to the Haddock family name" Looking back to the baby in her arms, she grinned. "Besides, it also means 'descendent', and since he looks like you so much... What do you think?" she asked.

Nodding in acceptance, Hiccup relented. "Leif, Heir of Haddock, eh? I like it. Makes more sense than a direct heir anyway, Siri is the oldest. Leif, it is"

"Leif Hiccup Haddock" Astrid added proudly.

Hiccup snorted. "What are you trying to do to the poor kid? The name Leif is good, why did you go and put my name in?!"

"It's not that bad, Hiccup" Astrid laughed, as she took hold of his hand. "Besides, I like it" she said in determination.

Noticing that his wife wasn't going to back down, Hiccup sighed. "Alright, Leif Hiccup Haddock can be his full name"

Grinning in victory, Astrid kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad, because I wasn't backing down anyway" she said with a grin.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I had a feeling" he said as he gently stroked Leif's cheek with a warm smile.

Astrid beamed tearfully at him, as he looked back up at her. "Do you want to hold him, now?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Of course I do!"

Astrid laughed as she passed Leif to his father, who looked down at his son full of pride. Tears welled up in the young father's eyes once more, as he cradled the little boy to his chest. "He's amazing" Hiccup whispered proudly, making Astrid smile.

While the baby was out of Astrid's arms, it gave Petrine the chance to give her a once over. She had already safely delivered the placenta, and everything else was in order. It had been a fairly easy delivery, so Petrine saw no sense in sticking around.

"Everything's fine, Astrid" said Petrine as she packed up. "I'll come back around in the morning, and check on you, but I don't think there'll be any problems"

Astrid looked at Petrine gratefully as she went to leave. "Thank you, Petrine"

The midwife smiled as she went to walk out the door, before popping her head back in. "Would you like Toothless to come up?" she asked. "He seems a little worried"

Hiccup and Astrid laughed. They forgot Toothless would have been anxiously waiting, downstairs.

"Better send him up, before he starts to worry" Astrid said in amusement, as Petrine nodded, and went downstairs. The next minute, they heard Toothless gave a loud coo, and before long, he came rushing into the bedroom with a large toothless grin upon his face.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said cheerfully, as the dragon nervously edged closer. "I'd like you to meet Leif"

Hiccup bent down in front of the Night Fury, and gently moved part of the blanket away from the newborn's face. Toothless looked at his friend in excitement, before gently nudging his nose against the bundle. Leif gave out a frightened whine at the large figure hovering over him, and Toothless was taken aback, but showed no signs of wanting to move away. Instead, he gave the baby boy a gentle nuzzle, and after a moment, his whining ceased. Obviously the dragon wasn't so scary after all. The only thing missing in this picture now was Siri, who Ansfrida decided, needed to meet her new baby brother.

"Astrid, I'm going to get Siri" said Ansfrida while Toothless was still getting acquainted with Leif. "She needs to meet her brother, I think. We'll let everyone else meet her tomorrow" Astrid went to argue, but her mother gave her a stern look. "You need rest, sweetheart. Siri can see him, and then I'll take her for the night"

Astrid chuckled at her mother, as did Hiccup, but neither them made a move to argue. Astrid was exhausted and she needed the rest, and Hiccup wasn't going to let her exert himself after all that either.

"Alright, mum" Astrid agreed, as Ansfrida went over to kiss her daughter's cheek, and then Leif's, now back in Astrid's arms, before disappearing downstairs.

As her mother left, Astrid turned her attention back to the baby, sleeping peacefully, and gave a proud smile. No matter how much pain she'd been in that day, this baby was worth every scream and every emotion. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she then turned back to Hiccup.

"He's so peaceful. I wonder if we have another quiet baby on our hands" Astrid said hopefully.

"Please, don't jinx it, Astrid. I learnt that lesson the hard way" Hiccup groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who thought Siri was _no trouble_. I'm just being hopeful" Astrid said with a grin.

"Will you ever let me down for that?" Hiccup said, exasperated.

"Probably not" Astrid giggled. Hiccup sighed at that, but smiled once he saw Leif give out a little yawn.

"Looks like somebody has had a long day" Hiccup said with a chuckle, making Astrid snort.

"Don't know why, I'm the one that did all the work"

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, before the two of them suddenly heard the door bang open downstairs, and they heard Siri's voice.

"Mummy, daddy!"

"We're up here, sweetie!" Astrid called out, before the little girl's footsteps could be heard as she ran across the room, and up the stairs, before she skidded to a halt at the door.

Hiccup beamed widely at the sight of his daughter, and opened his arms for her, and she ran into them, giving him a tight hug, before turning her attention to her mother. She edged closer, and looked down at the bundle of blankets in awe, as she saw her baby brother for the first time.

"Hey sweetie, I'd like you to meet Leif, your baby brother" Astrid said quietly, as she pulled the blanket back from Leif's face, revealing his auburn hair. Siri grinned in seeing that, and she turned to Hiccup behind her.

"He looks like you daddy!"

Hiccup laughed, and kissed his daughter's head. "He sure does, sweetie, just like you look like mummy"

Siri giggled, before turning back to her mother and baby brother.

"Mummy, can I hold him?' she asked shyly.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who gave a nod of agreement. Siri was almost six, she could do this.

"Yes you can, sweetie. Go over to the rocking chair, and you can have a hold" Astrid said, as she passed Leif over to Hiccup, as Siri nodded excitedly and raced to the rocking chair. Making sure she was sitting up, Hiccup gently passed Leif to Siri's waiting arms.

Siri's eyes widened in fear for a moment as Leif gave a small whine, before he once again settled down, making the little girl sigh in relief.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he did that with Toothless too, he's just getting to know you" Hiccup said reassuringly, as he bent down in front of his daughter as she rocked the newborn. Siri's eyes were wide in excitement as she watched her baby brother sleep in her arms.

"So, what do you think of your new baby brother, Seer?" Astrid asked her.

Siri looked up at her parents with a proud smile. "I have the cutest baby brother in the world!"

* * *

_It's a boy! See I told you none of you would be disappointed didn't I? I knew many of you wanted the baby to be a boy, and I had it planned to be all along! _

_For anyone confused on the pronunciation of Leif's name, the 'ei' in Leif is pronounced as the 'ay' in 'lay'. For anyone thinking it was pronounced as 'Leaf', don't worry I thought that too, until my mum corrected me! Either way, I hope you like the name. I originally chose it because of it meaning 'heir', but I decided that it was unfair on Siri as the oldest to be passed over for the role as Chief just because she's a girl (speaking as a girl myself), despite the time period. I always imagined that Hiccup would have changed the succession laws for his daughter's sake anyway, especially if they never had anymore kids. KateMarie999 also agreed with me that it was only fair as well, for it to be Siri. I was just lucky heir can mean other things, and that it also means descendent :)_

_Alright, next chapter will take place the night after this chapter. Leif will show just what type of baby he is to his parents too. A loud one! I will try to post it next Friday as usual._

_Don't forget to review! :D You guys have all been great! Once again, remember NO FLAMES, but KIND constructive criticism is fine. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14: Up All Night

_Well this chapter turned out better than I expected! When I first started, I wasn't a fan of it, and was thinking of scrapping the idea. Lucky for me though, I have a good friend in KateMarie999, who offered to read what I had so far for me, and didn't mind it, so she encouraged me to continue :) Now I like the chapter! I guess I just needed to write the rest :D_

_This chapter takes place the night after Leif's birth. It's only short, and may seem like a filler chapter, but I can assure you it's not. It's all leading to my next plotline which will span for 3 chapters, and will be my first dramatic plotline, involving Siri. I'm not saying anymore, but I can say I threw out some very subtle hints as to what is going to happen in this chapter, that most of you may not even pick up, so don't worry!_

_I also added in the story that Stoick was talking about in this chapter, from chapter 11. Although many of you have read my fanfic 'Babysitting Nightmare'', I decided to put it in for you all when Siri asks about it again :)_

_ I hope you all like the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Up All Night

* * *

"WAHHHHH!"

Hiccup was startled awake, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Beside him, Astrid groaned and buried her head into her pillow, trying to drown out the screams of their newborn son. It may have only been a day since their baby boy had come into the world, but he had already shown what type of baby he was going to be to his devoted parents; a loud one.

After a quiet night following his birth, Leif had now shown just how different he would be from his sister. Whereas Siri had been a quiet and routine awakener, Leif was loud and spontaneous. At 3am, Leif had already succeeded in waking his parents five times, and each time he would not just cry, but _scream_. Whether he wanted a feed, a diaper change, comfort or just attention, the baby boy wasn't failing in his efforts to keep his parents up, and it was beginning to show.

"What's this kid got against us?" Hiccup groaned, as Leif continued to scream.

"I don't know, but it's your turn" Astrid mumbled in reply, pulling the covers over her head in an effort to drown out the noise.

Sighing, Hiccup wearily sat up, hoping all the while his son would go back to sleep. When he didn't, Hiccup groaned and begrudgingly stood up, before padding over to the cradle, where Leif continued to scream.

"Oh, come on now, it can't be all that bad can it?" Hiccup said softly, as he gently picked the newborn up, cradling him close to his chest. Leif's screams didn't falter, and the young father wondered what in Thor's name could possibly be wrong this time.

"Oh, come on buddy, work with me here" Hiccup pleaded as he gently rocked the baby in his arms. "What's the matter?"

Toothless looked up from his rock bed as his rider continued to rock the infant. When the screams only grew louder though, he gave out an irritated growl, before burying his head into his wings to drown out the noise.

"You too, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon sympathetically, and Toothless opened one eye, before closing it again, ignoring his friend. He wanted sleep too!

Hiccup sighed, before turning his attention back to the distressed child in his arms. Astrid had only just fed the baby boy an hour before, and he didn't feel wet, so what was wrong this time was beyond the young Chief. Seeing her husband wasn't making any progress in quietening their son down, Astrid got up to join the two of them. Surely their son wanted something.

"He's not hungry again, is he?" Astrid asked, holding out her arms. Hiccup sighed, and gently passed Leif over to her, before she went over the rocking chair. Sitting down in it, Astrid tried to see if her son would take some milk, but he refused, turning his head away, before continuing to whine.

"Well, he obviously isn't hungry" Astrid sighed, as she cradled her son tightly, and began to rock him. This trick had worked wonders for Siri, and as she rocked the baby in her arms, there was a slight lull in the infant's cries. Thinking she had found the answer, Astrid continued to rock her son, watching as his eyelids began to slide closed, before he suddenly opened them again, and continued his tirade.

Hiccup sighed in disappointment. "Well, it almost worked" Hiccup pointed out, as Astrid got up and began to pace around with Leif close to her chest, bouncing the baby up and down. Her attempts were working out as well as Hiccup's.

"Oh come on, sweetie, what's wrong?" Astrid asked anxiously, as she held the infant close to her. "You don't need changing do you?" Taking the little boy to the changing table, Astrid carefully undid the ties on his diaper, and her eyes widened.

"No wonder you're upset, sweetie. You hid a loaded diaper on us!" Astrid exclaimed with a laugh, as she turned to Hiccup with a grin on her face. "Pass me a spare diaper will you, our little warrior here hid a loaded one on us!"

Hiccup snorted with laughter, and passed another diaper over to Astrid, who quickly changed the infant, before throwing the soiled diaper into the dirty clothes bucket in the room with a revolted look upon her face. It was no wonder her little boy had been so cranky!

Turning her attention back to the infant, Astrid was taken aback to see that he still wasn't settling down. Despite changing his diaper, the baby continued to cry, baffling the two parents, as they worked to find out what was still bothering their little boy.

"Ssh..." Astrid hushed the newborn. "It's alright, sweetie, it's alright" Moving Leif into a different position, she continued to rock him gently. "Oh Leif, what's wrong? I've changed you, you don't need to be so upset" she said anxiously, as she turned to Hiccup, who looked back, as baffled as she was.

"He's not sick is he?" Hiccup asked her worriedly, and Astrid put her hand up to the baby's head, before shaking her head.

"He's not sick" Astrid said, resulting in a thankful sigh from Hiccup. "He's just being stubborn" Astrid said, as she walked around, bouncing him up and down, which led to little effect.

"Wonder where he gets that from?" Hiccup chuckled, under his breath.

"Not the time, Hiccup" Astrid said irritably, without turning around, and Hiccup chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Astrid"

Astrid sighed as Leif increased in volume at that point, and she turned back to Hiccup with a look of desperation upon her face. "Would you mind?" she asked desperately, and Hiccup nodded and held out his arms to his wife, who passed the caterwauling infant over to him.

"Come on buddy, work with us here" Hiccup said gently as he bounced the baby up and down.

Seeing no progress happening with the little human, Toothless stood up from his rock bed and wondered over to the pair. Hiccup smiled at his dragon, and he bent down in front of his friend in order for him to see the baby better.

Toothless gently sniffed at the baby, and gave him his signature toothless smile, trying to calm him down. It used to work all the time with Siri when she got like this, and Hiccup decided it was worth a shot. What none of them expected though, was for the baby boy to start screaming even louder.

"So much for that idea!" Astrid said loudly over the noise before Toothless looked at the two of them guiltily.

"It's alright, bud, you tried" Hiccup said reassuringly to the Night Fury, continued to look at the two humans guiltily as he sauntered back over to his rock bed.

Turning back to the screaming baby, Hiccup looked at Astrid with an awkward grin. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked, moving Leif into a different position. "Siri, when one of us left the house"

Astrid groaned. "Great, I really _did_ jinx us". Looking at the baby, she sighed. "What are we going to do, then?" she asked, perplexed. "The rocking chair isn't working with Leif, like it did with Siri"

"What worked with me?" came a sleepy voice from behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid turned around to find Siri, looking worn out, in the doorway. Her hair was tangled and sticking up in odd places, bags were under her eyes, and as they looked at her, she gave a great yawn, as she entered the room.

"Oh, sweetie, did Leif wake you up?" Astrid asked sympathetically, as she bent down, and enveloped the 5 year old in her arms. Siri rested her head on her mother's shoulder, as she gave a nod, before turning her attention to her father and her baby brother in his arms.

"Why is Leif so sad, daddy?" Siri asked worriedly, as she walked over to her father, and stood up on tip toe to look at her baby brother's face.

Hiccup smiled at his daughter. "We don't know, sweetie" Hiccup confessed. "He needed a diaper change, but we've done that, and he's still crying" Hiccup sat on the bed, so Siri could see her brother properly. "Even Toothless tried to help"

Hearing his name, the dragon looked over at Siri, giving her a sad look. Siri looked at her daddy in confusion, and Hiccup gave out a small chuckle, before translating. "It didn't end well, he made Leif worse"

Siri looked at Toothless with a small smile. "It's ok Toothless, you tried!" Siri said kindly, as she went over to him and gave him a hug around his neck. Toothless gave the little girl a grateful grin, before nudging up to her appreciatively, before she went back over to the bed.

"Can I try, daddy?" Siri suggested as she looked down at her baby brother, who was still whimpering loudly, but thankfully no longer screaming.

"I really don't know if there's anything you could do, sweetheart" Hiccup said gently. "Mummy and I have tried everything we can think of"

"Let her try Hiccup, we've got nothing to lose" Astrid said willingly, and Hiccup looked at her, and back at his daughter, who gave her father a pleading look, her arms outstretched. Sighing, Hiccup gave in.

"Alright, go over to the rocking chair, Seer" Hiccup said as he stood up. Siri nodded, before going over to the rocking chair, and sitting in it, before Hiccup went over and gently placed the newborn into his big sister's arms, still whimpering loudly.

Siri looked down at her brother, and gave him a small smile. "Come on Leifey, mummy and daddy are sleepy" she said with a giggle. "Don't cry"

Leif continued to whimper though, and Siri frowned thoughtfully. Hiccup looked at Astrid, his eyes asking the unspoken question of where this was leading. Astrid looked at him with a smile, putting her hand on his arm.

"Give her a chance" she said quietly.

Siri's eyes suddenly lit up, and she looked back at the baby cuddled up in her arms, and suddenly made a funny face at him. "Come on Leif, look at your big sister" she giggled, as she continued to make funny faces at the one day old baby, as she rocked the chair back and forth.

Hiccup was about to intervene, to say it wasn't working, when to both his and Astrid's surprise, Leif suddenly quietened down. Astonished, the couple went over to the pair and looked down at their son's face, to see him looking up at his big sister in wonder. He had stopped crying, and was no longer whimpering at all, and as Siri continued to rock him, his eyelids began to close. After a few minutes, Leif was once again asleep, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"Well, what do you know?" Hiccup said in astonishment. "Siri, you have a magic touch"

Siri looked up at her daddy in surprise, and Astrid nodded in agreement with her husband.

"See, we always said you would be a brilliant big sister, and now you've proved it" Astrid said proudly. "You calmed him down when we couldn't, we are so proud of you" Astrid bent down, and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and she beamed happily at them.

"I just made funny faces, mummy" she said modestly, and Hiccup bent down, and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, giving her a small smile.

"It was obviously funny faces from his big sister that he wanted, sweetie" Hiccup said, with pride evident in his voice.

Siri looked up at her parents with a small smile, before turning her attention back to the sleeping baby in her arms. Leif was finally settled again.

"We better get him back to bed" Hiccup said quietly, as he carefully took the infant out of Siri's arms, holding his breath as he hoped the baby wouldn't wake up. To his relief, he didn't, and he gently gave the baby boy a gentle kiss on the forehead as he placed him back in the cradle, and covered him with a blanket. Sighing in relief, he turned back to Astrid, who looked relieved.

"He looks so peaceful now" Astrid noted, as she gently stroked his hair. "I love him, but what a stubborn little thing he is!" she said with a quiet laugh, as she looked at Hiccup, who gave a grin.

"Runs in the family" Hiccup said with a look at a yawning Siri.

The look wasn't missed by Siri though, who looked back at her parents with a look of bewilderment on her face. "What runs in the family, daddy?" she asked. "What did you say worked with me too, when I came in?"

"It's late, sweetie, don't you want to go to bed?" Hiccup asked hopefully. He didn't really want to tell that story, that's for sure, especially at 3am in the morning! To his disappointment though, Siri giggled, and shook her head.

"I wanna know, daddy!" she said with a grin.

Hiccup sighed, and Astrid laughed. "You did promise to tell her, one day" Astrid grinned. "Come on, tell her, it's funny" she prompted.

"For you it was" Hiccup said dryly, but he too gave a laugh, and gestured for his daughter to scoot over on the chair. Siri stood up, and as Hiccup sat down, she crawled into his lap on the rocking chair, laying her head on his chest, before Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, do you remember when we told you, you were a very quiet baby?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes. You said I was a good little girl" Siri said proudly, as she looked at her father with a smile.

"Well, that's not entirely true" Hiccup said with a chuckle. "You were quiet, but only when both of us were at home with you"

Siri's eyes widened. "What did I _do_?" she asked inquisitively.

"You screamed" Astrid said simply. "Apparently you didn't like only one of us being home"

"Aww" Siri said with a giggle.

Astrid snorted. "Yeah, it sounds cute now, sweetie. At the time it wasn't though" Astrid said. "Unlike Leif though, the rocking chair calmed you down and it was the only thing that did. After a few days, I got used to your screaming, and could calm you down until daddy came home" Looking at Hiccup, she suddenly grinned, and Hiccup groaned, knowing what she was about to say.

Siri didn't though, and noticing the exchange between her parents though, she frowned in bewilderment. "Why is daddy embarrassed, mummy?" she asked, confused.

"Because mummy didn't tell me what you were like when one of us wasn't home" Hiccup said with a chuckle. "Then one day I offered to look after you, when mummy went out"

Siri eyes widened again, and she looked at her mother, as she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Mummy, you didn't?!" Siri said with a giggle.

Astrid burst into fits of laughter, while Hiccup just turned redder at the conversation. "I did, sweetie. I went out, and didn't tell daddy what to expect!" she laughed.

"Why?" Siri asked in wonder.

"Because I made the silly mistake of saying to your mother, you were easy to look after" Hiccup sighed, before he gave a grin to his daughter. "Let's just say, I soon learnt never to say that again"

Siri burst into fits of laughter alongside her mother. "What did I do, daddy?!" she said through giggles.

"Oh, sweetie, what didn't you do?" Hiccup said with a fake sigh, making her and Astrid laugh even harder. Lucky for them, their laughter wasn't too loud, or else Leif would have just woken up again. Thankfully, he was still dozing away, as his mother and sister tried to contain their laugher. Siri was the first, and she looked up at her father, with a large grin plastered on her face.

"What happened, daddy?" she begged. Hiccup chuckled at his daughter's eagerness, before he continued.

"Well, for the first few minutes, you were quiet" Hiccup said. "Then, the next moment, you had me falling out of a chair, when you started screaming, just like Leif was earlier" Siri looked over at her baby brother with a giggle, before looking back at Hiccup. "I had no idea what was going on! I knew you weren't hungry, as mummy had just fed you before she left, and I checked _everything _I could think of. Your diaper, if you had a fever, if anything scared you, the lot, and _still _you kept screaming" Hiccup said in amazement.

Siri looked at her daddy, and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I did that, daddy" she said sweetly, and Hiccup looked down at her with a smile.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. You obviously didn't like both of us not being with you" Hiccup said as he kissed her blonde locks lovingly. "I just wish I'd been warned" Hiccup looked at Astrid with a grin, who gave a chuckle.

"Hey, you said she was easy" Astrid shrugged, and Hiccup laughed once more.

"Did I stop screaming, daddy?" Siri asked hopefully.

"Well, not for awhile. Toothless tried to calm you down at one stage" Turning towards the Night Fury, Hiccup shook his head with a smile, as he saw the dragon was either ignoring him, or asleep once more. "That didn't work, and then finally I tried the rocking chair out myself, and guess what?" Hiccup asked his little girl with a grin.

"It worked?" Siri guessed with a giggle.

"It worked alright. It took an hour, but it finally worked" Hiccup said in relief, as he remembered that day. "That's why Grandpa wanted me to tell you the story. It proves I'm far from perfect too, sweetie. It took me an hour to calm my baby girl down!" Hiccup said as Siri smiled up at him sleepily. "Plus, no one has let me down for it since then" Hiccup added with a grin.

Siri laughed once more. "Did mummy let you down for it, daddy?"

"Nope, I haven't either, Seer" Astrid said with a grin.

"I have a chance to get mummy back now through, Siri. Guess who said Leif was quiet last night?" Hiccup said with a grin. Siri giggled and looked at her mother, who was now the one blushing.

"I didn't say he was, only that I hoped so!" Astrid argued.

"Sure, mummy" Siri giggled quietly, as she cuddled up against her father, her eyelids drooping once more.

"Thanks, baby" Astrid said sarcastically, before she looked at Hiccup with a laugh.

"I think you've rubbed off on her, Hiccup" she said, in a false accusing tone. Hiccup shrugged, and beamed back at his wife.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you say Siri?" Hiccup asked his daughter. Siri didn't respond though, and as Hiccup looked down at his daughter's face, he smiled warmly as he saw that she had drifted back off to sleep. She was cuddled up against him, using his chest as a pillow, her mouth slightly hanging open. She wasn't waking back up anytime soon. Hiccup stroked his little girl's hair, before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I better take her back to bed" Hiccup said quietly, as he gently stood up, holding Siri tightly in his arms. Siri barely even stirred at the movement, and Astrid smiled at her sleeping daughter, before giving her a kiss against her blonde locks, careful not to wake her up.

Hiccup carefully shifted the 5 year old in his arms, before taking her back to her room. Midnight looked up as her friend was carried back into the room, and Hiccup placed the little girl back into her bed, pulling the covers back over her. Siri barely even stirred, as he did this, and Hiccup placed a gentle kiss on her temple, gave the Terrible Terror a pat on the head, before quietly heading back to his own room.

When he got back to his and Astrid's room, he saw that she had already collapsed back into bed, and was already asleep once more. Not wanting to wake her up, Hiccup went over to the cradle to check on Leif, and smiled as he saw him still sleeping peacefully. Fixing the infants blankets up, Hiccup crawled back into bed beside Astrid, and buried himself once more under the covers.

Hiccup was just beginning to drift off again, when-

"WAHHH!"

"Oh, not again!"

* * *

_Yep, Leif is going to a screamer lol. At least Siri knew what to do though!_

_Alright, as I said earlier, this chapter is not a filler, and is vital to the next 3 chapters. Anyone who picked up the hints, kudos to you! If not, don't worry, you'll soon find out. The next 3 chapters are based around Siri, and her feelings towards all the changes that have been occurring since Leif's birth, and it takes place 3 months after he's born. It's going to get a little dramatic, but I'm not giving anything away, except Siri will be very jealous. It won't be too bad though, I promise, I'm not a drama writer! :p_

_Anyway, don't forget to review! For some reason, my reviews went down dramatically last chapter, from 14 to 6! I'm not sure why, when it was the chapter you'd all been wanting, but I'm not complaining, just surprised lol. I'm sure I may have just posted at the wrong time or something :) Or life is busy at the moment, either one. I wouldn't mind knowing what you think of the new addition to the family though! Just remember, NO FLAMES, but KIND constructive criticism is accepted._

_Thanks for reading! :D My next chapter will be up as soon as possible!_

_PS: I need some help coming up with a plotline after this dramatic one of mine. Siri is 7, and Leif is 1 by this chapter I need, and I'm not sure what to do. I need a nice, little sibling storyline, but I don't know what. I grew up as an only child, and I have no experience with siblings, so I need a little help. If anyone has any ideas, could you put them in a review, or PM me? It would really be appreciated. Thanks! :D_


End file.
